La isla
by UnicornStickers
Summary: AU. SwanQueen. Una isla totalmente desconocida en medio del Océano Atlántico será testigo de cómo el destino se encarga de reunir a dos personas tan diferentes, que guardan algo muy importante en común. El dolor. "Tal vez la soledad no es la mejor forma de sanar…"
1. Chapter 1

**La isla**

 **1**

Regina Mills era una contradicción en sí misma. Odiaba los aviones, y a la vez le encantaba la idea de volar en uno. Odiaba profundamente ir sentada en el lado de la ventana, y a la vez amaba ver cómo el paisaje se hacía cada vez más pequeño, a medida que se alejaba. Siempre lograba relajarla el hecho de abandonar su ciudad e ir en busca de nuevos destinos y aventuras, pero también adoraba la tranquilidad y comodidad de su hogar.

Podía contradecirse en muchas cosas, pero en lo que todas las partes de su cuerpo estaban de acuerdo era en que no soportaba viajar en clase turista. Los asientos eran demasiado estrechos, y tenía siempre la mala suerte de que le tocase un compañero parlanchín. Y a Regina no le gustaba hablar. Menos, con desconocidos. Por eso siempre viajaba en primera clase. Asientos amplios, comida, servicio atento y cómo no, cama en los vuelos largos, como ese. Tenía un compañero de asiento, pero afortunadamente se encontraban a una distancia prudencial como para no tener que cruzar ninguna palabra con él, y el hombre parecía tener las mismas intenciones que ella. Dormir hasta que el avión hubiese aterrizado. Sin duda, un descanso era lo que ella necesitaba. Ese día había empezado mal y solo empeoraba por momentos. Regina estaba de mal humor. Para empezar, el día anterior había recibido una llamada que le comunicaba que habían encontrado el cadáver de su marido, y tenía que volver inmediatamente a Nueva York con motivo de la investigación policial. Sospechaba que la habían implicado en el asesinato. Tendría que declarar e ir a la comisaría una y otra vez, a sufrir. Estaba segura. Había reservado vuelo en ese mismo instante, al día siguiente a primera hora. Así, a las 8:25 de la mañana saldría su vuelo desde Heathrow, el aeropuerto más importante de Londres, con destino a la ciudad soñada por tantas personas en el mundo.

Nada más llegar al aeropuerto y después de facturar, se dirigió al Starbucks a por un espresso, su café favorito. Quizás eso conseguía despertarla y mejorar su día, al menos un poco. Pero justo al llegar su turno, la mujer que iba antes – rubia, más o menos de su edad y algunos centímetros más alta que ella – se giró sin cuidado y terminó derramando su café en su finísima y nueva camisa de Armani.

 _\- ¿Es usted ciega? – casi gruñó Regina mientras hacía la pregunta. – Ni se moleste en contestar, bastante ha hecho ya desgraciando mi camisa._

 _\- Lo siento. – intentaba disculparse la otra mujer, pero sus palabras apenas salieron en forma de susurro debido al respeto que imponía la morena y su mal humor._

 _\- Vaya con más cuidado, ¡por el amor de dios! ¡Este mundo cada vez está más lleno de torpes! – Regina había continuado con su discurso, pero esta vez más para sí misma que para los demás. No llevaba ninguna blusa de repuesto y aquello iba a tardar en secarse. Por no hablar de la enorme mancha que iba a dejar._

Sí, su camisa se encontraba ahora seca, pero su enfado seguía intacto. Había intentado limpiarla en el baño, pero no había logrado sacar ni una mínima parte de la mancha, y la incomodidad de pasearse por el aeropuerto con una blusa que no estuviera impecable había sido el colmo. Bastantes miradas se habían dirigido hacia ella, quien se encargó de apartarlas todas gracias a su fulminante mirada. ¿Podía empeorar el día?

Sí, sí que podía. Pero Regina Mills no era consciente de ello todavía.

 **-x-**

Unos asientos más atrás, una mujer rubia se debatía entre tomarse una pastilla para dormir o directamente pegarse un tiro y acabar con aquel sufrimiento.

 _\- ¿Qué sientes al montar en avión por primera vez? – había preguntado uno de sus compañeros el día anterior, durante la fiesta de despedida que le habían preparado deseándole suerte y ánimo._

 _\- Pánico. – había respondido ella._

Tal vez el resto de su equipo había estado riéndose media hora debido a su pánico a los aviones, pero para Emma Swan no había otra respuesta posible a esa pregunta. ¿Cómo no iba a sentir miedo? Iba a volar en una máquina de metal muy pesada con alas, que debía mantenerse en el aire aproximadamente unas 7 horas y media, y de verdad pretendían que estuviese tan tranquila. En el último momento pensó en dar la vuelta y volver, no montar en el avión y quedarse en Londres, donde se encontraba más que cómoda. La ciudad de siempre, con la gente de siempre. Sin embargo, allí se encontraba, en un asiento estrechísimo, en medio de dos hombres de considerables dimensiones. Emma pensó que no podía haber un asiento peor que ese. Dentro del avión hacía calor. El hombre a su derecha, el de la ventana, sudaba. Y el de la izquierda se abanicaba como si el suceso siguiente fuera a ser el apocalipsis.

Era contradictorio, pero hacía unos minutos que se había terminado su café y ahora quería dormir. Quizás debería haberse olvidado de aquella bebida con cafeína y simplemente dejar que el sueño apareciese de forma natural, porque lo haría. No había dormido nada la noche anterior, y eso la hacía estar completamente despistada, lo que había terminado en un accidente que le había costado la mitad de su café y el enfado de una malhumorada morena con cara de pocos amigos.

El ruido de los motores empezó a sonar y lentamente el avión comenzó a realizar un movimiento marcha atrás con el propósito de colocarse en pista y prepararse para el despegue, lo que reactivó sus nervios y pudo observarse a sí misma temblar. Si no fuera por un motivo tan importante como el haber encontrado a sus padres por fin, ya habría fingido un ataque de pánico para poder bajar de aquella máquina infernal, lo juraba.

 **-x-**

La cafeína parecía no hacer ningún tipo de efecto en la morena, quien se había quedado dormida a la media hora de iniciar el trayecto, después de colocarse su antifaz y reclinar su asiento en la postura perfecta para descansar. Otro detalle que empleaba siempre eran tapones para los oídos. Cuando dormía le gustaba estar en completo silencio.

Mientras tanto, Emma intentaba dirigir algo de aire frío hacia ella, pero parecía que sus dos grandes amigos habían acaparado los pequeños orificios de aire acondicionado que se situaban sobre los asientos para ellos. Se iba a derretir. No tenía movimiento posible, no podía dormirse sin miedo de recostarse y acabar apoyada en alguno de los dos. No podía hacer nada y se estaba desesperando.

A las dos horas y media aproximadamente, la voz del piloto interrumpió los pensamientos o cualquier otra actividad que estuviera realizando cada persona que se encontrase despierta en ese avión, avisando de que estaban atravesando una zona de turbulencias. El avión se adentró en un cúmulo de nubes y comenzó a sacudirse levemente, durante unos minutos. Después paró. Luego volvió a sacudirse otros minutos, y volvió a parar. Y así durante una media hora, o eso calculó la rubia. En su mente era posible que aquel momento se hubiera alargado.

De pronto, una gran sacudida agitó todo el avión, lo que hizo despertarse incluso a la morena, a quien le había dado tiempo hasta de soñar. Estaba acostumbrada a viajar, las turbulencias no le afectaban, pero nunca había vivido un movimiento tan grande, lo que la hizo preocuparse y quedarse alerta unos minutos, por si volvía a suceder. Cuando se convenció a sí misma de que sólo fue un susto, un movimiento mayor terminó por despertarla del todo. A Regina no podía estarle pasando esto. Era una situación transitoria, saldrían en breves momentos y todo iría bien. Esas fueron las palabras del comandante y las que ella quiso creer. Sin embargo, diez minutos después, el piloto se volvió a comunicar a los pasajeros. Una de las sacudidas había producido una avería en el avión e iban a perder altura.

"Intentaremos que el descenso sea lento y gradual para la supervivencia de los pasajeros, nos comunicaremos con la torre de control y mandarán un equipo de rescate a las coordenadas que les facilitemos." Buenas, grandiosas palabras del equipo de control del avión. Pero no tranquilizadoras. Una última y gigante sacudida hizo a aquel aerodinámico medio de transporte descender una altura considerable de golpe, y las luces del interior se encendían y apagaban intermitentemente. Aquello pintaba peor de lo que habían dicho, y empeoró. Segundos después el descenso comenzó a ser más rápido, y debían dar gracias de no estar cayendo en picado.

Emma, desde su asiento, asumió lo más difícil que podía haber asumido en su vida. No iba a sobrevivir. Y si por suerte el impacto del avión no la mataba, lo harían sus compañeros aplastándola. Intentó tomárselo con humor internamente, pero era muy complicado. La primera vez que montaba, estaba superando algo que la aterraba completamente, y así iba a acabar todo. Con su muerte.

Por otra parte, Regina no estaba preocupada por sí misma, ahí o fuera ya estaba condenada. Sabía que la justicia estadounidense no iba a declararla inocente si así se libraban más fácilmente del caso, lo fuera o no. Regina pensaba en su pequeño de apenas 4 años, al que no volvería ver. Sólo esperaba que pudieran encargarse de él como era debido y que no sufriera demasiado, ahora que ella no estaría. Así, su último pensamiento antes de la total oscuridad, fue para su hijo. Henry.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Espero que os guste, la disfrutéis y me dejéis vuestras opiniones. Estaré encantada de leerlas y tenerlas en cuenta. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Al fin he podido terminar este capítulo y subirlo :)**

 **Antes que nada, me gustaría agradeceros por todos los follows, favs y por supuesto, por vuestras reviews**

 **Espero que os guste el capítulo nuevo y sigáis comentando. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **2**

 _Día 1_

¿Puede haber algo peor que permanecer consciente durante el accidente que estás viviendo? Eso se preguntaba Emma, quien había deseado con fuerza desmayarse en aquel momento, algo que nunca pasó. Lo vio. Vio cómo el avión se partía por la mitad y cada parte caía hacia un lado diferente. Fue consciente de llantos de hombres, mujeres e incluso niños, y supo que si sobrevivía, esa imagen la perseguiría hasta el fin de su vida. Era demasiado traumático. A medida que iba cayendo pudo ver su vida pasar ante sus ojos – algo que creía que solo sucedía en las películas -, e inconscientemente se agarró al brazo de uno de sus compañeros de asiento, sin importarle que hubiera sudado, o que el hombre estuviera completamente pálido y fuera de sí. Finalmente, tras golpear tierra, todo desapareció.

Cuando despertó, no sabía qué hora era. Estaba completamente desorientada, y su primer reflejo fue pasar las manos por su propio cuerpo, confirmando que era real, que seguía ahí. Estaba viva.

La rubia analizó todo a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que se había salvado por los pelos, y gracias a su corpulento amigo. Él no había tenido tanta suerte, al igual que la mayoría de pasajeros a su alrededor. Le costaba moverse, pero con algo de esfuerzo logró levantarse y escapar de aquel ambiente tétrico y que la oprimía por completo. No podía ser la única superviviente, ¿verdad?

La vista de lo que en otro momento podría haber considerado como una hermosa playa se extendía ante sus ojos, ahora cubierta por numerosos cuerpos sin vida y restos del fuselaje. Un dolor constante de instaló en su cabeza, consecuencia del golpe que había sufrido, pero aún así continuó su búsqueda de alguna otra persona afortunada que siguiera viva. Ella se encargaba de salvar vidas normalmente, así que la frustración que sentía se incrementaba por momentos. No paraba de susurrarse palabras tranquilizadoras a sí misma, aunque sabía que no servirían de nada.

\- So…co…rro…¡socorro!

Ante ese grito, Emma se giró y buscó de dónde provenía el sonido. No estaba lejos, pues lo había escuchado claramente. Después de unos segundos pudo detectar el leve movimiento de alguien intentando levantarse, hacia quien avanzó rápidamente, acudiendo en su ayuda.

\- No te muevas, cuidado, te ayudaré… ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Emma a la mujer que había encontrado atrapada entre otros cuerpos, ayudándola a salir.

\- Sí. Gracias. – respondió esta después de toser un poco e incorporarse. La chica era alta, morena y a pesar de que algunas heridas cubrían su cara, pudo sonreír ligeramente. – Soy Ruby.

\- Yo Emma. – dijo la rubia asintiendo. - ¿sabes… sabes si hay algún superviviente más?

\- Yo… no lo sé, oí varios gritos, pero… no sé de dónde venían y… ¿puedes ayudarme a buscar a mi novio? – preguntó nerviosa, era perfectamente perceptible pues las manos le temblaban. – Espero que no esté muerto.

\- Le encontraremos. – aseguró Emma, para luego suspirar – Pero puedes ir rezando al dios que quieras.

Junto a Ruby, se puso en marcha en búsqueda de cualquier señal de vida por los alrededores de aquella playa, situada junto a un bosque que se extendía hacia el interior de la isla, haciéndose más y más espeso a cada paso.

 **-x-**

La parte frontal del avión había quedado suspendida gracias a un enorme árbol que la sostenía entre algunas de sus ramas, pero aquello no aguantaría mucho. Bastaba con un ligero movimiento para que ese _terrible ataúd de metal_ \- así lo describió Regina en su mente – cayera e hiciera más daño del que ya había hecho. La morena había despertado lentamente, consciente de que lo que estaba viviendo no se trataba de ningún mal sueño sino de la realidad. Se habían escuchado llantos, lamentos, quejas, y finalmente… el silencio. La suave brisa que movía las ramas más débiles ligeramente era la única banda sonora para ese dramático momento de su vida.

Realmente el tiempo era agradable, lo que contrastaba con los sentimientos de Regina. Prefería que estuviese lloviendo o que hubiera tormenta, así todo iría de la mano y con suerte terminaría con ella. ¡Joder! Estaba deseando morir. Era deprimente, pero estaba sucediendo. No quería seguir allí, no con todo lo que había pasado. ¿Qué se supone que pasaría ahora? Nadie llegaría hasta allí solo para rescatarla…

Sus músculos estaban entumecidos, así que con cuidado y dificultad se movió despacio, pensando en alguna manera de salir de allí, pero en cuanto se giró no esperaba encontrarse de frente con lo que vio. El hombre al que no le había casi ni dirigido una mirada esa mañana, completamente ensangrentado y aún con los ojos abiertos. No respiraba, estaba muerto. Regina se acercó a él con la intención de cerrarle los ojos, pero el avión – o esa parte del avión – se balanceó y sintió miedo de caerse. Después de todo, no estaba preparada para que el fin de su vida sucediera ahora.

Henry. La morena sólo deseaba salir de esa maldita isla para regresar con él. No le importaba otra cosa, y sólo de pensar lo que iba a sufrir pensando que ella había muerto la hacía querer arrancarse su propio corazón para no sentir nada. Su familia, ¿qué pensarían ellos cuando en las noticias apareciera su vuelo como accidentado o desaparecido? Al haber sido un accidente tan grave no esperarían supervivientes y la investigación sería mínima… eso si al menos las coordenadas hubieran llegado a tiempo – o simplemente llegado – y supieran dónde estaban.

Otro movimiento, tan leve como involuntario, bastó para que la estructura que se había formado cediera y los restos del avión se desplazaran hacia delante, haciendo a Regina caer y recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que la mantuvo consciente solo unos minutos más, antes de ver en su pierna una herida que no paraba de emanar sangre, provocada por la rama que se le había clavado.

 **-x-**

Una vez encontraron a August, el novio de Ruby, cerca de los primeros arbustos y a ningún otro superviviente más, se atrevieron a adentrarse un poco más, colándose entre los árboles y trazando una especie de sendero en la dirección hacia la que Emma había visto caer la parte frontal del avión.

Después de caminar unos cuarenta minutos aproximadamente iban a darlo por perdido, pues corrían el riesgo de no encontrar el camino de vuelta a la playa, pero entonces un gran estruendo no muy lejano llamó su atención, y la rubia se dirigió hacia allí sin consultar a sus acompañantes, quienes tuvieron que darse prisa para seguirle el paso.

Allí estaba. Se podía ver a simple vista cómo los cristales de la cabina del piloto se encontraban completamente destrozados, y el personal de dentro estaba muerto. Quizás alguien de primera clase habría sobrevivido, pensaba Emma, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas.

Con la ayuda de los otros dos supervivientes logró entrar en la estancia reservada para los viajeros de mayor poder adquisitivo, la cual siempre se había imaginado luminosa, confortable y amplia. Ahora no era ni una sombra de lo que había sido. Todo era de color gris, llena de cuerpos sin vida – aunque menos que en la parte trasera, donde ella había despertado – y restos de… lo que fuera, pero roto.

Pudo distinguir el cuerpo de una mujer, tenía una herida en la cabeza y otra en la pierna, pero si se fijaba bien, aún respiraba. ¡Estaba viva! Pero si no la ayudaba ahora, podría correr el mismo destino que los demás, y no estaba dispuesta a ello, así que como pudo la cargó y se dirigió hacia Ruby y August.

\- ¿Está muerta? – preguntó Ruby con miedo.

\- No, solo inconsciente, pero necesitamos llevarla pronto a la playa para ocuparnos de sus heridas, o si no morirá. – respondió Emma, a lo que asintieron y August la ayudó a llevarla.

Una vez hubieron llegado, improvisaron una especie de camastro para que reposara hasta que estuviese despierta, y fueron en busca de agua y demás objetos necesarios para ello. Emma se quedó haciéndole compañía. La cara de la mujer estaba cubierta por su propio pelo, que la rubia colocó delicadamente hasta que pudo ver su rostro. No podía ser, era la del café. Con la que había tropezado esa mañana. Había comenzado a alarmarse, cuando la morena despertó.

\- Usted…


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, al fin. Muchísimas gracias por vuestras reviews a _Fanfictioner .sq_ , _FandeDaniDaniels_ , y sobre todo, a mi fan :)**

 **Los capítulos son bastante cortos, lo sé, pero es porque estamos empezando! (y porque no he tenido mucho tiempo). A medida que vayamos avanzando serán un poco más largos.**

 **Espero que sigáis leyendo y disfrutéis.**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **3**

Aquel _"Usted"_ recorrió la espalda de Emma en forma de escalofrío. La había reconocido. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? La morena que yacía ahora acostada frente a ella parecía el tipo de mujer refinada, fría y arrogante que no olvidaba ni un solo error que cometieses. Si la primera impresión no le gustaba o empezabas con mal pie, estabas muerto. No literalmente – sólo en algunos casos -, sino en sentido figurado. Para tratar con ese tipo de personas tenías que estar a su altura, y pensar en lo que ibas a hacer o decir muy bien antes de equivocarte.

La rubia era todo lo contrario. Ella siempre actuaba por impulso, lo que la había llevado a verse envuelta en numerosos problemas, de los que había salido victoriosa en algunas ocasiones. No se arrepentía, el ser impulsiva también la había ayudado a salvar vidas en momentos críticos.

 _\- ¡Emma, no! – gritó James, el jefe de su unidad. – Corres peligro de morir ahí dentro. No voy a dejar que vayas._

 _Emma lo miró vacilante unos segundos, antes de negar con la cabeza y decidida, dirigirse hacia los llantos que se oían cada vez más desesperados, a través del fuego._

 _\- No voy a dejar que esa niña muera por mi culpa. – dijo con una última mirada atrás, antes de adentrarse en aquella habitación casi totalmente cubierta por las llamas._

 _No tardó mucho, tomó a la pequeña en brazos y ágilmente evitó una viga que caía en dirección hacia donde se encontraban, para después volver a atravesar la entrada de aquel cuarto y bajar las escaleras a toda prisa, justo a tiempo de salvarte del derrumbe del edificio._

 _Había sido un buen día._

Dejando sus recuerdos atrás, no podía negar que a pesar de todo lo que pensaba sobre aquella misteriosa mujer, desde el primer momento le había parecido hermosa. Y su carácter la hacía estar segura de que no pasaría desapercibida ni aunque todos los pasajeros del avión hubiesen sobrevivido.

No había dicho una palabra más, lo que la hizo fijarse en que estaba cerrando los ojos, y esto activó todas sus defensas de nuevo.

\- No, no puedes dormirte. – dijo, agarrándola del brazo y sacudiéndola suavemente. – Tienes que mantenerte despierta. Enseguida vendrán con ayuda.

Y como si alguien la hubiese escuchado, una sofocada Ruby llegó corriendo, con una maleta de color blanco entre sus manos, y otros objetos que no pudo identificar.

\- He encontrado un botiquín. – dijo, casi sin aliento.

\- Genial. – contestó Emma, tendiéndole una mano. – Necesito gasas y algo para desinfectar la herida. También necesito que me ayudes a sacarle la rama que tiene en la pierna. Luego tendremos que asegurar la herida con algo, para evitar que pierda mucha sangre.

 **-x-**

Apenas había podido pronunciar una palabra. Estaba agotada, adolorida, mareada,… y apenas podía moverse. Sólo escuchaba, pero las voces se oían lejanas y parecía que estuviesen susurrando, cuando perfectamente sabía que no era así. En un principio pudo reconocer tres voces distintas, y después sólo una, antes de despertarse.

Allí estaba. La mujer descuidada que le había derramado el café. Esa misma mujer, estaba cuidando de ella. La había tumbado en algo que no podía reconocer, pero por el momento estaba cómoda. Sabía que por ahora no podía pedir mucho más. Se preguntó por qué estaba siendo amable cuando ella la había tratado tan mal, pero simplemente – por cansancio – dedujo que quizás en el mundo aún quedaban personas amables y que se preocupaban por los demás.

Una segunda voz se unió a la rubia, y lo que vino después no fue agradable. Sintió un líquido recorrer la herida de su cabeza y no pudo – ni quiso – evitar una mueca de dolor. Demonios, aquello ardía. Por fortuna, solo duró unos segundos y se sintió mejor, sabiendo por adelantado que aquel feo corte se curaría. Después fue el turno de su pierna, lo que la hizo temblar con anticipación. No quería, iba a doler. Iba a doler, iba a doler, iba a…

\- ¡AAAAAHHHH!

Dolió. Más de lo que se podía imaginar. Si bien Regina era una mujer fuerte, sin miedo al dolor y al sufrimiento, esto era demasiado para ella. Odiaba la sangre. No había cosa más horrible en el mundo para ella, que ese líquido rojizo y repugnante emanando de un cuerpo humano.

Una vez la rama estuvo fuera de su cuerpo, la herida fue presionada fuertemente por las manos de la rubia. Sabía que era ella, podía sentirlo aunque tuviese los ojos cerrados. Sabía que tenía la fuerza suficiente como para presionar así su muslo. Segundos más tarde, el líquido ardiente volvió a hacer su aparición, lo que la hizo retorcerse en el sitio pero esta vez la sujetó un número de brazos mayor. El hombre al que había oído hablar tiempo antes había vuelto, ya estaban completos.

 _\- Mami, ¿te duele mucho? – preguntó Henry, subiéndose a la cama y haciendo compañía a una Regina que descansaba recostada, alegando que le dolía el estómago._

 _\- No, cariño. Mamá está bien, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí. – sonrió ella, acariciando la cara del pequeño y revolviéndole el pelo suavemente. - ¿Quieres dormir la siesta conmigo?_

 _\- ¡Claro! – gritó él emocionado. – Voy a cuidarte hasta que te pongas bien y así puedas volver a jugar conmigo. Nunca te voy a abandonar, mami._

 _Regina lo abrazó, conmovida por las palabras de su hijo, y sin que él lo viera, dejó caer unas lágrimas, que rápidamente se secó. Si el pequeño supiera por lo que estaba pasando…_

Llegados a ese punto hasta los recuerdos le hacían daño. Se imaginó a Henry, su pequeño, envolviendo su cuello con sus pequeños bracitos y susurrándole palabras cariñosas, así como dándole el _"beso mágico"_ que curaba todo.

\- Eh, ¿estás bien?

Esa voz la hizo volver a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban empapadas. Dios mío, estaba llorando en público. Quiso incorporarse y llevar las manos a su cara para secarse las lágrimas, pero alguien se lo impidió y esa persona se las secó ella misma con la ayuda de un pañuelo.

\- Por favor, evita moverte durante un rato. Al menos hasta que puedas abrir los ojos y estar totalmente consciente, ¿de acuerdo? – era la rubia. Regina solo pudo asentir a modo de respuesta.

 **-x-**

Oficialmente se podía decir que ahora existía un campamento. Realmente se trataba de una especie de tienda fabricada con restos del fuselaje y pequeñas comodidades como las mantas o almohadas que suministraban las azafatas durante el vuelo.

Tener comida había sido un lujo, pero August había encontrado varios sándwiches y snacks que se mantenían en buen estado. Prácticamente había formado una pequeña despensa en una parte de la caseta, que con suerte calmaría el hambre y la sed durante cinco días. Pero cinco días era bastante tiempo para encontrar otra forma de alimentarse. Lo preocupante era dónde conseguir agua, pero esa preocupación la dejarían para el día siguiente. Era muy tarde y había anochecido.

No sabían qué tipo de animales o peligros podría haber en esa isla. No sabían nada, y asustaba tanto como la oscuridad que se extendía ante sus ojos, tanto como la posibilidad de no volver a casa nunca, una inquietud que se había instalado en cada una de sus mentes y no se iría.

Habían estado tranquilos, en silencio. O eso fue, al menos, hasta que Regina despertó. Los tres casi se abalanzaron sobre ella, para ayudarla a incorporarse y preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

\- Estoy bien. – dijo, despacio. – Estoy bien.

\- Me alegro. – dijo Ruby, con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal tu pierna?

\- Bien.

Regina no dio pie a que esa conversación siguiera, fue directa, seca y cortante. Pero ellos no se rindieron.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿O sed? – preguntó esta vez August.

\- No.

Otra vez. Como siguiera con esa actitud, Emma se pondría nerviosa. La entendía, o por lo menos trataba de hacerlo. Entendía que podía estar cansada, o que quizás no tuviera ganas de hablar, pero… lo mínimo era conocerse, ¿no?

\- Propongo que nos presentemos. Si vamos a pasar no se sabe cuánto tiempo aquí, juntos… deberíamos saber al menos los nombres de los demás. – Emma sacó unas botellitas de whisky. – O podemos contar lo que queramos. Tenemos tiempo.

Ruby aceptó la primera botella, seguida de August. Cuando fue el turno de Regina, los tres se sorprendieron al ver que la morena aceptaba sin poner pegas.

\- Empezaré yo. – dijo la otra morena. – Mi nombre es Ruby. Era camarera en Londres.

\- August. – dijo levantando su botellita antes de tomar un trago. – Carpintero.

\- Viajábamos a Nueva York para huir de nuestras familias. – continuó Ruby. – Queríamos… bueno, queremos casarnos y ellos no estaban muy de acuerdo. No sé exactamente por qué, pero entre los problemas que ponían siempre y que buscábamos algo mejor… pensamos que Nueva York era una buena opción. – finalizó suspirando tristemente.

Turno de Emma. Esta carraspeó un poco y se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

\- Soy Emma. Trabajo en el cuerpo de bomberos de Londres. Era huérfana y viajaba para conocer a mis padres. Nada más que añadir.

Tres miradas se posaron en Regina, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada, escuchando las historias de los demás. Diablos, ahora tenía que hablar.

\- Mi nombre es Regina. Viajaba a Nueva York para ir al funeral de mi marido. Salud.

Estas palabras parecieron calar muy hondo en el resto, ya que nadie más volvió a hablar. Regina terminó su whisky y se volvió a tumbar, dándoles la espalda y con la intención de dormir y olvidar todo lo que había pasado.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y espero que les guste el capítulo :)**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **4**

 _Día 2_

Cuando te despiertas en una isla desierta sin tecnología o cualquier artilugio que funcione para medir la hora - ¿cómo es posible que ninguno llevara reloj? -, es completamente normal que estés desorientado. Más aún, si no has comido nada desde el día anterior. Regina había abierto los ojos por incomodidad, dolor y hambre. Estaba sola.

Analizó lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, y no podía quejarse de la tienda que habían montado. Parecía resistente, lo que consideraba lo más importante de todo. Frente a ella, la playa de arena blanca y el mar en calma creaban una imagen que resultaba tranquilizadora, tanto que incluso casi aliviaba el dolor que sentía, tanto físico como mental. Casi.

No tenía hambre, pero su sentido común la obligó a comer algo, por muy ligero que fuese, y se dirigió en busca de alguno de los otros. No es que tuviera ganas de verles o hablar con ellos, pero tampoco quería estar sola. Eran días difíciles para todos, y la simple compañía era algo de agradecer en esos momentos.

Después de caminar un poco se dejó guiar por un ruido que la llevó hasta la rubia, Emma. Había improvisado una especie de pala – algo que sorprendió a Regina – y cavaba sin descanso. Por el sudor que empapaba su camiseta y que caía por su frente debía haber pasado horas allí. Y aun así, el hueco que había formado no era lo suficientemente grande para su propósito. Querría enterrar a los que habían muerto allí, estaba segura.

\- Hey. Al fin despiertas. – Emma pareció notar su presencia y se giró hacia ella, con el rostro cansado pero con el indicio de una sonrisa. – Vamos, deja que te cambie esa venda.

Regina no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, caminó junto a la rubia y se dejó llevar de vuelta al campamento. La pierna le dolía, pero no tanto como el día anterior. Por suerte, la herida de su cabeza no había sido tan grave y podía convivir perfectamente con el pequeño dolor que aun sentía.

El breve camino le permitió fijarse mejor en Emma. Era un poco más alta que ella y también era delgada, pero su figura era atlética y los músculos que se marcaban en sus brazos no podían ser pasados por alto.

Emma la hizo sentarse y sacó gasas nuevas, junto con aquel líquido que ardería en el momento en que tocase su piel de nuevo. Al parecer Regina hizo una mueca de dolor, pues la rubia se rió ligeramente y volvió a hablar.

\- Tranquila, tienes suerte de que la herida no sea tan grave. Dentro de un par de días estará bien cerrada y solo habrá que cuidar que cicatrice bien y no se infecte.

La morena asintió, dejando que la gasa antigua fuese reemplazada por una nueva. El líquido volvió a escocer, pero pudo aguantar. Después de todo, ella era una mujer fuerte. El día anterior solo había sido de debilidad. Un día, podía permitírselo.

\- No podrá cavar lo suficiente como para enterrar a todos.

 **-x-**

Esas habían sido las primeras palabras de Regina en todo el día. Mantenía la idea de tratarla de usted. La rubia la miraba atónita, se esperaba al menos un agradecimiento por haberla ayudado, pero parecía que era demasiado pedir. Regina era una mujer que no agradecía, a la que tenías que ayudar obligatoriamente por ser quien era, y debías agradecer incluso que te dirigiera la palabra.

Emma nunca había tolerado que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer o lo que no, así que indignada se levantó y la intentó mirar con todo el desprecio que pudo, pero fracasó en el intento. Al fin y al cabo, aquella mujer no le había hecho nada. Simplemente se había mantenido al margen de todo y en silencio. Sentía una especie de compasión por ella que no sabía explicar. Aún así mantuvo su duro carácter frente a ella.

\- Entonces podrías ayudarme a cavar. Te construiré otra pala.

No hablaba en serio. Aquella morena no podía trabajar cavando, por lo menos no aún. No mientras la herida de su pierna siguiera provocando que se moviese con algo de dificultad. Pero quería conocer su respuesta. Sabía que diría que no.

\- No es la mejor opción. – respondió, confirmando las sospechas de Emma.

\- Entonces, ¿qué propones? - la retó.

Regina pareció pensárselo durante unos minutos. Y si Emma era sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que sintió miedo de lo que esta pudiese decir.

\- Quemar los cuerpos. Es la forma más rápida y sencilla para librarnos de los cuerpos. Además, la hoguera podría llamar la atención si es que es cierto que vendrán a rescatarnos o algún medio de transporte pasa cerca de esta maldita isla.

Debía reconocer dos cosas. Una, que esa mujer no solo tenía la pinta de ser fría e insensible, sino que también lo era. Y dos, que podría tener razón. Pero no quería tomar la decisión ella sola. Esperaría a que Ruby y August volviesen de buscar agua y leña.

 **-x-**

Emma era estúpida. Ruby era estúpida. August era estúpido. Estaba rodeada de estúpidos. Eran amables, agradables, simpáticos y útiles. De verdad lo eran. Solo Ruby y August, por supuesto. Emma no. Pero los otros dos no paraban de hacerle caso y darle la razón, lo que les convertía en verdaderos idiotas.

Tampoco es que ella se hubiera pronunciado. Regina seguía manteniéndose al margen, más preocupada por su propia herida que por otra cosa. August se había acercado a ella hacía un rato para preguntarle cómo se encontraba, y ella se sorprendió a sí misma siendo cordial por primera vez en días. Incluso le había ayudado a encender la hoguera que ahora aportaba algo de calor al campamento. La decisión sobre qué harían con los cuerpos aún no había sido tomada, e intuyó que les esperaría un largo debate. Ella no tenía la culpa, su decisión estaba clara y apoyaba su propuesta totalmente. Estaba en manos de los demás tener sentido común o atender a las tonterías de la rubia.

La herida era una excusa perfecta para no hacer ninguna tarea, pero la realidad era que Regina se aburría. Y si se aburría, sus pensamientos iban directos a lo único que echaba de menos realmente de Nueva York. Henry. Si pasaba más tiempo allí sentía que olvidaría cómo era su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando eliminar esos pensamientos. Estaba exagerando.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – justo cuando se levantó y se iba a adentrar en el bosque, una irritante voz la frenó. Emma.

\- No es de su incumbencia.

\- Por supuesto que lo es, puedes morir ahí dentro y no permitiré que perdamos a nadie. No irás al bosque a menos que vayas acompañada.

\- Y a usted qué le importará si me muero o no. Se ahorraría muchos problemas.

\- No me importa. Dime a dónde quieres ir y mañana iremos todos.

Regina resopló, visiblemente molesta. La rubia era exasperante. No quería ir al bosque en compañía, lo que buscaba era solo asunto suyo.

\- Tengo que buscar algo importante. En el avión. – confesó al fin.

\- ¿Y cómo pensabas llegar? Estabas inconsciente cuando te trajimos.

\- Siguiendo el rastro que dejó usted, obviamente. Seguro que es tan torpe que hasta un niño de cinco años podría seguirlo.

 **-x-**

Joder, ¿esa mujer no podía ser más irritante? Estuvo a punto de dejarla ir, sin importarle las consecuencias. Estuvo a punto de desear que en medio del camino tuviera un accidente y no apareciera nunca más. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Emma era una buena persona. O por lo menos, así se había considerado a sí misma siempre.

La tarde estaba siendo tranquila, pero una idea no paraba de rondar por su cabeza. Lo haría. No, no lo haría. ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? No, no lo haría. O tal vez sí.

\- Emma, voy a ir a buscar algo más de leña. Vigila a Ruby por favor, no quiero que haga ninguna locura. – August se dirigió hacia ella en un gesto preocupado.

\- ¿Ruby? ¿Por qué iba a hacer alguna locura?

\- Tú solo cuídala. Por favor.

\- Yo también tengo que ir al bosque en busca de algo. Regina puede encargarse. Iré a decírselo.

\- Está bien.

No podía creerse lo que iba a hacer. Es decir, iba a hacerlo. Lo que le había estado rondando, lo iba a cumplir. Esa isla debería haberle afectado. O el golpe contra el suelo, al caer el avión. Tuvo que haber sido eso, definitivamente, porque no se explicaba ni su propio comportamiento.

\- ¿Regina? Tengo una tarea de la que te puedes encargar. Cuidar a Ruby. Quizás no tiene mucho sentido, pero August está preocupado y no queremos que nada le pase, ¿verdad? Vigila que no haga ninguna locura, por favor.

Y sin dejarla responder, se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el bosque, siguiendo sus propias huellas, las que había dejado el día anterior. Le molestaba, le molestaba muchísimo, pero la morena había tenido razón. Su rastro era muy fácil de seguir. En cuestión de un rato – mucho más rápido que la primera vez – llegó hasta donde se encontraba la parte delantera del avión. Se arrepentiría de haber ido. De hecho, ya se estaba arrepintiendo, pero le daba igual. Quería hacer un favor y lo haría.

Con mucho cuidado volvió a entrar en aquel sitio. Era asqueroso. Muy pronto los cadáveres habrían entrado en la etapa más desagradable de la descomposición y sería insoportable. Decidió centrarse en lo que iba buscando. No le costó dar con él. Un precioso y carísimo bolso de Louis Vuitton era fácil de reconocer en cualquier parte. Estaba segura de que pertenecía a la mismísima Regina, y que esto era lo que quería ir a buscar.

Era una tontería, pero se sentía realizada. Mínimamente. Le encantaba ayudar a las personas. Y esperaba que esta vez la morena sí le agradeciera. Había buscado sus pertenencias, y era un gran detalle. Una sonrisa adornaba su cara cuando llegó al campamento, lugar que la hizo borrarla de inmediato. Regina estaba en el suelo, cerca de la orilla, como si se hubiera caído. Y no había rastro de Ruby. August tampoco había vuelto.

 **-x-**

Pero Emma quién se creía que era. Se había autoproclamado líder sólo porque no tenía competencia, y ahora se creía que tenía poder sobre los demás. Regina no era ninguna niñera, y menos de una persona adulta como lo era Ruby. ¿Es que acaso aquella chica no podía cuidarse sola?

También le molestaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, pero esta vez lo aceptó porque no tuvo más remedio. Afortunadamente, la otra morena era tranquila.

El cielo había empezado a cubrirse de nubes y la marea comenzó a agitarse. Era probable que lloviese, lo que tenía tanto pros como contras. Realmente, había más cosas negativas que positivas. Por ejemplo, que la hoguera se apagaría y la leña se mojaría. Al menos estarían cubiertos, era lo único que la consolaba.

De un momento a otro, Ruby pasó de estar fuera del agua a dentro. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esa muchacha? La corriente la arrastraría. Regina salió corriendo hasta la orilla, con la mala suerte de que tropezó y cayó.

\- ¡Ruby! ¡Sal de ahí! – gritó.

La morena no pareció escucharla, seguía tranquilamente en el mar y cada vez se veía más lejos. La marea la estaba llevando a mar abierto, y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. No podía meterse al mar. Dirigió una mirada desesperada alrededor, pero no había nadie más. Emma no estaba, pero aun así lo intentó.

\- ¡Emma! ¡Emma!

Pero para cuando la rubia llegó a la playa, era demasiado tarde. Lo había visto todo. Regina seguía en la misma posición, mirando al infinito. Había sido consciente de cómo Ruby se había ahogado. Murió ante sus ojos, y no pudo hacer absolutamente nada.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado? – gritó la rubia, ayudando a Regina a levantarse.

\- Ruby… la hemos perdido.

 **-x-**

No podían haberla perdido. Tenía que ser una broma. Una broma cruel del destino. ¿Por qué? Si ya de por sí eran pocos, ¿por qué debía morir uno más? Era frustrante.

La frustración dio lugar a una especie de rabia dentro de Emma, quien miró a Regina con furia.

\- ¿Está muerta y no pudiste hacer nada? ¿Tan inútil eres que no puedes vigilarla? ¿Ni siquiera intentar salvarla? ¡Eres una egoísta! Deberías saber que existen más seres humanos en el mundo, no solo estás tú y el resto de personas no estamos a tu servicio. – gritó, tirándole el bolso que llevaba. – Toma. Lo he ido a buscar por ti.

Se alejó de ella, dejándola perpleja. Se alejó lo suficiente como para sólo poder distinguir un cuerpo a lo lejos, pero sin poder ver su rostro. Y cuando estuvo allí, dejó que las lágrimas salieran sin control. Se sentó mirando al horizonte, mientras las gotas saladas resbalaban por su cara sin parar. No era justo. Sí, era cierto que apenas la conocía, pero Ruby no parecía mala persona. Se escapaba de su casa buscando una vida mejor, y así acababa. Y Augsut, ¿qué pensaría él cuando se enterara? Se sentiría destrozado.

Aquella noche él no volvió. Emma se sentía preocupada, pero era demasiado tarde como para adentrarse en el bosque a buscarlo. ¿Y si había muerto también? Quizás había encontrado un refugio y volvería por la mañana. Era lo más probable, pues había empezado a llover bastante fuerte y no era seguro estar a la intemperie.

Ella, por su parte, se dirigió a la tienda y, sin dirigirle la palabra a Regina, se tumbó dándole la espalda y después de intentarlo por un largo rato, logró dormirse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Creo que he tardado un poco más de lo normal en actualizar pero ya estoy aquí. Muchas gracias por las reviews a CarlaMills, Lau, Melanie, gencastrom09, FandeDaniDaniels y por supuesto a mi fan. Espero que os guste este capítulo :)**

 **Para aquellos que sigan también mi otro fic, no tardaré mucho más en actualizar.**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **5**

 _Día 3_

Emma siempre buscaba una excusa para remolonear en la cama. Que hiciera frío, que lloviese, o simplemente que fuera muy temprano eran excusas válidas para la rubia, motivos de peso que la hacían alargar el despertar al menos cinco minutos.

Pero allí, en medio de la nada, sin apenas un colchón o un lugar decente para dormir – sin contar con los mosquitos que tuvo que matar durante la noche-, era imposible disfrutar del sueño. Es más, incluso había tenido pesadillas. Había soñado con Regina y Ruby. Con Regina observando la muerte de Ruby con una sonrisa en la cara. Con Regina matando ella misma a Ruby. Era la peor noche que pasaba en años.

El ruido de una pala llamó su atención. A pesar del sueño que tenía, logró abrir los ojos y descubrió que Regina no estaba allí, así que aquel sonido debía estar siendo provocado por ella. Cuando se acercó, comprobó que estaba en lo cierto. La morena había tomado prestada su pala improvisada y estaba cavando de nuevo el hoyo que ella había empezado el día anterior. A su lado pudo distinguir el cuerpo sin vida de Ruby. ¿Cómo…?

\- Buenos días. – el saludo frío de Regina interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que dirigiera la mirada hacia la cara de la morena y se fijara en las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. – La marea ha traído de vuelta su cuerpo.

\- ¿Y por qué has cambiado de idea? ¿Por qué la vas a enterrar?

\- Ella se lo merece.

Emma no entendía nada. La noche anterior se había dejado llevar por el dolor que había sentido tras la pérdida y culpó a Regina de haberla dejado morir, sin darle la oportunidad de expresarse. Ahora, quien se sentía culpable era ella.

\- Después podemos ir a buscar a August. Aunque supongo que ya habrás estado pensando en ello, _salvadora_. – el tono irónico que usó esta vez la morena la descolocó de nuevo. Sí, definitivamente le había dolido y debía disculparse.

\- Está bien. ¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó con cautela.

\- Me ayudaría apartándose de mi vista.

Así era Regina. Directa, fría, sin miedo. Intimidante. Podría pasarse horas buscando adjetivos para describirla, pero se limitó a obedecerla e irse a hacer otras cosas.

 **-x-**

La noche de Regina no había sido mejor. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de la otra morena ahogándose se repetía una y otra vez, sin parar. Y la impotencia que había sentido al no hacer nada por ella no había hecho sino crecer tras las palabras de aquella rubia impertinente. ¡Ella no estaba! ¡No vio nada! ¿Cómo podía atreverse a juzgarla?

Es cierto que se había comportado como una idiota con ella. Había sido brusca, antipática y consideraba su culpa que se llevaran tan mal. Pero era algo que no podía evitar. Había algo en Emma que la impulsaba a actuar así, y no era el episodio del café. Era algo que no lograba entender, se escapaba de su conocimiento.

El cuerpo de Ruby apareció en la orilla temprano, y para cuando Regina hubo despertado, estaba ahí. No podía seguir viendo esa imagen, así que con dificultad la arrastró hacia el lugar en el que Emma había empezado a cavar, que había sido cubierto de nuevo. Una punzada de satisfacción la recorrió al ver aquel hueco cerrado. La rubia le había hecho caso.

Una vez terminó de enterrar el cuerpo de aquella chica, susurró unas palabras más para sí misma que para fuera, y se alejó. A su pesar, se dirigió hacia la _salvadora_ , sintiéndose orgullosa del nuevo mote que le había puesto.

\- Ya estoy lista. ¿Lo está usted?

\- En cinco minutos. – respondió Emma, sin mirarla. Preparaba una mochila con algunas provisiones. – Regina… tenemos que hablar.

\- No tengo nada que hablar con usted.

\- Bien, pues yo sí. – volvió a responder, exasperada. – Te debo una disculpa. Anoche estaba dolida y te culpé, sin sentido. Lo siento muchísimo.

\- Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora, te agradecería que no hablaras en todo el trayecto. – dijo seria la morena.

\- Regina… una cosa más. ¿Por qué? Me gustaría saber qué pasó.

Regina suspiró, pasándose las manos por la cara y respirando profundamente antes de contestarle a la rubia.

\- Lo que pasó es que era una chiquilla inconsciente que no se podía estar quieta. El mar pasó a estar revuelto de un momento a otro, y yo… simplemente no pude hacer nada por ella. Ni aunque el mar hubiese estado en calma. Habríamos muerto dos en lugar de una.

Emma asintió, como entendiendo la explicación de Regina, pero a los pocos segundos le dirigió la mirada de nuevo y volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con el mar? ¿Sufres hidrofobia?

Ante la absurda teoría que acababa de decir Emma, la morena no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada.

\- ¿Hidrofobia? ¿Es eso lo que piensas? – contraatacó Regina, con otra pregunta. Su rostro pasó a estar serio de nuevo, mientras se decidía a contarlo o no.

 _Regina siempre esperaba que llegara el verano para que sus padres la llevaran a la casa que tenían en la playa. Año tras otro, la emoción del calor y el mar la llenaban de alegría. Le encantaba hacer castillos de arena con su padre, enterrarse y mirar cómo las olas rompían hasta que la marea llegaba a mojarle los pies._

 _Jamás entraba._

 _Su madre pasaba los días veraniegos tomando el sol o con alguna de sus amigas, y su padre no tenía demasiado tiempo para ella. Así, la morena nunca había aprendido a nadar. A pesar de sus ganas, pues siempre se quedaba mirando el horizonte con desconsuelo, nunca se atrevió a meterse. Cora Mills le hablaba incansablemente de los peligros del mar, consiguiendo que Regina desarrollara un miedo irracional a todo lo que tuviera que ver con este._

Era frustrante. Más aún, era vergonzoso. No le gustaba reconocerlo. No quería hacerlo, pero la insistente mirada de Emma sobre ella la hizo ceder.

\- Yo… no sé nadar.

 **-x-**

Mientras se adentraban en el bosque, Emma no se sacaba de la cabeza aquella confesión de Regina, y pensó que nadar era una tarea pendiente en la que ella misma la ayudaría si fuera necesario. Por dios, era nadar. Era algo vital. ¿Nunca había ido a la playa? ¿A la piscina? Aunque sus padres no tuvieran tiempo para enseñarla, ¿no la apuntaron a ningún curso para que aprendiera? Aquella mujer era un completo enigma, y la rubia estaba segura de que escondía muchas más cosas. Cosas que le gustaría descubrir.

Por otro lado, que August no hubiera vuelto al campamento era preocupante. En su interior, Emma quería convencerse de que era posible que se hubiera perdido, o que hubiera encontrado un lugar para refugiarse y todavía no estuviera preparado para volver. Pero su instinto le decía todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Cómo planea no perderse? Estoy segura de que hemos pasado por ese árbol al menos tres veces. – señaló Regina, agotada y con el rostro rojo y empapado en sudor.

Emma pensó en echarle en cara lo de no hablar en todo el trayecto, pero la morena no tenía buen aspecto. Rápidamente sacó agua y se la tendió, esperando que le sentara bien y se repusiese.

\- Con esto voy marcando el camino. – dijo, enseñándole una pequeña navaja. – Hago una pequeña cruz en los árboles, así podremos guiarnos.

\- ¿De dónde…? Es igual, no importa. Supongo que estoy demasiado cansada para discutir contigo.

Realmente estaba cansada. Su herida estaba bastante mejor, pero aun así le seguía costando caminar y había estado haciendo grandes esfuerzos desde esa mañana. Entonces, ocurrió algo inesperado. Emma se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la morena y haciéndole señas.

\- Sube. Pero tendrás que cargar la mochila.

\- No me voy a subir a su espalda, si es lo que está pensando. – indicó Regina, con una mueca desconfiada.

\- Vamos, no va a pasar nada. Y por favor, deja de tratarme de usted. Ah, y te recuerdo que tengo un nombre, que es Emma. E – M – M – A. – deletreó la rubia.

\- De acuerdo, E – M – M – A – repitió la morena- no pienso subirme en tu espalda por nada del mundo.

\- Entonces te subiré yo.

Después de algunos forcejeos, y a pesar de las quejas de la morena, Emma consiguió que Regina se subiera sobre ella y así poder continuar el camino. Era sorprendente lo ligera que se sentía.

 **-x-**

No se creía lo que estaba pasando. Ella, siendo cargada por la estúpida rubia y sintiéndose bien con la situación. Emma era bastante fuerte – aunque ya lo sospechaba – y lo estaba demostrando en ese momento.

Se lo agradecía. Era cierto que estaba agotada. No se sentía bien, y no estaba segura de cuánto habría durado por su propio pie. Pero era orgullosa y testaruda, no soportaba no poder hacer las cosas por sí misma.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Por qué estamos volviendo? – se había percatado hacía un rato que los árboles por los que pasaban tenían la marca que la rubia les había hecho anteriormente.

\- ¿Estamos volviendo? Oh, no me había dado cuenta. – respondió esta, pero Regina supo enseguida que mentía.

\- No me mienta. Dígame por qué volvemos.

Emma se quedó en silencio, y Regina la obligó a pararse. Consiguió que la bajara y la miró fijamente.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Podemos adentrarnos más en el bosque, correr peligro y que no tengas las suficientes fuerzas para salir corriendo, si es que hace falta. Volveremos mañana, cuando estés mejor. – soltó la rubia, bruscamente. – Dios. Todavía no sé por qué me preocupo por ti.

\- Acepto la excusa. Pero debería mirar al cielo un momento.

Unas nubes oscuras habían cubierto sus cabezas de un momento a otro, y no parecía que se fueran a ir hasta pasada la noche. Es más, el tiempo iba a empeorar. La lluvia comenzaría a caer de un momento a otro.

 **-x-**

Así fue. Después de andar unos veinte minutos bajo una ligera lluvia, esta empezó a hacerse más intensa, obligando a las dos mujeres a correr hacia el primer refugio que encontrasen. Este no era otro que los restos del fuselaje, donde Emma había despertado. La rubia arrastró a Regina hacia dentro, para cubrirse aunque fuera durante unos minutos.

\- ¿Este es su plan? – preguntó la morena, visiblemente molesta. - ¿Refugiarnos junto a un montón de cuerpos en descomposición? Qué asco.

\- No realmente. Me ha parecido ver una cueva no muy lejos de aquí. Pero tienes que estar preparada para correr.

\- Oh. ¡Te ha parecido ver! ¡Ni siquiera estás segura!

\- ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí toda la noche? Junto a esta gente… muerta.- la desafió Emma.

Regina le dio la razón en una mueca no muy agradable. La rubia señaló la dirección de la cueva y esta asintió. No hubo más palabras. Un gesto y se dirigieron hacia aquella cueva, que por suerte estaba relativamente cerca. Emma llegó primero y vio cómo la morena se dejó caer nada más llegar.

\- Déjame ver tu herida. Has hecho muchos esfuerzos hoy.

Sin protesta –algo que sorprendió a Emma- Regina dejó que observara. Seguía en el suelo, respirando con dificultad debido a la carrera. La herida no estaba en mal estado, pero podía estar mejor, así que Emma se dedicó a curarla despacio y cambió la venda. Después, se fijó en que la morena temblaba de frío, así que no dudó en sacar la pequeña manta que había metido en la mochila para ponérsela por encima.

\- Gracias. – dijo Regina, por primera vez.

Emma se sorprendió tanto que abrió los ojos como platos, lo que hizo a la morena cambiar su expresión y rodar sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tan extraño es que intente ser amable? – volvió a hablar la morena.

\- La verdad es que sí. Por lo menos conmigo.

\- Creo… que hemos empezado con mal pie.

\- Sí. – le dio la razón la rubia. – Pero ha sido por tu culpa. – la miró con algo de miedo, pero al verla sonreír se tranquilizó.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, escuchando y viendo la lluvia caer, frente a ellas. Fue Emma quien se atrevió a volver a hablar.

\- Siento lo de tu marido.

Regina suspiró, y Emma estuvo segura de que no le gustaba hablar de ello, pero ya era tarde, ya la había fastidiado.

\- No lo sientas tanto.

Esta respuesta dejó a la rubia confundida, pero no quiso ahondar más en el tema, así que rápidamente empezó a hablar de otra cosa.

\- Bueno, quizás…¿podamos volver a empezar? – preguntó con una sonrisa, y extendió su mano hacia Regina. – Emma Swan.

\- Regina. – sonrió la morena. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, pensó la rubia, esta vez sería diferente. – Regina Mills.

Automáticamente ese nombre se repitió en su mente como un eco. _Regina Mills_.

\- ¡No me jodas!


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

 **Me alegro de que os siga gustando esta historia y espero que sigáis aquí presentes. Muchas gracias por las reviews a CarlaMills, yara sosa, FandeDaniDaniels, LyzzSQ, franchiulla y a mi fan.**

 **Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **6**

 _Día 5_

La identidad de Regina Mills en Londres no era un secreto para nadie. A pesar de haber empezado su carrera profesional en los Estados Unidos, rápidamente el mercado londinense había demandado su marca de zapatos. No era una diseñadora de renombre, pero se había abierto camino en aquel mundo con facilidad.

Sin embargo, no era aquella razón – aunque sí una de ellas- la principal por la que Emma Swan conocía tan bien el nombre de la morena. La prensa lo sabía. La televisión lo sabía. Todos los medios de comunicación, en general, lo sabían. La muerte del empresario Leopold White había hecho eco y la presencia de su – ahora viuda – mujer en Londres no había pasado desapercibida.

Por supuesto, Emma mintió sobre los motivos por los que sabía de ella. Ocultó que había oído su nombre en las noticias, que sabía que era sospechosa en el asesinato de su marido, y simplemente le dijo que una vez había comprado unos zapatos suyos. Tampoco le había mentido. Era cierto que una vez compró unos zapatos de su marca. Bastante buenos, o eso recordaba.

No hubo más palabras sobre el tema durante aquella noche, ni durante el día siguiente. No pudieron moverse de la cueva, pues la lluvia había empeorado durante la noche y había sido acompañada de fuertes vientos. Sobrevivieron a base de las provisiones que había llevado Emma y se dedicaron a esperar, mientras hablaban de todo y nada a la vez. La rubia se mantuvo distante, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la morena.

No fue hasta el otro día que pudieron salir de la cueva. Aquella pequeña tormenta había amainado, y el sol volvía a brillar sobre aquella misteriosa y deshabitada isla. Su prioridad máxima era encontrar a August y regresar al campamento.

\- No tiene por qué huir de mí, señorita Swan. – dijo Regina, cuando llevaban ya una hora de caminata. – No sé de qué tiene miedo.

\- No tengo miedo de nada, Regina. – respondió Emma, hablando más para sí misma que para la morena. – Aunque bueno, quizás deba tener algo de miedo de esta maldita isla.

\- ¿No me teme a mí?

\- ¿A ti? No. Tal vez a tu forma de tratarme de usted. ¿Por qué debería temerle, señora Mills? – la rubia dirigió por primera vez en todo el día su mirada hacia Regina. Y por primera vez, sintió algo de miedo.

Muchas sensaciones se contradecían en su interior. Por un lado, realmente no conocía a Regina, y perfectamente podría haber matado a su marido. Al fin y al cabo, le había dicho que no lo sintiera por él. Pero por otro lado…la morena no parecía capaz de cometer tal crimen. Podía ser altiva, fría e intimidante, pero dudaba mucho que fuese una asesina. Quería conocerla, y aunque las acusaciones fueran ciertas, quería saber los motivos que la habían impulsado a hacer aquello.

\- Diría que no es muy sensato pasear tranquilamente con una presunta asesina a su lado. Aunque claro, usted nunca me pareció muy prudente. – Regina vio que Emma la miró sorprendida y prosiguió. – Oh, ¿pensaba que me había creído el cuento de los zapatos? No soy estúpida, Emma.

\- Lo de los zapatos es cierto.

\- De acuerdo, me lo creeré. Pero usted lo sabía. Por eso ha estado distante.

\- ¿Acaso echabas de menos que te diera conversación? – preguntó Emma, con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Por dios! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no tenga miedo?! – exclamó la morena, desesperada.

\- Si quisieras matarme, ya lo habrías hecho.

 **-x-**

Un nuevo paisaje se extendía ante los ojos de ambas mujeres. Habían llegado a un acantilado desde el que se podía ver el mar. Y nada más, porque hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, todo era azul. El Océano Atlántico se mostraba ante ellas tranquilo, sin perturbaciones. Era una imagen tranquilizadora.

La primera en fijarse en lo que había a su alrededor fue Regina. El agua de la lluvia aún seguía presente en la tierra bajo sus pies, que la había convertido en barro y había ensuciado sus ropas. La morena se encontró agradeciendo haber tomado prestadas prendas que encontró en otra maleta.

Si miraba hacia abajo, podía ver una caída de unos 9 metros de altura que terminaba en rocas puntiagudas. Tal y como en las películas. Y tal y como en las películas, entre las rocas pudo distinguir un cuerpo.

\- ¿Emma? – preguntó un poco angustiada. - ¿Tenías muchas esperanzas con respecto a August?

\- No, lamentablemente no. – suspiró la rubia - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque creo que le he encontrado. – dijo Regina señalando en la dirección donde lo había visto.

\- Oh, dios mío… ¿Estás segura de que es él?

La morena se acercó más al precipicio para fijarse mejor, pero estaba segura. Aquel muchacho había seguido el triste destino de su novia. Y a él sí que no lo podían salvar. Lo observó durante unos segundos más con pena, y cuando se giró para volver, resbaló.

\- ¡EMMA! – gritó desesperada, agarrándose con dificultad a lo que podía.

La rubia corrió rápidamente en su ayuda, ofreciendo su brazo para subirla, y animándola a ello.

\- Vamos Regina, agárrate. Te subiré.

\- Me voy a caer…

\- No te vas a caer. No voy a dejar que mueras tú también.

Emma se tumbó en el suelo, sujetándose a una roca y se acercó todo lo que podía a Regina. Un par de centímetros más y la hubo alcanzado, para no sin dificultad lograr que volviera a tierra firme y alejarse de aquel acantilado. Y sorprendentemente para las dos, la morena se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia capturándola en un fuerte abrazo.

Cualquier tipo de conversación que pudieran haber tenido, había sido finalizada incluso antes de empezarla. Una vez se hubieron separado Emma se levantó, se giró, y sin decir una palabra comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Regina se limitó a seguirla. Ahora estaban completamente solas.

 **-x-**

El campamento era un desastre. El viento había hecho que la tienda se volara y quedase enganchada en un árbol, y al intentar recuperarla probablemente se rasgaría.

\- Joder.

Emma examinó el lugar cuidadosamente, en busca de lo que habían dejado allí antes de irse. La comida que habían dejado – protegida- se había echado a perder, todo estaba lleno de arena y mojado por la lluvia. Y el bolso de Regina, aquel que había insistido en recuperar hasta que lo logró, no estaba por ningún lado.

\- Esto es un desastre. Hemos perdido más de la mitad de la comida y todo está roto. – se quejó Emma.

\- Normalmente no soy así de positiva, señorita Swan, pero estamos en una isla. Podemos conseguir comida. Sólo tenemos que encontrar un sitio donde conseguir agua y otro donde dormir.

Regina cambiaba constantemente la forma de tratarla, y eso a Emma la confundía cada vez más. No le gustaba que la tratara de usted. ¿Por qué debía seguir manteniendo las formas? Estaban solas en una isla desierta.

Por otro lado, la morena no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse. Cuando había abrazado a Emma, había sido un impulso, completamente justificable, pues le había salvado la vida. Pero ella no solía comportarse impulsivamente. Además, la señorita Swan todavía no le caía del todo bien. Aunque, debía reconocer, en pocos días habían progresado bastante. Y ahora tenía razón. Todo era un desastre.

\- Parece que va a llover de nuevo. – dijo Regina, apuntando al cielo con su dedo. – Podríamos regresar a la cueva y mañana encargarnos de todo este desastre, con la mente más despejada.

\- Sí. Me parece una buena idea.

El que había sido su refugio los dos días anteriores, realmente no quedaba lejos de allí, y era la mejor opción que tenían esa noche. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco había mucho que hacer. Era frustrante permanecer allí sabiendo que nadie las estaba buscando, y que probablemente nadie las encontraría si no pasaban por allí.

\- Gracias. – otra vez, Regina fue la primera en hablar. – Por salvarme la vida. Incluso sabiendo que puedo ser una asesina.

\- Vamos, Regina, para ya. – protestó Emma. – No creo que seas una asesina.

Regina sonrió, sintiéndose agradecida con aquella mujer. No la conocía de casi nada, era perfectamente entendible si creía en lo que habían dicho las noticias, pero aun así decidió no hacerlo. Ya había hecho más que su propia madre, quien solo se había molestado en llamarla para preguntarle _qué había hecho_. Perdida en sus pensamientos suspiró, algo de lo que la rubia se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Regina?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Siento que tus cosas se hayan perdido.

\- No importa. – respondió, sacando de su bolsillo una foto, que miró con una sonrisa. – Recuperé lo que de verdad me importaba.

\- Es un niño. ¿Es tu…?

\- Es mi hijo. Henry.

Emma no dijo más, solo sonrió, y siguieron el camino en silencio. Pero una vez se hubieron instalado de nuevo, volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Sabes, Regina? Me gustaría conocer tu historia. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo en esta isla y no mucho que hacer, quizás puedas animarte a contarme.

\- ¿Me contarás tú la tuya?

Ahí estaba, otra vez usando el tú. No sabía por qué, pero le encantaba cuando lo hacía. Sonrió y asintió a modo de respuesta.

\- Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te animarás? – volvió a preguntar, algo emocionada. De verdad quería conocer el misterio que era Regina.

\- Quizás. – respondió la morena, con una sonrisa. – Quizás algún día. Buenas noches, señorita Swan.


	7. Chapter 7

**La isla**

 **7**

 _Día 10_

Los últimos días no habían sido precisamente fáciles. Después de la tormenta y la muerte de August, se habían quedado solas, y el arreglo del campamento necesitaba bastante trabajo. Muchísimo. Habían sido cinco días sin descanso, de un lado para otro, consiguiendo agua y comida a duras penas, haciendo esfuerzos por encima de sus posibilidades. Pero lo habían conseguido. Volvían a tener un lugar donde refugiarse medianamente decente.

Y, gracias a la cabezonería de rubia - algo a lo que Regina tuvo que ceder - tenían un "bonito" cementerio que se extendía en un gran campo adentrándose en la isla. Cavar las había dejado exhaustas, habían tardado días… y aun así Emma tuvo la fuerza de ir a cazar para el almuerzo después de haber terminado.

Regina la esperaba en la tienda, mientras se dedicaba a observar cómo rompían las olas en la orilla. En aquellos días algo había cambiado, y debía admitir que Emma Swan empezaba a caerle bien. Es decir, era cabezota, infantil e irrespetuosa pero aun así…aquella rubia tenía su encanto. Su relación había mejorado notablemente desde que Emma le salvó la vida, y ahora no sabía cómo agradecérselo. La vio llegar con lo que sería su comida y sonrió.

\- Es lo único que he podido conseguir, lo siento.

\- Es suficiente, Emma.

 _Emma_. Se sentía bien decir ese nombre, y para la rubia era maravilloso escucharlo de los labios de Regina. Al fin había acabado con aquella tontería del usted y de llamarla _Señorita Swan_. Ahora simplemente eran Emma y Regina.

\- Sé que piensas que soy una inútil, pero no lo soy. – soltó la morena mientras comían.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? No lo pienso, mira todo lo que hemos conseguido hacer en tan solo cinco días.

\- Me refiero a que siempre eres tú la que se encarga de cazar y conseguir la comida, mientras yo…me quedo aquí a esperar a que vuelvas. Además, si no lo pensaras, me habrías dejado ir sola al bosque. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Emma la miró y luego desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte durante unos segundos, como si estuviera pensándoselo.

\- Honestamente, Regina…no tengo respuesta para eso. Supongo que porque estabas herida y no quería correr más riesgos. – se encogió de hombros.- Pero nunca he creído que fueras inútil.

\- Podría ayudarte a conseguir comida. Sé pescar.

\- Genial, entonces tú te encargarás de la cena.

Regina rió levemente, antes de cambiar su expresión a una mueca de entre asco y tristeza.

\- ¿Qué problema hay? – preguntó Emma.

\- Ese… - respondió Regina señalando al mar.

\- Ah, claro, tu problema de hidrofobia.

\- No es un problema de hidrofobia, Emma. Yo…sé que no me hace falta nadar para pescar, pero…le tengo pánico al mar.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Alguna vez has entrado? ¿O al menos lo has intentado?

\- Sí. Una vez… - comenzó a relatar Regina, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

 _Tendría nueve o diez años cuando decidió que era lo suficientemente mayor y valiente para meterse en aquellas aguas que tanto le habían llamado la atención desde que las vio por primera vez. A pesar de que su madre le había advertido cien mil veces que no lo hiciera, sabía que tenía que probarlo. Además, el desobedecer a Cora era un valor añadido a su aventura._

 _Lo había planeado todo minuciosamente. Su madre dejaría de vigilarla por un largo rato en cuanto llegaran sus amigas. Cuando lo hicieron, se dirigió lentamente a la orilla, despacio, como queriendo saborear el momento. Y una vez metió los pies en el agua, nada pudo pararla. Al menos hasta que quedó cubierta hasta los hombros. La sensación de estar en el mar por primera vez era maravillosa, se sentía tan emocionada que lo siguiente no lo vio venir. La marea bajó con rapidez para formar una gran ola que revolcó a Regina…_

\- …pensé que iba a morir ahí. No sabía nadar y no podía respirar. Creía que moriría ahogada. Y cuando casi conseguí salir del agua, me picó una medusa. – continuó, bajo la atenta mirada de Emma, quien la había estado escuchando sin dejar de prestar atención. – Mi madre me echó una bronca terrible. Y desde entonces no me he atrevido a volver al mar.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Regina? Es hora de perder ese miedo. – dijo la rubia, animada. – Yo me comprometo a ayudarte. Y también puedo enseñarte a nadar.

\- Oh no, Emma, tú…no tienes la obligación de ayudarme.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo. Así que vamos allá, y espero que pesques el mejor pez que veamos.

 **-x-**

La tarde había sido divertida, tanto para Emma como para Regina. La rubia había disfrutado ayudándola a perder su miedo al mar, sin poder contener algunas risitas por culpa de las reacciones de Regina. Pero finalmente consiguió meterse hasta las rodillas y consiguió un buen pez.

Regina se había sentido orgullosa de sí misma, pero Emma lo estuvo más, estaba segura. Y estaba contenta. Ver la satisfacción en la cara de la morena al conseguirlo finalmente hizo que de repente todos aquellos días de agonía y sufrimiento hubieran merecido la pena.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a pescar? Conoces muchas técnicas. – preguntó curiosa, la verdad es que se le daba muy bien.

\- Mi padre me enseñó. Durante los ratos libres que tenía, y todos los domingos los reservaba para mí. Íbamos al lago y allí pasábamos los días enteros, a pesar de mi madre. – respondió la morena distraída.

Emma se fijó en lo que estaba haciendo. Miraba la foto de Henry, como si se fuera a olvidar de su rostro. La miraba con tristeza, con nostalgia, y con pena. Sonrió con tristeza y fue a sentarse a su lado, una forma silenciosa de darle apoyo.

\- Lo echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – Regina se secó una lágrima que amenazaba con salir. – Hoy es su cumpleaños.

\- Oh. Vaya… ¿cuántos cumple?

\- Cinco. – suspiró. – Le había comprado una bicicleta. Le prometí que le enseñaría a montar. Era la bicicleta que le había gustado, estaba muy emocionado por tenerla…

 _La mano de Henry se aferraba con fuerza a la de su madre mientras paseaban por la tienda. Él todavía no había visto ninguna bicicleta que le gustara, a pesar de que Regina le había señalado unas cuantas que podían servir perfectamente para él. Estaban por llegar al final cuando Henry se soltó y salió corriendo hacia una de las bicis._

 _\- Mamá, mamá, ¡quiero esta bici! ¡quiero esta bici!_

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esa, Henry?_

 _\- Siiiiii mamá, como las que usan los chicos grandes. Porque yo ya soy grande, ¿verdad?_

 _\- El más grande de todos, tesoro. – sonrió ella, mientras se agachaba para abrazarlo. – Bien. Será esta bici, pero tendrás que esperar a tu cumpleaños, ¿de acuerdo? Y te tienes que seguir portando bien._

 _\- Sí mami, seré el niño más bueno del mundo y me ganaré esa bicicleta. Así luego tú y yo hacemos carreras, aunque te voy a ganar yo siempre._

A estas alturas era imposible para la morena contener las lágrimas. Era evidente lo mucho que extrañaba a su hijo. Y Emma no pudo evitar imaginarse a Regina comportándose tiernamente con su pequeño niño, empujando su bici y curando sus heridas cuando se cayera. La imagen la llenó de tristeza y ella también tuvo ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Se limitó a abrazar a Regina – fue algo impulsivo - y a consolarla.

\- Quizás cuando volvamos puedas enseñarme a mí también a montar en bici. Junto a Henry, a ver quién aprende primero. Y luego haré carreras con él.

Regina no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Se imaginó a Emma y a Henry discutiendo por la victoria y ninguno dando su brazo a torcer. En determinados aspectos Emma le recordaba a Henry. Y por muy raro que pareciera, aquella situación no la incomodó.

\- No te rías de mí. De verdad quiero aprender a montar en bici. – se quejó la rubia.

\- Está bien. Cuando volvamos te enseñaré. – hizo una pausa - ¿De verdad crees que volveremos?

\- Claro que sí. Eso quiero pensar. De alguna manera el destino tiene que recompensarme que te haya soportado durante tu período _Soy-la-Reina-Malvada_.

Regina fingió hacerse la ofendida, y Emma quiso contener la risa, pero no pudo. Terminaron ambas riéndose a carcajadas, algo que, ninguna sabía que la otra no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

\- Entonces déjame compensar esa etapa preparando la cena. Va a ser el mejor pescado que hayas comido nunca en una isla desierta.

* * *

 **Hola! De nuevo gracias por las reviews y por la espera.**

 **Espero que os guste el capítulo, como veis Regina poco a poco se ha ido soltando y ha contado alguna cosilla de su vida. Pronto mucho más! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaa! Sin más, agradeceros las reviews a todos y con ganas de que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo :)**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **8**

 _Día 14_

Aquel día, Emma despertó casi sobresaltada, como si su cuerpo detectara el peligro y creara un mecanismo de defensa contra él. Estaba a punto de amanecer, y sin embargo Regina no estaba allí. Aquello disparó todas sus alarmas y la hizo preocuparse. ¿A dónde podría haber ido la morena tan temprano? Afortunadamente, antes de que Emma saliera en su búsqueda, Regina apareció.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Iba a ir a buscarte. – señaló hacia su mochila, lista para salir de "excursión". – Estaba preocupada.

\- He ido a buscar agua. No podía dormir más, así que salí a dar un paseo y aproveché. – se explicó la morena. – No era mi intención preocuparte. Lo siento. Solo…necesitaba un rato para pensar, y pensaba que seguirías dormida para cuando volviese.

\- Entiendo. Pero por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera. – rogó Emma.

Regina simplemente asintió. Lejos de sentirse incómoda por las atenciones de la rubia, era agradable saber que alguien se preocupaba por ella. Por el contrario, para Emma cada vez era más extraña esa sensación de unión con la morena, que la hacía estar alerta todo el tiempo por si le pasaba algo. Ella siempre había querido ayudar a las personas, pero con Regina era distinto. Con ella realmente sentía la _necesidad_ de protegerla. Siempre. Pero no quería ahondar más en ello.

 **-x-**

Durante los días anteriores se habían dedicado a explorar la zona oeste de la isla, aún desconocida para ambas mujeres. Con Emma a la cabeza de aquella expedición, habían encontrado un pequeño lago que podía servir como lugar de descanso, pues transmitía una tranquilidad desconocida para ellas hasta el momento.

A Emma se le había ocurrido una idea genial para pasar los días y tener algo con lo que entretenerse. Aquel lugar parecía seguro, así que continuaría con su plan y enseñaría a nadar a Regina. Solo esperaba que esta aceptase.

\- Regina, he pensado que podríamos pasar el día en el lago, hoy. ¿Qué te parece?

La morena tenía su mirada fija en el horizonte, perdida en sus pensamientos. Tan distraída estaba que no escuchó la propuesta de Emma.

\- Regina. – repitió la rubia, tuvo que hacerlo un par de veces hasta que consiguió que la mirara.

\- Oh, perdón. ¿Qué decías?

\- Que si quieres pasar el día en el lago. Podemos hacer algo divertido. Nadar, por ejemplo. – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No lo sé…no estoy muy animada hoy. Lo siento, Emma.

Pero la rubia no se rindió, y como si le leyera la mente, trató de convencerla a través de su punto más débil.

\- Vamos. Henry no va a sufrir menos porque tú te quedes aquí llorando por él.

No quiso decirlo con esas palabras, pero fueron las que le salieron. En un principio temió por la contestación de Regina, pero esta no se enfadó. Era todo un progreso lo que había conseguido en tan pocos días.

\- Tienes razón. Vayamos al lago, seguro que consigo animarme un poco.

 **-x-**

Robarle a un muerto no era un delito, ¿verdad? A fin de cuentas ellos no iban a volver a utilizar la ropa de sus maletas, y llevaban haciéndolo días, solo que más cuidadosamente. Esta vez Emma se había dedicado a revolver todas y cada una de las que había podido encontrar en busca de un bikini para Regina. Parecía que sólo había perdido el tiempo cuando al fin encontró algo.

\- ¡BINGO! Creo que este te servirá. – dijo pasándoselo a la morena, quien la miraba con expresión de incredulidad.

\- ¿Cómo…? – la pregunta quedó a medias, una vez comprobó que efectivamente, era de su talla.

\- Tengo buen ojo para las tallas. No me preguntes por qué, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Solo…nací con ese don. – dijo con una sonrisita.

\- ¿Y para ti?

\- De mi talla no hay. – mintió. A pesar de que no había encontrado demasiado material, sí que había varios que le servían. Pero no iba a usarlos y tampoco quería contarle a Regina el porqué.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que me vas a enseñar a nadar desde fuera del agua? – preguntó la morena alzando una ceja.

\- Oh, no voy a estar fuera. Mira, esto servirá. – señaló, sacando un bañador de hombre que la cubriría hasta las rodillas.

Una vez cambiadas, se dirigieron a aquel lago que no quedaba demasiado lejos de su campamento. Regina se pasó todo el camino dándole vueltas a por qué Emma le había mentido. Sí, obviamente lo sabía. Lo había podido leer en su mirada. Y se encontró deseosa de saber la razón, los motivos que habían impulsado a Emma a hacer eso.

\- Tuvo la suerte de que el agua –extremadamente fría- no la cubriera del todo, ya que si no se habría negado rotundamente a meterse ahí dentro. Aunque de todas maneras se sentía un poco insegura.

\- ¿Estás segura de que puedes enseñarme? – preguntó a Emma, aún un poco dudosa de tomar aquellas clases de natación.

\- No, en realidad solo quería verte en bikini. – bromeó la rubia, contagiando su risa a Regina. Pero lo cierto es que, en el interior de la cabeza de Emma, aquella broma no había sido del todo mentira.

La morena volvió a fijarse en Emma, que había entrado al agua con aquellas bermudas y una camiseta sin mangas, y se atrevió a preguntarle lo que toda la mañana llevaba rondando en su cabeza.

\- Emma. ¿Tienes algún tipo de complejo o inseguridad con tu cuerpo?

A Emma la tomó totalmente por sorpresa, nunca pensó que Regina podría hacerle ese tipo de preguntas.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, no…no es eso. Simplemente prefiero estar así.

\- Sabes que no te creo, ¿verdad? – se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. – De todas maneras, quiero que sepas que no tienes que tener ningún tipo de complejo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no es fácil, pero podrás superarlo.

\- Regina, no…no es un complejo. Es…simplemente una historia muy larga…y triste. De la que ahora no me apetece hablar.

Regina asintió en silencio, comprendiendo a la rubia. Cuando ella quisiera hablar, allí estaría para escucharla. Mientras tanto, prefería pasar un buen rato en su compañía y si aprendía a nadar eso era todavía mejor.

 **-x-**

Había sido un día bastante productivo, ninguna de las dos podría negarlo aunque quisiese. Regina empezó siendo un _torpe pececito_ en el agua - o así la había definido Emma-, pero aprendía rápido y había terminado sabiendo moverse correctamente. Aunque aún necesitaba bastante práctica, por supuesto.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a nadar? – preguntó Regina intrigada, apenas podía contener el interés que le había creado la rubia esa mañana, y desesperadamente sentía la necesidad de preguntarle para conocer datos sobre su pasado.

\- Aprendí a los siete u ocho años, no recuerdo bien. En un campamento. – respondió Emma, nostálgica. – Justo antes de que mi padre adoptivo en aquella época me dijera que no podía seguir viviendo con él.

\- Vaya. Lo siento mucho.

Regina estaba apenada. No sabía nada de Emma o de su vida y su infancia, y resultaba que también escondía cosas, como ella. Quizás aquella faceta de mujer fuerte y feliz escondía dolor, tanto o más que el que ella había podido sufrir en su vida. Inmediatamente se sintió culpable de haber juzgado a la rubia antes de tiempo.

\- No pasa nada. Pasó hace mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres saber la historia?

La morena asintió. Y no solo quería conocer aquella historia, quería conocer todas las demás. Aunque tuviera que pasarse la vida escuchando a Emma.

\- Mm..bueno, supongo que tendré que empezar por el principio. El edificio donde yo vivía con mis padres, los de verdad, se quemó. Yo tendría dos años, así que no recuerdo nada, es lo que me han contado. Consiguieron sacar a todo el mundo de allí, menos a mí. A mí…me sacaron mucho rato después, aún sigo sorprendida de haber sobrevivido. Pero eso nadie lo llegó a saber. Nunca. Me rescató un hombre llamado John, horas después de que el incendio fuese apagado y cuando todo el mundo se había ido. Mis padres creyeron que estaba muerta, y nadie les notificó que habían encontrado un bebé entre los escombros…supongo que John no quiso. No era un mal hombre, a pesar de que nunca me dejó que lo llamase papá y siempre me mandaba tareas que hacer.

\- Emma… - Regina quiso decir algo, alguna palabra de consuelo, pero la rubia no se lo permitió.

\- No me molestaba. Me gustaba sentirme útil, y John me trataba bien. Más de una vez me consoló cuando llegaba llorando del colegio porque se burlaban de mí, y era reconfortante. Estuve con él hasta los…ocho años, creo. Había enterrado los recuerdos hasta hoy. – dijo riendo un poco, con amargura. – Cuando volví del campamento me sorprendió con que iba a casarse con su novia y ya no me necesitaban. Ella estaba embarazada y no podían cuidar de mí. Esa es la parte bonita para decir que no querían encargarse más de una niña "grande" cuando tenían a su propio bebé en camino.

Los recuerdos de su infancia eran amargos, al menos la mayoría. Por eso Emma los había enterrado en lo más profundo, con la esperanza de no tener que escarbar nunca en ellos. Pero extrañamente, allí, con Regina, no dolían tanto y era capaz de sacar aquello que tanto le había dolido.

 _Emma volvía del campamento de verano feliz de volver a ver a John, quien le había dicho que la iba a echar mucho de menos y que estaría contando los días para volver a verla. Lo que la pequeña rubia no sabía es que en el fondo, el hombre consideraba un alivio mantenerse alejado de ella durante dos meses. Y no es que Emma se comportara mal – era algo traviesa, pero normalmente se comportaba bien-, pero siempre había llevado con ella la sensación de ser una carga._

 _La rubia se lo había pasado genial durante aquellos meses con sus amigos, pero había echado terriblemente de menos a su padre adoptivo. No veía la hora de volver a casa para darle un gran abrazo, que él la cubriera con sus fuertes brazos, y que le recordara lo mucho que la había echado de menos él también. Pero eso no pasó. John fue a recogerla con una sonrisa, pero no hubo abrazo. Simplemente dijo que tenía una buena noticia, que quería llegar a casa para contársela. Emma temía que aquella buena noticia no iba a ser tan buena para ella. Seguro que incluiría a Sally, su novia, y a la pequeña ella no le caía nada bien. Sentimiento que era recíproco._

 _Emma se bajó del coche con miedo, abrazando al perrito de peluche que la había acompañado todas y cada una de las noches que había dormido fuera, esperando aquella gran noticia._

 _\- ¡Hola Emma! – la saludó Sally, con una sonrisa y un abrazo que la niña identificó como falsos desde el primer momento._

 _\- Hola. – respondió ella con timidez, como siempre se comportaba con ella. Corrió hacia John y se escondió detrás de él._

 _\- Emma, ¿por qué no nos cuentas cómo te fue en el campamento? –preguntó él acariciando su pequeña cabeza._

 _\- No me apetece. Quiero saber la noticia._

 _Sally sonrió y entraron en la casa. Después de que Emma dejase sus cosas en su habitación – excepto el peluche-, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en su sillón, con los ojos muy abiertos y atenta a lo que le tenían que decir._

 _\- Sally y yo nos vamos a casar. – comenzó explicando John. – Está embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebé. Vas a tener un hermanito, Emma._

 _Pero Emma no quería un hermanito. No si era hijo de Sally. A pesar de eso, se calló sus pensamientos y simplemente les felicitó. Un par de días después le dijeron que no podían seguir ocupándose de ella. Su siguiente destino, el abandono, el orfanato. Nunca supo cómo pudieron ser tan crueles._

 **-x-**

Regina no daba crédito a la historia que Emma le había contado. Pero lo que más le sorprendía, es que la rubia no había soltado ni una sola lágrima, y no se creía que lo hubiera superado. Eso la hacía admirar un poco más a Emma cada vez. Quiso abrazarla, pero se contuvo.

\- Emma. Te debo una disculpa.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la rubia confundida.

\- Por haberte juzgado antes de tiempo. Yo…no era consciente de que tú también habías podido sufrir, y…no sé, simplemente pareces siempre con tantas ganas de hacer cosas y feliz que…lo siento.

\- No importa. Todos tenemos una primera impresión, y no siempre es la correcta. Yo pensé que tú eras una engreída mujer rica que no se preocupaba por los demás. Que a lo único que te dedicabas era a mirarte al espejo a pensar qué guapa eras y que el dinero era lo más importante en tu vida.

Regina estalló en carcajadas al oír aquello, al ver los gestos que hacía Emma intentando imitar lo que estaba describiendo.

\- Bueno, puede…que a veces me comporte un poco de esa manera.

\- Me alegro de que ya no lo hagas conmigo. – dijo Emma con una sonrisa, a la que Regina correspondió.

Pero otra pregunta rondaba la cabeza de la morena, desde que Emma le había contado su historia.

\- ¿Cómo te encontraron tus padres?

\- Sinceramente, no lo sé. –respondió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros. – Creo que alguien les dijo que su hija no había muerto en aquel incendio y se dedicaron a buscarme durante un tiempo, hasta que dieron conmigo. Me buscaron durante años. Supongo que fue más difícil porque ellos se fueron a vivir a Nueva York después de todo aquello.

\- Me alegro de que los hayas encontrado. O de que te hayan encontrado a ti. – dijo Regina, con un movimiento su mano apretó la de Emma, dándole apoyo sin necesidad de palabras. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dedicó a alguien una frase de esperanza. – Saldremos de aquí y podrás encontrarte con ellos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Antes que nada me gustaría disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente y se me ha vuelto casi imposible escribir. Espero que a partir de ahora pueda actualizar más rápido. Una vez más, muchas gracias por vuestras reviews y por leer el fic.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **9**

 _Día 23_

A Emma le había parecido una estupenda idea explorar a fondo la cueva en la que se habían quedado anteriormente. _"Necesitamos aventura, Regina, ¿no crees?"_ , había dicho. Pero no. No lo creía. Así que allí estaba ella, por fuera esperando que la pequeña aventura de la rubia terminase. Le había pedido que le hablase de vez en cuando para saber que seguía bien y a salvo.

Emma llevaba más de una hora ahí dentro, y la morena empezaba a aburrirse. ¿Qué tanto podría tener aquella cueva de interesante? Le daba vueltas a la linterna que tenía en su mano, encendiéndola y apagándola. La rubia había insistido en que se la quedase por si se animaba a entrar, aunque tenía muy seguro que no iba a hacerlo. Estaba dispuesta a descansar un rato cuando un grito de Emma la alarmó.

\- ¡Regina! ¡Socorro!

Las alarmas de la morena saltaron inmediatamente y se adentró en la cueva sin pensárselo un segundo. Le había dicho a Emma que era peligroso, que no debía meterse porque podría pasarle algo, pero a la rubia le gustaba el peligro. ¡Maldita y estúpida Swan! No podía estarse quieta.

\- ¿Emma? Emma por favor, dime algo. No te quedes callada. ¡Emma! – gritó Regina, preocupada. Después de aquel grito no había oído nada más y aunque no quisiese reconocerlo tenía miedo.

El silencio solo era roto por pequeñas gotas de agua que caían desordenadamente, formando pequeños charcos en un lado y en otro. Ni rastro de Emma.

\- Emma, me estás asustando. – Otra vez sin respuesta. – Emma, joder, ¡aparece ya! No es gracioso.

Regina estaba al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Qué le podía haber pasado a la rubia? Se adentró un poco más a ver si la veía, pero el camino se acababa pronto y allí no estaba. Se maldijo a sí misma por dejar que entrara sola, una y otra vez, hasta que sintió una presencia por detrás, que se abalanzó sobre ella gritando.

\- ¡Regina!

Estaba furiosa. Asustada y furiosa. Y Emma Swan no se libraría de su ira bajo ningún concepto.

\- ¿Eres imbécil o qué? – gritó, enfadada como pocas veces lo hacía. - ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! Creía que te había pasado algo de verdad, ¡y resulta que solo estabas haciendo el idiota! ¿Sabes qué, Emma? Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que te plazca, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

\- Eh, eh, Regina. – protestó Emma antes de que la morena saliese de allí y se alejase. – Perdóname. Sólo quería que no te quedaras allí fuera aburrida.

\- Bien, pues aburrida estaba mejor.

\- Vamos, Regina. Sólo era una broma. Lo siento mucho. No pretendía hacerte llorar.

\- ¡No estoy llorando! – se quejó la morena, secándose las lágrimas.

Emma se acercó a ella con la intención de abrazarla, cuando sin querer su linterna apuntó al techo de la cueva y decenas de murciélagos salieron volando sin dirección concreta. Entonces la rubia gritó de verdad, antes de ponerse a correr en dirección a la salida, arrastrando a Regina con ella.

\- ¿En serio te dan miedo los murciélagos? – preguntó Regina, dejando escapar una risita, pero recomponiéndose al instante. – No quiero que pienses que te voy a perdonar después de esto, señorita Swan.

\- Oh, ¡vamos! Ya tienes algo que puedes usar en mi contra.

 **-x-**

Después del accidente de la cueva, Emma no se atrevió a acercarse mucho a Regina. La morena seguía enfadada y no parecía que se le fuera a pasar pronto. La había fastidiado, lo sabía, pero una parte de ella pensaba que había valido la pena. Regina se había preocupado por ella, hasta el punto de llegar a las lágrimas, y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Se había convertido en alguien importante para ella. No debería estar celebrándolo tan a la ligera, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Aun así, sabía que debía pedirle disculpas, disculpas sinceras.

\- Regina... – dijo con cautela, temiendo la reacción de la morena, quien solo suspiró y rodó los ojos.

\- Qué. – respondió seria, sin mirarla.

\- Quería pedirte disculpas. De verdad. Sé que no debí haberte asustado, pero…era demasiado tentador. – rió y cuando Regina volvió a mirarla mal se quedó en silencio de nuevo.

\- ¿Vienes a seguir riéndote?

\- No. En serio. Lo siento mucho. Y no quiero estar peleada con la única persona que hay en esta isla aparte de mí.

Vio suspirar a Regina, pesadamente, como decidiéndose entre perdonarla o no. Lo acabaría haciendo, lo sabía.

\- Está bien. Te perdono, bat-woman. – dijo finalmente, soltando una carcajada por su propio chiste.

\- No tiene gracia.

\- Oh, sí que la tiene.

\- Bueno. – la rubia se encogió de hombros. – Si fuese como Batman al menos tendría millones en mi cuenta bancaria. Es lo único que me falta, ya soy huérfana.

\- Emma, no eres huérfana. Tienes a unos padres que te esperan al otro lado del mundo. Deja de decir tonterías.

\- ¿Entonces por qué se siente como si lo fuese?

La conversación terminó ahí, pues ninguna tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, y tampoco quería intentar buscarla.

 **-x-**

La hoguera era una de las pocas cosas que les aportaba algo de calor en aquella fría noche, apenas iluminada por una luna cubierta de nubes. Regina, envuelta en una manta, se encontraba sentada delante del fuego, pensativa. Las noches se prestaban a la reflexión a echar de menos a Henry y a seguir pensando.

Emma se acercó a ella, envuelta en otra manta, y se atrevió a sentarse a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

\- Espero que estés cómoda. – dijo Regina, algo sorprendida por el gesto de la rubia, pero no molesta.

\- Shhh, ahora que somos amigas tengo permitido hacer esto. –rió.

\- Ah, ¿somos amigas? ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó la morena, jugando un poco con ella.

\- Desde que dejaste de ser una señorona conmigo. – volvió a reír. – Y ahora si no le importa, señora Mills…es hora de la historia.

\- Te comportas como un niño pequeño en su hora de irse a dormir. ¿No puedes dormir sin que te cuente un cuento? Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

\- Quiero que me hables de tu primer amor.

Regina se quedó en silencio. Emma le había pedido que le contara aquello al menos tres veces, y todas ellas se había negado. Pero esta vez algo le decía que estaba preparada para hablar.

\- Emma…

\- Ya sé que te lo he pedido muchas veces y siempre me has dicho que no, pero por favor. Creo que me lo merezco.

\- ¿Después de lo que me has hecho hoy? Lo dudo. – bromeó la morena.

\- Porfa, porfa, porfa – rogó Emma, poniendo cara triste.

\- Está bien… - se rindió Regina.

\- Qué fácil eres de convencer. – rió la rubia, deseosa de escuchar lo que la otra mujer le tuviera que contar.

\- Cállate o no te contaré nada.

\- Está bien, ¡prometido! Me quedaré en silencio a partir de ahora.

\- Se llamaba Daniel…lo conocí en la playa, el verano en el que yo tenía 14 años…

A la morena no le gustaba demasiado recordar a Daniel, pues aún dolía. Pero los recuerdos seguían ahí, no la habían abandonado por mucho que lo hubiese intentado, así que dejó que la envolvieran para poder contar aquella historia. La historia de su primer amor.

 _Aquel verano era especialmente caluroso, así que la playa estaba abarrotada de gente, y eso que aún estaban a principios de verano. El principal motivo era que multitud de adolescentes pasaban allí unos días debido a sus viajes de fin de curso. Por supuesto, Regina no tenía la opción de ir o no ir, siempre debía hacer lo que su madre decía. Y siempre era no. Aunque ella tampoco quería._

 _A sus 14 años, seguía observando cómo las olas rompían y la marea subía y bajaba a lo lejos. Su padre ya no estaba por la labor de construir castillos de arena, y Cora…bueno, ella nunca había tenido tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera broncearse o pasar el rato con sus amigas. Regina se aburría cada año más, y no lograba convencerles de ir de viaje a otro lugar o de hacer actividades en familia. Estaba empezando a cansarse de aquella estúpida playa, en la que no podía hacer otra cosa que sentarse y tomar el sol._

 _De repente, una pelota desconocida cayó dándole un golpe en el hombro, suerte que no era dura y no había dolido. Buscaba con la mirada al dueño de aquella pelota cuando vio a un chico acercarse a ella a toda prisa._

 _\- Perdona, ¿te ha hecho daño? – preguntó un poco avergonzado._

 _\- No, no ha sido nada. Ten. – dijo Regina, algo avergonzada también._

 _\- Gracias. – el chico se dio la vuelta y caminó un par de pasos, pero luego volvió sobre ellos y la miró de nuevo. – Oye… ¿te apetece jugar?_

 _\- ¿Yo? – se sintió confundida y emocionada a la vez, nunca la invitaban a jugar a nada. – Claro._

 _\- Bien…mi nombre es Daniel._

 _\- Yo soy Regina._

 _Así que se llamaba Daniel. No solo descubrió eso, sino que tenía un año más que ella y que sus padres trabajaban en una fábrica en Minnesota, bastante lejos de allí. Él estaba de viaje de fin de curso, como había supuesto la morena desde el primer momento. Y era un chico agradable._

Regina explicó a Emma cómo había conocido a su primer amor y cómo se habían enamorado, a pesar de que Daniel sólo paso 15 días en la playa. Había sido un corto pero intenso romance, que continuó el verano siguiente cuando volvieron a encontrarse en la misma playa. Aquella vez el chico había rogado a sus padres que le llevaran allí de vacaciones y estos habían accedido, dándole una alegría a él y otra a la morena.

 **-x-**

Emma había permanecido callada durante el rato que duró la historia, escuchando atentamente a cada palabra que salía de la boca de la morena e imaginándose a una adolescente Regina aburrida en el, probablemente, lugar menos aburrido del mundo. Y también deseando haber ido alguna vez de vacaciones allí para encontrarse con ella y entretenerla.

\- ¿Volviste a verlo después? –preguntó la rubia intrigada.

\- Oh, sí. Años más tarde me lo volví a encontrar. Salimos de nuevo un tiempo, pero luego…todo acabó. – dijo Regina.

\- ¿Qué fue lo último que supiste de él?

\- Que murió.

\- Vaya…lo siento mucho, Regina.

\- No importa. – respondió la morena con una sonrisa triste. – ¿Tienes sueño?

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Entonces es tu turno.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Yo te he hablado de mi primer amor, y quiero una recompensa.

Emma se regañó a sí misma por haber hablado, y más por haberle rogado que le contara aquello. Ahora le tocaba a ella y comprendía las pocas ganas que había tenido Regina antes de hablar sobre su primer amor. Después de todo, su historia tampoco tenía un final feliz.

\- Está bieeeeen… - aceptó con desgana. - ¿Sabes? Tenemos algo en común.

\- ¿Tú también conociste a Daniel? – preguntó Regina bromeando.

\- No. – sonrió. – Pero yo también volví con mi primer ex años después.

\- Vale, pero no te vayas por las ramas y empieza.

Regina era dura de pelar e insistente, eso ya lo sabía, pero no dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que lo comprobaba. Empezaba a conocerla bien y cada día le gustaba más lo que veía. Quitando que aún podía ser la culpable de un asesinato, todo era perfecto en ella. Le parecía una mujer fuerte, que había luchado a lo largo de los años contra lo que era y lo que esperaban de ella, pero sobre todo, que había sabido mantenerse a pesar del dolor que sufrió durante toda su vida. Y estaba bastante en lo cierto, pero había cosas que matizaría después.

\- Se llamaba Neal. Lo conocí cuando tenía 18 y por fin fui libre del sistema de acogida. Y bueno, esto me da algo de vergüenza contarlo pero…lo haré. Sólo porque eres tú. – dijo bromeando y Regina sonrió. – Neal era ladrón. Nos conocimos robando el mismo coche.

 _Un escarabajo amarillo. Para una joven de 18 años con bajas expectativas y pocas posibilidades, estaba bien. No estaba a la vista de nadie, así que podía robarlo sin problemas. Necesitaba escapar de allí lo más rápido que pudiese. Además, le gustaba el color amarillo. Con lo que no contaba es con que hubiera un hombre allí dentro. Hombre que había robado el coche primero._

 _\- Antes de robar un coche debes comprobar si está ocupado. – dijo él sonriendo, mientras Emma conducía nerviosa. – Mira a la carretera, o nos parará la policía._

 _\- ¡Joder! – gritó la rubia, no podía estar teniendo peor suerte._

 _\- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _\- No pienso decirte mi nombre._

 _\- Quizá algún día pueda invitarte a tomar algo._

 _\- Emma. Swan. – dijo ella suspirando resignada. – No pienso aceptar nada de ti._

 _\- Neal Cassidy._

 _Aquel hombre parecía ignorar todos los rechazos de Emma, pues seguía insistiendo en invitarla a tomar algo. A la rubia dejó de parecerle tan irritante cuando la salvó de la policía, por lo que consideró su invitación._

 _Así empezó todo. Neal era divertido, le gustaba la aventura y la trataba bien. A Emma le gustaba él, y su enamoramiento sucedió rápido. De un día para otro pasaron a ser compañeros, cómplices, …además, se querían. Aunque no todo era de color rosa. Mientras Emma solo buscaba el dinero que necesitaba para pagarse la academia – tenía bien claro su futuro -, Neal no parecía tener planes sobre su vida. "Hay que vivir el día a día, Emma", no paraba de repetir. Pero ella no estaba tan segura. Desde que era pequeña quiso evitar que otros niños pasaran por lo que ella pasó, así que cuando reunió el dinero suficiente trabajó duro para entrar en el cuerpo de bomberos y Neal se fue quedando olvidado._

 _Dolió. No quería dejar a Neal, pero había demasiadas diferencias entre ellos. Emma consiguió un trabajo estable, y él no paraba de ir de un lado a otro, evitando que la policía diera con él. No hubo más remedio que cortar la relación._

\- Como ves… - continuó la rubia, relatando su historia. – No es la historia más bonita ni la más romántica del mundo. Y tampoco me siento orgullosa de todo lo que he hecho. Pero no cambiaría nada de lo que pasó.

Esta vez la que se había quedado en silencio era Regina. Al igual que Emma, la morena escuchó pacientemente todo lo que la rubia tenía que contar. No la juzgaba. Emma lo sabía. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Que había salido al mundo sin nada, y aunque no de la mejor manera, alcanzó sus objetivos y ahora podía estar orgullosa de sí misma, pues se dedicaba a ayudar a las personas y a salvar vidas.

\- Nunca pensé que tú pudieras haber sido una ladrona. – comentó la morena. – Me sorprende, de verdad. ¿Nunca te pillaron?

\- No, aprendí mucho de Neal. Era realmente bueno. Pero al final a él si lo consiguieron meter en la cárcel.

\- Vaya. – dijo pensativa. – Tuviste suerte.

\- Sí, bastante.

 **-x-**

No podía dormir. No importaba las vueltas que diera o lo mucho que lo intentara, era imposible. Completamente. Tenía frío y estaba incómoda.

\- Regina. – dijo Emma bajito, llamando su atención. - ¿No puedes dormir?

\- No. – declaró la morena, con un suspiro de resignación.

\- Yo tampoco. – se quedaron en silencio un momento, pero la rubia volvió a hablar. - ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? Hace frío.

Regina no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Estaba Emma pidiéndole que durmiera con ella? ¿Porque hacía frío? Eso era lo más surrealista que le había pasado en la vida, sin duda. Aún así, su respuesta fue acercarse a la rubia y acurrucarse contra ella, quien la abrazó con la excusa de que tenían que "entrar en calor".

\- Emma. – esta vez fue Regina quien llamó bajito a la rubia. – Me gustaría saber algo.

\- Dime.

\- Los… _problemas_ que sea que tengas con tu cuerpo…¿Neal tiene algo que ver en eso?

Emma no respondió rápidamente. Se quedó unos instantes pensativa, como con ganas de llevarle la contraria como la última vez, pero sin embargo no lo hizo.

\- Sí. – respondió simplemente, para después notar cómo Regina se pegaba más a ella y le daba las buenas noches.

Esa fue la primera de muchas noches que durmieron juntas.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, porque SPOILER no quedan muchos más en la isla. Vienen cosas muy interesantes que no puedo esperar para que léais y me digáis si os gusta el camino que tomará la historia. Espero que sí. Una vez más, gracias por leer :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Estoy aquí de otra vez, con un capítulo nuevo, por fin! Me gustaría agradeceros las reviews, los favs y los follows, gracias a todos y a todos los que seguís aquí capítulo tras capítulo. Espero que os guste y seguir dejándome vuestros comentarios! :)**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **10**

 _Día 36_

Regina había contado a Emma muchas cosas durante aquellos días. Pero se había centrado en una en especial, su hermana. Regina conoció a Zelena el verano en que su padre murió. La morena tenía 16 años y su hermana había cumplido los 18. Regina no había sabido de la existencia de Zelena hasta ese momento, pues su madre siempre lo había mantenido en secreto. Cuando Henry – su padre- falleció, cambiaron radicalmente sus planes para las vacaciones, y la idea de la playa quedó olvidada en el pasado.

Zelena vivía por aquel entonces con una familia adoptiva, que se había encargado de ella a petición de Cora. En realidad, la pelirroja era hermanastra de Regina. Su madre había tenido primero a Zelena, con otro hombre, y según ella no había tenido otra opción que abandonarla, dejándola con unos conocidos que no podían tener hijos.

Al principio, su relación fue desastrosa. ¿Cómo iba Regina a convivir un verano entero con una persona a la que acababa de conocer y que además la odiaba? Porque sí, Zelena la odiaba. La morena había crecido en familia, sus padres le habían dado todo y ella se había quedado sin nada. Tiempo después, la pelirroja descubrió que Regina no era tan afortunada, y que no era tan feliz como Cora le había hecho creer. Entonces, solo entonces, su relación mejoró.

La morena siempre había admirado y envidiado a su hermana mayor, pues no tenía problemas en reprocharle y discutirle a su madre, algo a lo que ella nunca se atrevería. Zelena le plantaba cara a Cora a cualquier momento, y se pasaban discutiendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Regina siempre quiso poder ser tan valiente.

Cuando finalmente Regina se separó de su marido, meses antes de su muerte, se mudó junto a Henry a casa de la pelirroja, y el pequeño se había quedado con ella durante su viaje.

Leopold…gran tema del que hablar y que aún no se había atrevido a tocar. Al menos, Emma tampoco le había preguntado.

 **-x-**

Emma estaba tumbada sobre la arena, con los brazos y piernas abiertos, mirando hacia la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Todo era una mierda. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que haberle preguntado a Regina si quería dormir con ella aquella noche? A esa noche le había seguido la siguiente, la siguiente, la siguiente…así hasta convertirse en un hábito. Porque ella no pensaba separarse de la morena ni una noche. No había querido planteárselo, pero llegó un momento en el que no pudo negárselo a sí misma durante más tiempo. Le gustaba Regina. Le gustaba de verdad. Nunca le había pasado algo así, pero estaba segura. Se sentía atraída por la morena, incluso podía asegurar que la quería. _Joder Emma, estás en un lío._ ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto?

Sabía, desde el principio, que dormir con ella era un error, pero no pudo evitarlo. Quería protegerla, y un irracional miedo a que le pasase algo la torturaba día a día. _La has fastidiado de la peor manera posible, Swan. ¿No podías esperar a estar en Nueva York para reiniciar tu vida amorosa? Estúpida._

De repente, el cielo dejó de estar interesante cuando sintió unos pasos dirigirse hacia a ella y una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Regina, sentándose a su lado.

\- Esperar. – respondió la rubia, simplemente.

\- ¿A qué?

\- A que pase algo.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería que pasase? ¿Que apareciese algo o alguien peligroso y tuvieran que huir? No. ¿Una aventura? Quizás. ¿Que las rescataran? Sí. Pero lo que más le apetecía que pasase, no era posible. Demonios, quería besar a Regina.

\- Sí…no estaría mal que pasara algo. – volvió a hablar la morena, antes de colocar una sonrisa en su cara, que Emma captó incluso sin mirarla. – Siempre puedes jugar a hacerte la valiente con los murciélagos, Batwoman. – terminó por reír.

\- Regina, no tiene gracia.

Y no tenía gracia porque la risa de Regina le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

 **-x-**

Regina frunció el ceño. Emma estaba rara. Normalmente, la rubia estaba de buen humor y tenía ganas de hacer cosas. Buscaba, a cada rato, algo nuevo que hacer, cualquier cosa, para mantenerse ocupada. Pero sobre todo, la morena sabía que a Emma le gustaba hablarle, y solía tomarse las bromas con humor.

\- Sí que tiene gracia. – contradijo. – ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Que me aburro. No hay nada que hacer aquí.

\- Bueno, es una isla desierta. No hay gran cosa. No pretenderás que nos pongamos a jugar al escondite.

La rubia levantó la cabeza y se le iluminaron los ojos al oírla decir eso. No. Ni hablar. No iba a jugar. Pero Emma parecía tan ilusionada…y Regina quería hacer algo para que dejara de aburrirse. Sin embargo, jugar al escondite no estaba dentro de sus opciones. Bajo ningún concepto.

\- Dios mío…no podía creerse lo que iba a hacer para que la otra mujer sonriera un poco.

\- Emma… - empezó Regina en tono de advertencia, pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

\- ¡Venga! No hay nada que hacer, no va a hacernos daño jugar un rato. Los niños se divierten con esto, ¿por qué nosotras no?

\- Está bien. – se rindió la morena, resoplando.

\- Va, te dejo esconderte a ti primero. – dijo Emma, emocionada. – Contaré hasta 50. Más te vale que elijas un buen sitio para esconderte, soy muy buena.

Regina se rió, negando con la cabeza. No era posible que estuviera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Si Henry lo supiese… Sin más, se puso a buscar un buen escondite. Si Emma quería retarla, ella estaría a la altura. Y tenía por seguro que iba a ganar. Aquella rubia la estaba subestimando.

 **-x-**

Había contado hasta 50, como habían quedado, y enseguida había empezado a buscar a la morena creyendo que no podría haber ido muy lejos. Pero mierda, ella era buena. Llevaba cerca de 20 minutos buscándola y no había ni rastro de ella. Incluso le había dado tiempo de dejar huellas confusas para que no pudiese rastrearla. Joder, Regina era inteligente.

Estaba segura de que había pasado cerca de ese árbol al menos tres veces, pero algo le decía que estaba cerca de su objetivo. Emma podía no ser tan inteligente como la morena, pero no dudaba de su propio instinto. Estaba por allí, lo sabía, aunque no pudiese verla.

\- ¿Regina? Te he visto, sal de ahí. – dijo a la nada, a ver si había suerte, pero nadie respondió. – Vale, no te he visto. – admitió – Pero sé que estás por aquí cerca.

Miró a todos lados, pero siguió sin respuesta.

\- Vamos Regina, me rindo. Eres mejor que yo. Me has ganado.

Silencio.

\- Joder, Regina, me estás asustando. – dijo, esta vez nerviosa. - ¿Regina? ¡Regina! – gritó.

\- ¿Emma? – la voz sonó cercana, pero no provenía de ninguno de los lados. Venía de arriba. – Estoy aquí.

La rubia levantó la vista y la vio. Regina estaba sobre una de las grandes ramas del árbol, asomando su cabeza para dejarse ver.

\- ¿A qué estas esperando? ¡Baja! Has ganado.

\- Digamos que…me he quedado atrapada. No sé cómo bajar.

A Emma se le escapó una risita, mientras la morena la miraba con mala cara.

\- ¿Me vas a ayudar o qué?

 **-x-**

Esa misma noche, al igual que habían hecho las anteriores, se sentaron junto al fuego, una al lado de la otra. Emma estaba realmente cansada, se le notaba en la cara. Regina había sido consciente del esfuerzo que había hecho para ayudarla a bajar del árbol. Eso sin contar cuando ambas resbalaron y cayeron al suelo. Había dolido. Pero en la tranquilidad de la noche, bajo un cielo estrellado, todo eso podía olvidarse.

\- Es la hora del cuento. – dijo Emma, con una tierna sonrisa que a Regina le pareció adorable.

\- Me ha demostrado hoy, señorita Swan…que es usted muy infantil. – respondió Regina en tono de burla.

\- Entonces, si tan niña soy, puedes dejar el "Señorita Swan" para cuando me haga mayor. – se quejó la rubia, sacándole la lengua. - ¡Quiero cuento!

Regina se rió. Aquella mujer despertaba algo extraño en su interior, pero no quería parar a preguntarse qué era, así que solo sonrió y asintió. Eso de contarse sus vidas no estaba tan mal. Al menos podía desahogarse con alguien. Y extrañamente a todo lo que pudo haber pensado en un principio, confiaba en Emma ciegamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber esta vez? – preguntó, sabiendo por adelantado lo que la rubia iba a decir.

\- Quiero…que me cuentes por qué te casaste con Leopold. Siempre evitas hablar de él, y los pocos comentarios que has hecho sobre el tema han sido malos. Me gustaría saber si lo odiaste desde siempre, si te obligaron a casarte con él…

\- Sí. – respondió Regina simplemente, sin saber exactamente a qué. Entonces empezó su historia de aquella noche. – Verás…

 _Era joven, y mi madre aún ejercía un gran poder sobre mí. Desde que mi padre se fue, las cosas se volvieron más difíciles. Y con la llegada de Zelena, quien pagaba los enfados de Cora era yo, ella volcaba su frustración en mí. Yo tenía que ser la hija perfecta. Yo tenía que ser la hija que nunca cometía errores, la que iba por el buen camino, la que hacía todo lo que madre mandaba, la que vivía su vida por ella. Yo tenía que ser lo que ella nunca pudo ser._

 _Mi padre era dueño de una empresa, no era muy grande pero mantenía unos beneficios bastante aceptables, que nos permitían vivir en una buena casa y mantener la casa de la playa para viajar allí todos los veranos. Mi madre no tenía ni idea de negocios, ella solo se dedicaba a vivir bien y a divertirse, por lo que cuando papá murió todo se fue yendo a pique poco a poco. Aun así, conseguimos mantener la estabilidad durante unos cuantos años, pero tuvimos que vender la casa de la playa y pasar a tener una vida un poco más modesta._

 _Tiempo después, estábamos casi en quiebra. Cora había cometido muchos errores, y la única opción que nos quedaba era vender lo que nos quedaba, o dejar que una empresa mayor absorbiese la de mi padre. O por lo menos, eso era lo que yo pensaba. Mi madre tenía otro plan, y de un día para otro empezó a llevarme a fiestas y a presentarme hombres. Todos eran mayores que yo. Recuerdo varios nombres…George, Sidney…y entre todos ellos, estaba Leopold. Era un gran magnate de los negocios, y como Zelena no estaría dispuesta a colaborar, tendría que hacerlo yo._

 _La noche en que nos presentaron, mi madre insistió en que me arreglase más de lo normal, porque sería una noche muy especial para mí y para toda la familia. No lo entendí hasta que no estuve allí, frente a él. Era 20 años mayor que yo. No era un hombre desagradable, parecía amable, agradable e incluso bueno, pero por supuesto, no me gustaba. Aun así, acepté cada halago y cumplido que recibía por su parte, todo esto para agradar a madre. Después lo vi hablando con ella. Sobre nuestro matrimonio, sin yo saberlo._

 _Me negué, me negué rotundamente, grité, pataleé y lloré como si fuera una niña pequeña. Pero mi madre insistió en que era un buen partido, podría sacarnos de la quiebra y darnos una vida incluso mejor de la que teníamos con papá. Así que finalmente, por mi familia, terminé aceptando ese compromiso. Rompí con el novio que tenía entonces, y me casé con Leopold. Pero más que por mi familia, lo hice por mí. Era como un trato. Podía librarme de mi madre, ya no controlaría mi vida como hacía antes. Mientras estuviera casada con Leopold, tenía derecho a hacer lo que yo quisiera._

La morena arrastró aquellas palabras una detrás de otra, lentamente, como si no quisieran salir de su boca. Pero finalmente, allí estaban, Emma las había asimilado todas y aunque el recuerdo aún dolía, Regina sintió alivio. Al fin alguien más lo sabía.

\- ¿De qué modo te liberaba estar casada con él? – preguntó Emma, aun un poco confundida.

\- Mi madre siempre esperó que yo tuviese un gran futuro cuando mi marido no estuviese conmigo, así que estudié Derecho y Administración de Empresas aunque no quería. Después de la boda, estudié Diseño y empecé mi colección de zapatos, lo que Cora consideraba una tontería. Y mira hasta dónde he llegado. A que una desconocida en un avión haya comprado un par de zapatos míos y le hayan parecido cómodos.

Emma tomó la mano de Regina con delicadeza, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad, indicarle que la comprendía y que pensaba que todo aquello era injusto. Entonces, decidió levantarle el ánimo con una pequeña broma.

\- Eh, no sabía que eras un cerebrito. Tres carreras, vaya. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer.

\- Bien, resulta que yo también soy una mujer. Dime tu edad y te diré la mía.

\- Tengo 34 años. Me casé a los 24. He desperdiciado 10 años de mi vida.

\- No lo has hecho. – la consoló la rubia. – Tienes a Henry. Y una maravillosa marca de zapatos. Joder, y tres carreras, ¡ya querría yo!

Regina sonrió. Una vez más, Emma había conseguido levantarle el ánimo, aunque fuese un poco.

\- Entonces, ¿cuántos años tienes tú?

\- Tengo 30. Y yo sí que desperdicié años de mi vida. Toda mi infancia, básicamente.

\- No has desperdiciado nada, Emma. – dijo la morena esta vez – Tal vez no haya sido la mejor de las infancias, pero te ha hecho como eres. Y has llegado a caerme bien. Créeme, no muchas personas llegan a esto. Eres una gran persona, Emma.

Emma agradeció en silencio, con un asentimiento. Regina había dicho, sin decirlo, que le importaba. Sabía leer entre líneas. Y eso, la hizo inmensamente feliz.

 **-x-**

Eran las 2 de la mañana, aproximadamente. Ninguna de las dos se había dormido en ningún momento. Habían extendido ambas mantas y ambas estaban en la posición de Emma esa misma mañana. Mirar las estrellas no era del todo aburrido, no si tenías compañía.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Una estrella fugaz! – gritó la rubia, señalando por donde había pasado. – ¿La has visto, Regina?

\- Sí. – sonrió la morena. – Nunca había visto una.

\- Es como un regalo de cumpleaños.

Regina se incorporó de golpe, mirando a Emma.

\- ¿Es tu cumpleaños? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

\- Tampoco es que pudieses hacer algo especial. –se encogió de hombros. – Pero agradezco tu compañía y tu confianza. El día de hoy me lo he pasado bien. Ha sido el primer año en el que no me siento sola.

\- Puedo hacer algo especial. – contradijo la morena, tras recuperarse del encogimiento de corazón por las palabras que había dicho Emma. – Te libero de tu parte de "la hora del cuento" hoy.

\- Vaya, todo un detalle. – dijo la rubia, riendo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, sin necesidad de hablar. No era un silencio incómodo, ambas podrían quedarse así toda la vida. Pero Regina tenía una duda en mente, y no tuvo reparos en preguntarlo.

\- ¿Era este algo a lo que te referías?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando dijiste que esperabas a que pasase algo. – se explicó.

\- No. Pero también me vale.

Hubo otro silencio, pero quien lo rompió esta vez fue Emma.

\- Te propongo algo. Verdad por verdad. Yo te confieso algo de mi vida y tú de la tuya. Pero no vale hacer preguntas. Por lo menos no hoy.

\- De acuerdo. – aceptó Regina rápidamente. – Empiezas tú.

\- Ok. – la rubia pareció pensárselo, pero estaba segura de lo que iba a decir. – Cicatrices. Por eso no muestro mi cuerpo. En uno de los incendios las cosas se complicaron y ahora me quedan las cicatrices de las quemaduras.

\- Oh. – respondió la morena, sin comentar nada más. – Henry no es hijo de Leopold. – confesó simplemente.

Emma se arrepintió de la regla de _no preguntas_. Quería descubrir la razón por la que Henry era hijo de otro hombre. Y también quería saber quién era. Joder, quería saberlo todo. Podría haberse sentido defraudada con Regina, quizás, pero aquel dato solo la hacía más interesante y le gustaba más.

\- ¿Tú también estás maldiciendo tu propia regla? – preguntó Regina con una sonrisa.

\- Sí. Pero no le librarás. – aseguró Emma.

\- Bien. Tú tampoco.

 **-x-**

4 de la mañana. La noche se había vuelto fría y la había obligado a cubrirse con las mantas, y como era de esperar estaban acurrucadas la una junto a la otra. Seguían despiertas, y Regina no paraba de preguntarse si Emma había pedido algún deseo a la estrella fugaz. Quizás era tonto, pero quería saberlo.

\- ¿Qué has pedido?

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Emma confundida.

\- A la estrella fugaz. ¿Le has pedido algún deseo?

\- Eh…no me ha dado tiempo. De todas maneras, lo que quiero de verdad es bastante imposible.

\- Salir de esta isla no es imposible. Solo…improbable.

\- No es eso. Es…algo que podría hacer aquí mismo, en este mismo instante, pero corro peligro de muerte.

Regina soltó una carcajada.

\- Adelante. Te reto a que lo hagas, mientras no sea romper la regla que has puesto antes.

Entonces, Emma dudó. Quería besarla, pero… ¿se atrevería? No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la morena. A lo mejor no le volvía a hablar. A lo mejor la mataba con sus propias manos. Regina le daba señales confusas, a veces llegaba a pensar que a ella también le gustaba. Se debatió unos segundos entre hacerlo y no hacerlo. Pero al fin y al cabo, Regina la había retado, y estaban en una posición perfecta para besarse cómodamente.

\- Sabes… - dijo Emma hablando bajito. – Si sobrevivo a esto…podría aguantar mi curiosidad y no preguntarte nada hasta que nos despertemos. – rió. – Si no…al menos moriré siendo feliz.

A Regina no le dio tiempo a responder, los labios de la rubia se dirigían hacia ella, despacio, como si fuera a cámara lenta. Y la anticipación a ese beso hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. ¿Desde cuándo quería que Emma la besara? ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba? Cuando los labios de Emma tocaron los suyos, todo rastro de pensamiento desapareció. Le gustaba.

Finalmente, se estaban besando, y Emma no podía evitar sentirse sorprendida por el no-rechazo de la morena, a pesar de estar disfrutando un beso como jamás había hecho antes.

\- Sabes… - susurró Regina separándose lentamente. – Si me sigues besando así, realmente…creo que mi curiosidad puede esperar a mañana…o a pasado mañana…incluso al mes que viene.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me da hasta vergüenza volver por aquí después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Lo siento mucho, de verdad que sí, pero he perdido la cuenta de los días que me he sentado frente al ordenador intentando continuar este capítulo y sin poder añadir una palabra. Lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí, y espero que os guste mucho mucho el capítulo. También me gustaría agradeceros a quienes habéis dejado reviews: galaxydragon, LyzzSQ, GatoCurioso, FandeDaniDaniels, Museli E. G, liizv, CarlaMills, AleaRachel y a mi fan. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero volver a veros tras este capítulo, así que a leer y a disfrutar :)**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **11**

 _Día 40_

Cuatro días. Cuatro días fue lo que duró la tregua. Días que pasaron sin preguntarse nada, sin contarse nada personal, sin intención de resolver dudas, porque necesitaban ese descanso. Lo único que querían era estar juntas, despejar sus mentes y descansar de sus dolorosos pasados, de todo aquello que las atormentaba.

Fueron cuatro días en los que pensar no estaba permitido. Cuatro días en los que las conversaciones no tenían sentido, no eran profundas, simplemente se dedicaban a hablar de tonterías y a reírse. Cuatro días…que para bien o para mal, tenían que terminar, por mucho que no quisieran.

Para Regina, habían sido como unas verdaderas vacaciones. Como si, por primera vez en la vida, tuviese derecho a relajarse, a ser ella misma, a divertirse, a disfrutar de la compañía de alguien sin preguntarse las consecuencias que aquello conllevaría o qué pensaría su madre. Por primera vez, la morena se sintió libre, y quizás un poco culpable. Culpable, por desear durante una milésima de segundo no salir de allí.

Emma, sin embargo, había sentido miedo. En un principio creyó que de un momento a otro Regina la iba a rechazar, se iba a enfadar con ella e incluso volvería a tratarla como al principio. Por suerte, aquello no eran más que inseguridades creadas por la propia mente de la rubia, que no tardó en desechar al ver lo bien que se desenvolvía su relación con la otra mujer.

Estar juntas era tan fácil y a la vez tan cómodo que perfectamente podrían estar soñando. Y si no fuera porque estaban atrapadas en aquella isla, cualquiera de las dos pensaría que había conseguido todo a lo que siempre había aspirado.

Sin embargo, no habían ido más allá de apasionados y fogosos besos y caricias furtivas, pues ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso, no todavía. Cuando la situación se salía de control, una de las dos volvía a la realidad y paraba. La mayoría de las veces era Emma la que, cuando sentía las manos de la morena querer colarse dentro de su camiseta, rápidamente frenaba. No era el momento. No antes de hablarle sobre sus cicatrices. No sin darle a Regina la oportunidad de retractarse, de rechazarla. Y la verdad era que la morena se lo agradecía. Ella tampoco estaba preparada para dar un salto tan grande, menos cuando su horrible pasado la perseguía.

 **-x-**

Todos los días seguían una rutina bastante sencilla – que habían adoptado después de la muerte de August y Ruby y las cosas se calmaran un poco –, que consistía en realizar las tareas que fuesen necesarias para la supervivencia, juntas o separadas, según cuál fuera, y siempre dejaban un rato para que cada una pasase completamente a solas.

Mientras Regina aprovechaba ese tiempo ya sea para dar largos paseos y pensar o para irse al lago y practicar natación – quería sorprender a Emma –, la rubia tenía otros planes, que habían comenzado prácticamente desde el primer día. Pero esos planes solo los conocía ella misma, le gustaba tener aquella _misión súper secreta_ y que la morena no sospechase nada. Después de todo, pronto lo sabría.

Aquel día Regina despertó sintiendo que vivía en un sueño, y pensando que cuando se terminase de despertar y abriese los ojos no encontraría a Emma a su lado. Eso no ocurrió, y lo supo desde el momento en el que sintió un confortable calor a su lado. La rubia estaba aferrada a ella, tal y como se habían dormido la noche anterior, y Regina solo pudo sonreír.

\- Buenos días… - susurró al ver como la otra mujer abría los ojos.

\- Mm… - se medio quejó Emma – Buenos días. – intentó decir, mientras se estiraba y bostezaba. – A la mierda todo, me quedaría aquí todo el día. No me quiero levantar.

\- Bueno, entonces no tendremos comida, quizás nos quedemos sin agua y…tal vez podríamos morir aquí por la simple razón de que a la señorita no le apetece levantarse.

\- Oh, venga…sabes que tú tampoco quieres levantarte.

Y eso era totalmente cierto. Levantarse era la última opción de la lista de cosas que le apetecía hacer. Así que se quedaron allí, en esa misma postura, durante al menos una hora más, hasta que la morena recuperó su sentido de la responsabilidad y prácticamente obligó a Emma a levantarse.

Emma supo, desde el momento en el que abrió los ojos, que aquel día, día número 40 que pasaban en la isla, iba a marcar un antes y un después en sus vidas. Algo iba a cambiar, si bien en ese momento, muy pronto. Pensaba ponerle fin a los días de silencio. Quería que la conociera, quería saber qué pensaba, y quería, por fin, mostrarle aquello que tanto buscaba esconder. Estaba decidida, a la vez que aterrada. Por suerte, tenía toda la mañana y toda la tarde para pensar en las palabras adecuadas, para construir un discurso y no quedarse a medias o irse por las ramas si se ponía nerviosa.

 **-x-**

\- Ven, te tengo una sorpresa. – dijo Emma sonriente, casi arrastrando a Regina de la mano.

\- Eh, vale, pero puedo ir yo sola. – rió la morena. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la otra mujer era su capacidad de emocionarse por cualquier cosa, ya fuera por algo importante o cualquier tontería.

La rubia la condujo durante un rato por la playa, hasta llegar a una zona que Regina jamás había pisado. No podía imaginarse qué era aquello que tantas ganas tenía de que viera. Pudo imaginarse algunas cosas, pero desde luego se quedaba bastante lejos de acertar.

\- ¡Tacháaaaaaan! – dijo Emma contenta, agitando lo brazos, una vez pasaron unos cuantos árboles y apartaron algunas ramas.

\- Oh, Emma…esto es…

\- Una balsa, sí señora. He trabajado mucho en ella. – dijo la rubia, orgullosa. – No está terminada todavía, le faltan algunos retoques.

\- Eso significa… ¿quieres arriesgarte a salir al mar? ¿Sin importar lo que pueda pasar? – preguntó Regina, algo intranquila.

\- Bueno…es una idea, pero ya lo hablaremos. Sólo que…no sé, a veces esperar a que nos rescaten me parece una pérdida de tiempo… - suspiró.

Regina la entendía. Ella misma también se desesperaba a veces allí atrapada, sin poder hacer nada. Pero pensar en la idea de ir a mar abierto sin la certeza de llegar a algún lado tampoco la convencía. ¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer?

\- No te ha gustado la sorpresa. – murmuró Emma, cambiando la expresión de su cara totalmente. – Yo sólo…quería hacer algo que sirviese de ayuda.

Esa actitud afectó a la morena. Emma parecía…parecía una niña, y se sintió como si le hubiera regalado un dibujo y ella hubiera puesto mala cara. No es que le gustara verla así, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. La rubia le causaba ternura en esos momentos.

\- Emma. – dijo, de la manera más dulce que pudo. – Ha sido una buenísima idea construir esa balsa, y se ve que te has esforzado mucho. Es solo que me da miedo que nos arriesguemos tanto. No quiero morir en medio del mar, ni que tú lo hagas.

\- Lo sé. – suspiró. – Y no quiero que me trates como si fuera una niña pequeña, aunque…si te digo la verdad no me disgusta tanto. – continuó, dejando aparecer de nuevo una sonrisa en su cara.

\- No tienes remedio. – contestó Regina, rodando los ojos.

 **-x-**

La noche había caído y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Ambas lo sabían, no hubo palabras, solo miradas que se hicieron entender en un momento, peticiones mudas que flotaban en el aire sin querer ser dichas, confesiones que esperaban ser compartidas. Pero curiosamente no se sentían como obligaciones. Llegado el momento, eran más bien ganas de hablar, de contar, de confiar.

\- Creo que es hora de que te hable de mis cicatrices. – empezó Emma.

\- Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo, Emma. – dijo Regina, preocupada, no quería forzar a la rubia.

\- Para nada. – negó con la cabeza. – Quiero hacerlo. Es hora de que conozcas esta parte de mi historia.

\- Y como cada vez que compartían un momento de sus vidas, una se perdía en sus recuerdos mientras la otra escuchaba atentamente, intentando no interrumpir. Y la mente de Emma, queriendo y a la vez sin querer, viajó hacia Graham.

\- Yo…digamos que te tendría que hablar de la relación más importante que he tenido en mi vida. Sucedió hace un par de años.

 _Dos años. Emma no se lo creía. Ella y Graham habían cumplido dos años de noviazgo, más de lo que pudo haber esperado en un principio. Se habían conocido en el trabajo y al parecer, esa relación a la que le vio poco futuro en un principio, no había sido tan descabellada. Graham se había enamorado de ella, perdidamente, y la rubia tenía la suerte de poder decir lo mismo. O casi. ¿Estaba enamorada de él? Sí. ¿Perdidamente? No. Pero eso no importaba, les iba bien, se sentía bien, era feliz de nuevo, y Neal solo había quedado como un recuerdo._

 _Esa noche irían a cenar a un restaurante que, según Graham, era uno de los más importantes de la ciudad. A Emma no le importaba cuánto prestigio tuviera ese restaurante, pero agradecía el detalle. Además, sería el ambiente perfecto para recibir su anillo de compromiso. Porque lo sabía, se lo daría esa noche, mientras celebraban su aniversario, aunque él ya le había pedido matrimonio días antes. Y ella, feliz, sin pensarlo demasiado, había aceptado._

 _Había llegado al trabajo contenta hasta el punto de casi dar saltitos. Pero nadie podía culparla, era feliz, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, parecía que las cosas seguían su curso sin echarse a perder. Y no importaba los problemas que surgieran en el trabajo, no importaba si había uno o mil incendios, y no importaba lo que se complicasen porque todo iba a salir bien. El problema es que, en un segundo, las cosas pueden cambiar totalmente, y eso fue lo que pasó._

 _Demasiado humo. Era un edificio medianamente grande, y aún quedaban un par de pisos por evacuar, pero apenas se podía respirar ahí dentro. Aun así, no se iban a rendir, si iban con cuidado no debía de haber problemas. Y no los hubo, hasta que una viga se vino abajo, en dirección hacia Emma._

 _\- Emma, ¡aparta! – gritó Graham, dándole un empujón que lo hizo quedarse en el lugar de su novia._

 _\- ¡Graham! – gritó ella preocupada, al ver que se había quedado atrapado. – Te sacaré de aquí, tú tranquilo._

 _Era arriesgado. Mucho. Muchísimo. El humo dejaba muy poca visibilidad y el fuego empezaba a cubrir toda la estancia, poco a poco. No tenía mucho tiempo, podía hacerlo. Solo necesitaba ayuda. Dos de sus compañeros acudieron en cuanto llamó, mientras ella estaba junto a Graham y trataba de liberarlo, sin darse cuenta de que su traje se había roto._

 _\- Emma…es imposible, no voy a salir de aquí. Sal tú. Sálvate, y ayuda a las personas que quedan._

 _\- No Graham, no voy a dejarte aquí. Puedes salvarte… - le reprochó, sin siquiera poder soltar unas lágrimas, pues el calor las secaba incluso antes de caer._

 _\- ¡NO! Emma, ¡fuera!_

 _Ante el grito, ella no se inmutó, pero sus compañeros sí lo hicieron. Era complicado y tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la rubia, que pataleó, gritó y forcejeó como jamás había hecho. Cuando finalmente consiguieron sacarla de aquel edificio, se desplomó. Había perdido a Graham, le dolía todo el cuerpo y fue consciente de cuando la subieron en una camilla para llevarla en una ambulancia, donde trataban de curarle las quemaduras que se había hecho y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Dolían, sí, pero las heridas físicas no significaban ni la décima parte de la herida que ahora tenía en su corazón._

 _Una vez más, el destino se había llevado su felicidad._

\- ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? – preguntó Emma para terminar con su historia. – Que una parte de mí se sintió aliviada, porque no estaba segura de que quería casarme con él. Él se sacrificó por mí y yo…mírame, sigo viva. Debería haber muerto yo ahí, no merecía que alguien me quisiera tanto.

No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba llorando. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podía soltar aquello de lo que no se había sentido capaz en su momento. Y Regina no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarse y acunarla entre sus brazos.

\- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso. No es culpa tuya que Graham haya muerto. Él te quería, es cierto, y estoy segura de que aunque tú no le correspondieras de la misma forma, también lo querías. – dijo despacio, acariciándole el pelo a Emma. – Sea como sea, fue elección suya, tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Y si hoy estás viva, es porque te mereces que alguien te quiera, de la misma manera o incluso más.

\- Regina…

\- Shh. Estoy segura de que Graham querría que fueses feliz, y que no querría que te culparas por su muerte. Lo habría hecho aunque no le hubieras correspondido.

 **-x-**

Emma se encontraba agradeciendo las palabras de Regina una y otra vez mentalmente. Se había pasado más de media hora calmándola con palabras tranquilizadoras y caricias en la cabeza. Y eso, tenía que admitir, era la mejor medicina del planeta.

\- ¿Quieres descansar? – preguntó la morena.

\- No. Tengo que terminar de contarte mi historia. Y tú, me tienes que contar la tuya.

\- Está bien. Entonces no me he salvado, ¿eh?

La rubia sonrió ante la broma de Regina. Sí, definitivamente, ella era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. Así, sin pensarlo, continuó.

\- Poco después de la muerte de Graham, me reencontré con Neal, y a los meses volvimos a salir juntos. No sé por qué, creo que una parte de mí no lo había olvidado, quizás fue porque estaba débil aún…el caso es que había salido de la cárcel e intentaba reformarse. Pero las cosas tampoco salieron bien…

 _Las discusiones no paraban, y el ambiente se había vuelto tenso, casi insoportable. Emma se planteó que aceptar vivir con Neal no había sido una buena idea. Le había contado lo de Graham y pareció ofenderse en el momento, pero luego lo había superado. Lo que no había conseguido era borrar la cara de asco que ponía cada vez que veía las cicatrices de la rubia._

 _\- Neal…ya es suficiente. Estoy cansada de discutir. – dijo Emma, dejándose caer en el sofá. – Solo quiero dormir un rato._

 _\- Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, te dejaré en paz. Para que veas que no soy yo el que huye primero de las discusiones._

 _\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Quién se fue entonces el otro día dando un portazo y volvió de madrugada borracho?_

 _\- No había otra opción. Esto es insoportable. Cada vez que veo esas…marcas…esas cicatrices…tengo que ir a olvidar._

 _\- Entonces, si esto es insoportable, lárgate de esta casa. De MI casa. ¡Fuera! – gritó la rubia, ya no podía soportarlo más._

 _Neal recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir una palabra. Pero antes de irse, se dio la vuelta y lo que dijo no dejaba vuelta atrás._

 _\- Espero que tengas suerte, Emma. Pero tápate lo más que puedas o no volverás a estar con alguien en tu vida. Es asqueroso._

Después de aquello, cada vez que se miraba al espejo, la rubia se daba asco a sí misma. Eran feas, es verdad, pero nunca pensó que tendría que sentirse cohibida con respecto a las cicatrices de recuerdo que le habían dejado las quemaduras.

 **-x-**

Regina la escuchó atentamente, odiando a Neal más y más después de cada palabra. Lástima que no estuviera allí para recibir el puñetazo que se merecía. Pero Emma sí estaba allí, y necesitaba su ayuda. Esta vez se tumbó junto a ella y lentamente acarició su abdomen por encima de la camiseta, para después subirla despacio y tocar aquellas marcas que la rubia tanto había aprendido a odiar.

\- Regina, ¿qué…?

\- Tus cicatrices no son asquerosas. – la interrumpió la morena. – Simplemente son cicatrices. A ver si te crees que el resto del mundo es perfecto. Además, fue un accidente. – continuó, acercándose para darle un beso en los labios – Te aseguro que a mí no me dan asco.

Emma suspiró. Esa mujer era de otro planeta, no había más explicación.

\- Regina, yo…

\- Dios mío, ¿iba a decírselo? No era el momento, no podía soltar un te quiero de buenas a primeras, no ahora. No quería asustar a la morena.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Regina, confundida por la repentina pausa de la rubia.

\- Yo…no sé cómo agradecerte todo esto. – sollozó. – Que me escuchases, todo lo que me has dicho, todo lo que has hecho…yo…me haces sentir mucho mejor.

\- Bueno… - sonrió la morena. – Esa era la idea.

Hubo una breve pausa en su conversación, en la que ambas se sonrieron. Y Regina nunca entendió cómo la otra mujer podía pasar de estar llorando a la sonrisa más sincera. De verdad que no. Pero, aunque no lo entendiera, eso no significaba que no le gustase. Es más, le encantaba.

\- Ahora es tu turno. – dijo Emma, sosteniéndola junto a ella en un abrazo cuando la morena quiso incorporarse. - ¿Quién es el padre de Henry?

Regina tragó saliva. No era algo de lo que le gustase hablar, no era algo que le gustase recordar, pero se lo debía. Y quería contárselo. Afortunadamente, con la rubia pegada a ella todo era más fácil, y las palabras fluían con naturalidad.

\- Daniel. Me reencontré con él un par de años después de mi matrimonio. Se había mudado a Nueva York y era camarero.

 _Todos los viernes, Regina se reunía con su amiga y ayudante Kathryn para tomar algo a media mañana. Siempre en el mismo sitio, era una cafetería pequeña pero bastante elegante, sofisticada y cómoda. Les encantaba ir allí y relajarse un rato, hablando de los zapatos que sacarían próximamente o de cualquier otra cosa._

 _Todo cambió en cuanto la morena, algo despistada en aquel momento, esperaba a que su amiga saliese del baño, y un camarero tropezó contra ella._

 _\- Disculpe señorita, no la había visto. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. – dijo el hombre nervioso._

 _Regina se congeló de inmediato. Aquella voz…no podía ser, no lo veía desde los 16 y era imposible que fuese él. Pero cuando levantó la vista, pudo comprobarlo._

 _\- Daniel…_

 _\- ¿Regina?_

 _Inmediatamente se abrazaron, la morena dejando escapar unas lágrimas._

 _\- Pensé que no volvería a verte, ¿qué ha sido de ti? ¿Y qué haces aquí?_

 _\- Bueno, podría decir lo mismo…y bueno, digamos que he venido en busca de una vida mejor. Y por algo se empieza, supongo. – dijo sonriendo, señalando su uniforme._

Regina sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Daniel…su Daniel. Cuando volvió a verlo, se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado enamorada de él, y aunque había querido olvidarlo, nunca pudo. No del todo.

\- ¿Regina? – preguntó Emma, la morena se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Oh, perdón… ¿por dónde iba?

\- Me decías que te habías reencontrado con Daniel en una cafetería. ¿Cómo…volvisteis?

\- Empecé a visitarlo más a menudo, y empezamos a quedar fuera de su trabajo, algunas noches. Entonces me confesó que realmente se mudó a Nueva York para buscarme.

\- Vaya…

\- Sí. Y yo…bueno, yo seguía enamorada de él. Y…aunque estuviera casada, nosotros nos amábamos, no podíamos renunciar a ello. Fuimos amantes por un tiempo, pero queríamos más. Yo quería separarme de mi marido, irme con él, y ser malditamente feliz por una vez. Quise contárselo a mi madre, y enfrentarla.

\- ¿Y él? ¿Estaba de acuerdo? – siguió la rubia, llena de dudas.

\- Más o menos. Mi madre impone bastante respeto, y él tenía un poco de miedo, pero también quería hacerlo. Supimos que era el momento cuando me quedé embarazada.

\- ¿Cómo…? Vale, esto es una pregunta delicada. – la rubia no encontraba las palabras exactas. - ¿Cómo…sabías que era de Daniel y no de Leopold?

Regina cambió de expresión de un momento a otro. Cuando hablaba de Daniel parecía ser la chica soñadora que era con él, y Emma se dio cuenta. Eso la hizo sentir algo de envidia y celos, pero una parte de ella se alegraba de poder conocer otra faceta de la morena. Sin embargo, cuando mencionó a Leopold se volvió completamente seria.

\- Lo siento, quizás no debería haberlo preguntado. – dijo Emma cuidadosamente, intentando retractarse.

\- No, no…tienes toda la razón. Pero…digamos que…cuando estaba con Daniel no pensaba, no tenía cuidado…así que pasó.

Emma asintió, esperando a que Regina continuara con el desenlace de aquella historia, aunque ya conocía el final.

\- Nunca supe qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, pero después de confesarle mi embarazo a Daniel, no lo volví a ver. Días después me enteré de que había muerto en un accidente de coche, a kilómetros de Nueva York. Engañé a Leopold y le hice creer que era hijo suyo. – la morena sonrió con tristeza. – Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tacháaaaan! Después de días, semanas, meses, años, lustros, décadas, siglos, milenios...después de mucho, mucho tiempo, por fin me he dignado a aparecer con un nuevo capítulo. Quiero agradeceros muchísimo la espera, la paciencia, y los comentarios tan bonitos que me dejáis. Os lo agradezco mucho de verdad, muchísimas gracias FandeDaniDaniels, LyzzSQ, Maritexxam, Gia-Rebel, CarlaMills, AleaRachel y mi fan, como siempre :)**

 **La verdad es que estos meses están siendo complicados y no puedo asegurar si actualizaré más rápido o si volveré a tardar un montón, pero no os preocupéis, que yo siempre vuelvo. Una vez más, espero que os guste el capítulo y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones.**

 **A disfrutar de la lectura :)**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **12**

 _Día 56_

Es curioso cómo las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro. Cómo, sin siquiera querer, a través de un simple comentario, el comportamiento de otra persona hacia nosotros cambia radicalmente. Cómo una simple acción puede marcar un principio o un fin. Es curioso…pero más que curioso, a Emma le parecía una faena. La había fastidiado con Regina, todo por intentar conocerla un poco más, por empujarla a abrirse y contarle más sobre su pasado.

Días antes apenas podían parar de besarse o quitarse las manos de encima, pero ahora…Regina no le dirigía la palabra, e incluso evitaba mirarla. Y la rubia se debatía entre decidir si la reacción de la otra mujer estaba siendo exagerada o realmente la había ofendido hasta el punto de no poder ni verla. Probablemente lo segundo, pero no lo había hecho aposta.

 _Era de noche, acababan de cenar, y definitivamente era el momento favorito de ambas. Podían quedarse hablando, compartiendo experiencias y bromas hasta quedarse dormidas. O también podían pasar el tiempo besándose, acariciándose, avanzando cada vez un poco más en su relación, aunque a pequeños pasos. Y si no, simplemente quedarse abrazadas, sin necesidad de decir nada, era una buena opción. Pero era noche la rubia tenía otros planes._

 _\- ¿Jugamos a "yo nunca"? – preguntó emocionada, con ganas de saber más de Regina._

 _\- Pero ya no tenemos alcohol. – respondió Regina. - ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a jugar?_

 _\- No importa, usaremos las reglas made in Emma._

 _La morena se rió ante la ocurrencia de la otra mujer, pero mostró curiosidad._

 _\- ¿Y en qué consisten esas normas?_

 _\- Pues…cada vez que digamos algo que haya hecho la otra, hay que contar cómo fue. Si no, tendrás que pagar con una prenda._

 _Para la suerte de la rubia, Regina no puso ningún impedimento, simplemente asintió y aseguró que ganaría ella._

 _\- Yo nunca…he deseado matar a nadie. – dijo Emma con cautela, después de jugar un rato. La morena parecía relajada, y aunque no estaba segura de aquello que había dicho, ya estaba hecho. Ahora, solo podía esperar lo mejor._

 _\- Emma, no me gusta por dónde estás yendo… - se quejó Regina, visiblemente molesta._

 _\- ¿Y por dónde estoy yendo?_

 _\- Quieres que te cuente lo que pasó con Leopold. Quieres que te cuente que lo maté, ¿verdad? – la miró incrédula durante unos segundos, y al ver que no contestaba siguió hablando. - Eso es lo que realmente crees…_

 _\- No, Regina, yo… - reaccionó Emma, pero ya fue tarde. La morena se había levantado y trataba de calmarse._

 _\- No, Emma, ¡basta! – gritó – Dijiste que creías en mí, que confiabas en mí._

 _\- Y confío en ti, yo solo…_

 _Regina no la dejó hablar. Simplemente la miró una última vez, con tristeza y enfado mezclados en su rostro, y se marchó. No volvió hasta dos horas después, y se tumbó lo más lejos de ella posible, sin mirarla. Haciendo como si no existiese._

 **-x-**

Estaba cansada. Cansada de estar atrapada en esa isla, de no tener nada más que hacer que preocuparse por sobrevivir y preguntarse cómo estaría Henry, y cansada de ignorar a Emma. La rubia le había hecho daño, es verdad, pero echaba de menos sus largas charlas nocturnas, y la forma en la que la hacía reír con cualquier tontería. Lo cierto era que con Emma no se sentía sola. Sin embargo, no podía perdonarla tan fácilmente, solo porque no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar. No. Se sentía herida profundamente, después de todo ese tiempo… resulta que realmente, nunca había confiado en ella.

Pero tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que la rubia parecía cada día más triste y agotada. Se había estado fijando en ella, por supuesto, que la ignorara no quería decir que dejara de preocuparse. Quería verla bien, animada, como siempre, aunque lamentablemente, en las condiciones que se encontraban, no era posible. Dejando ese tema aparte, era sencillo darse cuenta de que Emma cada vez tenía menos fuerzas, alargaba el levantarse y se iba a dormir un poco más temprano cada día.

Lo único positivo que se podía sacar de aquellos días era que habían visto algo que podría ser perfectamente un barco, pero estaba muy lejos para distinguirlo bien. Aun así, les había traído esperanza, tanto a una como a otra, y Regina había compartido una mirada de complicidad con la rubia, de tan solo unos segundos, antes de volver a ignorarla. Realmente no necesitaban palabras para saber que estaban de acuerdo en lo que harían. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

 **-x-**

No podía aguantarlo más. La cabeza le iba a explotar de un momento a otro, era insoportable y no le daba tregua, un dolor palpitante sin compasión. Había resistido todo lo posible, no quería pedirle ayuda a Regina por miedo a su reacción. Pero la verdad es que tampoco se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo. En su interior, sabía que la morena dejaría a un lado su orgullo y se ocuparía de ella, la cuidaría hasta que se recuperase. Esa idea le gustaba. Le gustaba demasiado. Pero tendría que dejarla pasar. No estaban en su mejor momento, no paraba de repetírselo, y permanecer atentas a los movimientos de aquel barco, si es que estaban en lo cierto, era su prioridad.

Realmente se sentía enferma, como no lo había estado desde… ni siquiera lo recordaba. Quizás nunca se había enfermado de aquella manera. Emma Swan, que siempre había sido fuerte, que siempre se había mantenido firme para luchar contra las adversidades, ahora era débil. En contra de su orgullo y a favor de su deseo, se acercó a la morena, casi arrastrándose.

\- Regina… - dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pues no tenía fuerzas para más.

Cuando la morena dirigió su mirada hacia ella, la ira había desaparecido, dejando lugar a una visible preocupación, que casi la hizo correr hasta ella para sostenerla.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó, haciendo a la rubia apoyarse en ella y comprobando su temperatura – oh por dios, ¡estás ardiendo!

\- Me duele mucho la cabeza… - se quejó Emma.

Regina miró hacia todas las direcciones, nerviosa, tratando de encontrar una solución.

\- Emma. Quiero que me escuches. – suspiró – Necesito que me escuches. Voy a cuidar de ti. Necesito ir a por un poco de agua, que no se te ocurra intentar moverte. Te quedas aquí descansando.

 **-x-**

 _Día 58_

Un día y dos noches horribles después, la temperatura de la rubia parecía haber descendido, pero no lo suficiente. Regina no sabía qué más hacer. Había intentado todo lo que hacía cuando Henry estaba enfermo, y no había sido suficiente. Emma seguía enferma, y aunque era capaz de moverse y trataba de seguir en pie, aun se veía débil y, algo que asustó a la morena, frágil. Necesitaba cuidar de ella. Necesitaba que cuidaran de ella, que le administraran algún medicamento, y lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Para su suerte, habían tenido razón y la forma misteriosa que habían visto a lo lejos, era un barco. Para ser exactos, era un carguero, pero qué más daba, era una oportunidad para salir de allí. Para su gusto, todavía no se había acercado lo suficiente, pero podían esforzarse un poco más de lo planeado y alcanzarlo. No podía correr el riesgo de dejar morir a Emma, así que se acercó a ella, quien trataba de descansar tras una mala noche.

\- ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie? – preguntó suavemente, intentando no sobresaltarla.

Emma levantó la cabeza y la miró confundida durante un momento, para luego comprender sus planes y asentir.

\- Creo…creo que sí. – dijo, más que nada para convencerse a sí misma. – Ayúdame, por favor.

\- Sólo serán unos segundos – indicó Regina – necesito que llegues hasta la balsa.

\- Ssss….sí. Llegaré. – Emma se tambaleó un poco, pero gracias a la ayuda de la morena se mantuvo y caminaron lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la balsa.

Mover aquella estructura no era tarea fácil, menos sin la ayuda de Emma, y Regina lo había sabido desde el principio, pero haciendo uso del doble de su fuerza, lo consiguió. _Más vale tarde que nunca_ , pensó, animándose a sí misma por su pequeño logro. Y sí, había tardado, pero lo había hecho. Ahora estaba allí, solo quedaba subirse y esperar llegar sanas y salvas hasta el carguero.

\- Te desenvuelves muy bien para tenerle fobia al mar. – admiró Emma.

\- Sinceramente… no me lo había planteado. – respondió la morena. – Creo que llegar allí a salvo es más importante que cualquier miedo que pueda tener.

\- Me alegra que digas eso. Sobre todo por si a una manada de tiburones le da por venir y atacarnos.

Podría estar enferma, podría estar muriéndose, pero Emma no perdía su sentido del humor. Aunque su risa fuera débil y sus palabras pareciesen desalentadoras, Regina sabía que estaba bromeando. Solo esperaba que aquellas palabras no se hicieran realidad jamás.

\- ¡Emma! – la reprendió ella.

\- ¿Ves? Hasta echándome la bronca estás guapa. – respondió, para quedarse un momento en silencio. – Me gusta más cuando me hablas.

 **-x-**

Odiaba el clima de aquella isla y sus alrededores desde el primer minuto que pasó allí. Las cosas habían ido ya lo suficientemente mal como para que empeoraran, ¿verdad? Pues parecía que no. Parecía que la vida, el destino, un dios o lo que quiera que existiese en el cielo o donde fuera, quería seguir jugando con ellas un rato más. El viento había hecho que el mar se picara, y debían agradecer que las olas no fuesen lo suficientemente altas como para inundar la balsa y acabar de una vez por todas con sus miserables vidas.

\- Regina… - la reclamó Emma.

La morena inmediatamente se movió de donde estaba para ir junto a ella, tenía miedo y sabía que la rubia también.

\- Si morimos aquí… - continuó – no quiero que pienses que… - sollozó – en fin, yo… joder, ¡por qué es tan difícil!

Las lágrimas de la rubia afectaron a la morena de una manera que ni podía ni quería aceptar o explicarse a sí misma. Lo único que quería hacer era tranquilizar a Emma y tranquilizarse a sí misma, quería sacar esperanza desde donde ya no le quedaba y compartirla con la rubia. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a hacer algo que probablemente, nunca antes habría pensado que podía hacer.

\- Emma, no vamos a morir aquí. Vamos a llegar hasta ese barco y volveremos a casa. Todo irá bien. – prometió, tratando de secarse las lágrimas de sus ojos, inútilmente – Pase lo que pase, volverás y conocerás a tus padres.

\- Si tú me lo dices…te creo. – respondió Emma, en un intento de sonrisa que no le salió muy bien.

 **-x-**

Habían tardado horas. ¡Horas! Horas que parecieron días, o incluso años. Los segundos se habían vuelto eternos, y aunque cada vez se acercaban más, parecía que nunca alcanzarían su objetivo. Incluso temieron que todo estuviese siendo un sueño, y a la mañana siguiente se despertarían en la isla de nuevo. Pero no, todo había sido real, después de tanto sufrimiento, finalmente, estaban allí , aunque no sin haber superado unos cuantos contratiempos de más.

La llegada al barco no fue para nada tranquilizadora. Emma había llegado temblando, y aunque ahí tendría más facilidades para curarse, no podía estar tranquila, no aún. Inmediatamente, Regina pidió que se ocuparan de su salud, pues lo demás podía esperar. Y afortunadamente, le hicieron caso, no sabía si por lo alterada que sonaba o por la apariencia que tenía la rubia.

Mientras atendían a Emma, facilitaron a Regina un camarote y le dieron de comer, además de informarla hacia dónde se dirigían. Londres. De vuelta al punto de partida.

La morena explicó que eran las únicas supervivientes del vuelo Londres – Nueva York que se había estrellado casi dos meses atrás, sin dejar ninguna pista o rastro, y se mostraron más que comprensivos con ella. Sí, definitivamente se encargarían de que llegasen a Londres sanas y salvas, para poder continuar con sus vidas lo más pronto posible.

Después de una larga charla, Regina se dirigió hacia la enfermería para ver a Emma. Le habían dado medicinas y la rubia se encontraba mucho mejor, lo que hizo que no pudiera contener una sonrisa en cuanto la vio, lo que se sumaba a su alegría por haber salido, por fin, de aquel agujero dejado de la mano de dios.

\- Me alegro de que estés mejor.

\- Regina, estás aquí. – respondió Emma con otra sonrisa. – Me has salvado la vida.

La morena tragó en seco. No lo había pensado. En su mente, solo estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que quería hacer. Nunca pensó en la magnitud de sus actos.

\- Yo solo te ayudé a llegar aquí. Te han curado ellos.

\- Oh, vamos, no seas modesta.

Ambas compartieron una sonrisa y una tierna mirada antes de volver al silencio absoluto. Habían pasado muchas cosas como para dejarlas atrás. Emma no quería que Regina siguiera molesta con ella, así que debía intentarlo.

\- Regina, yo… yo sé que no has matado a nadie. No quería insinuarlo, yo solo…

\- Emma…

\- No, quiero hablarlo. No puedo soportar que me ignores más tiempo. Debemos aclararlo. Yo sé que no lo has hecho. Es más, puedes decirme cualquier cosa ahora, que me la creeré, aunque me digas que jamás te has sacado un moco y eso sea claramente mentira.

Regina rió. Emma nunca dejaría de ser Emma, y eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba de ella. Aunque ahora que volvían al mundo real, no estaba segura de cómo debían ser las cosas.

\- Emma, yo…lamentablemente no puedo decirte eso. – suspiró la morena, agachando la cabeza. – No puedo decirte que no he matado a nadie. Pero no es lo que crees, yo… - suspiró, nerviosa – prefiero esperar a contártelo cuanto te recuperes del todo.

La rubia la miró, confusa, pero no había rastro de miedo o desconfianza en sus ojos. Era cierto que creía en ella, a pesar de lo que acababa de decir. Y sabía que esperaría a que se lo contara para poder tomar una decisión.

\- Regina…quiero que sepas que confío en ti, ¿vale? – dijo acercando su mano a la de ella y apretándola sin mucha fuerza, en cuanto la morena la dejó. – Y que no era mi intención ofenderte…

\- Lo sé. Yo solo…reaccioné. Pero no fue la mejor manera de hacerme hablar.

\- Lo he podido comprobar. Perdóname.

Regina asintió, y sin darle tiempo para irse, Emma la agarró suavemente del brazo.

\- Por favor. Nunca he sido más sincera. Lo siento mucho. Y…me gustaría que te quedaras.

De nuevo, dudó, mirando a Emma durante unos segundos. ¿Cómo de grave sería quedarse a hacerle compañía? Seguramente dejaría sus barreras caer de nuevo, y si volvía a hacerle daño no estaba segura de poder soportarlo. Quería volver a confiar en ella, y algo en su interior le decía que podía hacerlo, pero necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba un par de horas para sí misma.

\- Está perdonada, Señorita Swan. – dijo con media sonrisa. – Pero no puedo quedarme.


	13. Chapter 13

**Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Llevaba como tres semanas intentando terminar el capítulo, pero me ha sido imposible hasta hoy. Y lo he conseguido, ya está completo y es bastante largo. Así que, espero que os guste mucho, dejadme vuestras opiniones como siempre, que me encanta leerlas.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a quienes ya comentáis y a quienes leéis, espero que disfrutéis de esta historia y que os siga gustando a medida que avanza. Sin más, ya podéis leer!**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **13**

En cuanto Emma estuvo del todo recuperada y por fin salió de la enfermería, fue en busca de Regina. La morena descansaba en su cama, de espaldas a ella. Por un momento dudó en hacerle compañía, necesitaba tenerla cerca, sentirla a su lado…quería ser egoísta e ir con ella, despertarla, sin importarle si la rechazaba… pero tampoco quería molestarla, quería dejarla dormir tranquila, así que decidió que esperaría a que despertase por sí misma. Una parte de ella también deseaba verla dormir durante un rato, aunque fuera a distancia.

En el momento que se dirigió a la otra cama, justo frente a la de Regina, esta se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos.

\- Emma… - dijo somnolienta, restregándose los ojos. – Ya estás aquí.

\- Sí, he salido hace un momento. ¿Te he despertado? No quería molestarte.

\- Oh no, tranquila…no molestas.

Regina hizo espacio junto a ella, y la rubia no dudó en aprovechar el momento para acostarse a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó la morena.

\- Estoy como nueva. – respondió Emma con una sonrisa, abrazándose a ella. – Estoy casi como mejor que nunca.

\- Anda, no seas tonta. – rió Regina, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

\- Oye, eso duele.

\- Me alegro de que ya estés bien.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando el volver a estar juntas, en compañía de la otra, sin peleas, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y ninguna quería romper ese momento, pero Regina sentía que debía hacerlo. Se dejó acariciar por una relajada Emma que no paraba de mirarla, y tras respirar hondo, empezó a hablar. Ya no había marcha atrás.

\- Hace un par de años, cuando Henry tenía tres… - comenzó con voz pausada. Era un recuerdo doloroso, pero Emma merecía saberlo.

\- No, no no no Regina… - la interrumpió – no tienes que contarme nada si no quieres.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo. Te prometí que lo haría y lo cumpliré.

\- Entonces está bien. Pero ve a tu ritmo.

Los recuerdos de Regina eran turbulentos. Aquella época había sido la peor de su vida, la que casi acaba con ella, la que no ha querido volver a recordar. Pero ahí, con Emma a su lado, todo se ha vuelto más fácil, y las palabras salen de ella, sin siquiera pensar en lo duras que suenan, en lo dolorosas que siguen siendo después de dos años.

\- Leopold descubrió que Henry no era su hijo, y evidentemente se enfadó. Se enfadó muchísimo. Me gritó, me dijo cosas horribles, me acusó de haberme casado con él por su dinero…como si él no buscase en mí solo una buena imagen para el público…Me amenazó con echarme a la calle…me dijo que una mujer como yo no servía para nada, que todo lo que había conseguido fue gracias a él, que había sido tan cobarde que le necesitaba para escapar de mi madre. Y tenía razón.

\- Regina, no…

\- Me dijo que valía tan poco que hasta el padre de mi hijo me había abandonado, y que cuando él se hiciera mayor y se diese cuenta de cómo era, también me abandonaría. – continuó la morena, sin dejar que Emma la interrumpiese. – Y que él solo seguía conmigo por apariencia y por pena.

\- Eh, eh, para un momento. – trató de calmarla la rubia. – Esas palabras son muy duras, y también son mentira. Regina, te juro que si lo hubiese conocido…

Las palabras murieron en la boca de Emma cuando Regina se abrazó con más fuerza a ella y empezó a llorar, lo que la hizo sospechar que aquello no había sido lo peor. Fuese lo que fuese lo que escondía la morena aún en sus recuerdos, la atemorizaba tanto como la preocupaba. Ahora podía entender el odio y el rencor que Regina guardaba hacia su marido. La consoló lo mejor que pudo acariciándole la espalda y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

\- ¿Llegó a hacerte daño…físico? – preguntó con miedo, aunque a su pesar podía imaginarse la respuesta.

\- Sí. – respondió la morena, secamente. – Él…dijo que me merecía algo peor de lo que me iba a hacer, pero no. En ese momento deseé morir, Emma. Me golpeó, me hizo daño, pero las heridas no se veían. Y lo más horroroso de todo fue descubrir, mes y medio después, que estaba embarazada.

\- Regina, pero… ¿qué pasó?

Él nunca se llegó a enterar. No quería tener un bebé suyo, me sentía herida, sucia, no quería seguir viviendo. Pero tenía que resistir, por mi pequeño Henry. Era lo que me repetía día tras día, pero cada vez era más difícil. No podía dar a luz un bebé de Leopold, simplemente no podía, así que aborté. Pero también fue duro para mí. Me sentía muy culpable. Pasé varios meses viviendo como un zombie, Henry lo notaba, mi hermana lo notaba, incluso Leopold lo notaba, pero a él no le importaba. Hasta que llegó el día en el que todo terminó por superarme. La criatura no tenía la culpa de tener una madre como yo, ni un padre como Leopold. Y Henry se merecía algo mejor que una madre con depresión, a la que casi tenía que rogar para que le hiciese un poco de caso. Así que… - hizo una pausa – esto es muy duro para mí – dijo, secándose las lágrimas que le quedaban. - ¿Has visto mi tatuaje?

Claro que lo había visto. Desde el primer día se había fijado que su muñeca derecha estaba decorada por una bonita pluma, y siempre se preguntó qué significaba, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarlo por si era demasiado personal. Y no se había equivocado, lo era.

\- Sí. Claro que lo he visto. ¿Quieres contarme su historia?

Regina asintió, antes de respirar hondo y continuar.

\- Yo…no estaba pensando con claridad. Me sentía…mal. Fatal, en realidad. Era como si todo se me viniese encima y no pudiera hacer nada. Como si todo por lo que había luchado en la vida se desmoronara, y no podía ver más allá. Si te fijas bien, bajo el tatuaje hay unas marcas. Son cicatrices, de cuando…intenté acabar con mi propia vida. ¿Por qué no? Había matado a mi bebé, no valía para nada y a pesar de haberme librado de mi madre en realidad seguía siendo su marioneta, y si no la de Leopold. Nunca iba a ser libre. Por suerte mi hermana me encontró antes de tiempo y me salvó. Me recordó que Henry seguía ahí y me necesitaba, me animó y realmente me hizo creer que podía salir del foso que yo misma me había encargado de crear. Después me hice el tatuaje. Representa esperanza, porque eso es lo que es Henry para mí. Fuerza y esperanza. – después de la confesión, la morena suspiró pesadamente. – Y esta es mi historia, Emma.

Emma la miraba conmovida, al borde de las lágrimas. La vida de Regina había sido difícil, debía de sentirse horrorosamente mal al ver que su vida la controlaban otras personas.

\- Cariño, todo eso puede cambiar ahora. Te mereces ser tú misma y hacer lo que quieras, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. Te mereces ser feliz.

\- Me has llamado _cariño_.

 **-x-**

Con el paso de los días, finalmente llegaron a Londres. Todo había sido un caos, pues multitud de periodistas esperaban la llegada de las supervivientes, prácticamente todo el país estaría pendiente de las palabras de aquellas dos mujeres que, con algo de suerte, habían logrado sobrevivir a aquel accidente tan trágico.

A petición de Regina, ella fue completamente anónima. No quiso desvelar su nombre, y se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo durante la llegada. Afortunadamente, nadie parecía haberla visto, lo que agradecía. Los únicos que debían saber sobre las novedades eran sus familiares, y de esto tampoco estaba segura si tenía en cuenta a su madre.

Emma, por su parte, tuvo que dar la cara por las dos. Respondió preguntas, concedió alguna que otra entrevista y contó algunas anécdotas de su vida en la isla, pero todo aquello era agotador. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, habría hecho lo mismo que la morena, ella había sido más inteligente. No fue hasta por la noche que llegó al hotel donde las habían hospedado, cortesía de la compañía aérea con la que habían volado. También recibieron una compensación económica y la libertad de volver a tomar un vuelo hacia Nueva York en cuanto quisieran, pero eso no le importaba tanto como tumbarse en la cama y descansar.

La habitación de Regina quedaba junto a la de ella, y se sintió tentada a tocar su puerta para comprobar cómo estaba, pero la morena se le adelantó.

\- ¡Regina! Pensé que estarías durmiendo. – dijo, haciéndola pasar. – Quería ir a ver cómo estabas, pero no sabía si iba a molestarte.

\- No lo harías. Has hecho mucho ruido al llegar, te oía desde mi habitación. ¿Cómo ha ido?

\- Pffff… - suspiró la rubia pesadamente, dejándose caer en la cama. – Ha sido horrible. Pensaba que no se callarían nunca.

Regina dejó escapar una risita al ver la expresión frustrada de Emma.

\- Entonces te dejo descansar. – hizo amago de levantarse, pero Emma la frenó.

\- ¡No! No te vayas. Quédate conmigo esta noche. – pidió, intentando convencerla con cara de pena. – Porfa.

 **-x-**

Emma acababa de ponerse el pijama cuando se dejó caer en la cama junto a Regina. La morena sonrió, contenta de haberse dejado convencer por la otra mujer para quedarse con ella. Realmente no había tenido que pensárselo mucho.

\- Buenas noches. – dijo, acomodándose contra la rubia y tapando a ambas con la colcha.

\- ¿Tienes sueño? – preguntó Emma, negándose a dejarse dormir tan pronto.

\- No, pero tú sí. Estás agotada.

\- No tengo taaaanto sueño… - se quejó – me gustaría estar un rato así. – continuó, dejándose abrazar por la morena y sonriendo. – Sabes, antes de subir al avión tuve dudas. Era la primera vez que viajaba. Estaba tan nerviosa y tan asustada que me choqué con una mujer y le derramé la mitad de mi café encima. – las dos sonrieron, recordando su primer encuentro. – La mujer más antipática que había conocido nunca, todo he de decirlo.

\- Vaya…pues ella piensa que chocó con la mujer más descuidada que ha conocido nunca.

Ambas compartieron una mirada y estallaron en risas. Aquello solo había sido un bache, una mala manera de empezar…pero ahora estaban en un momento totalmente diferente, y ese pequeño accidente había quedado atrás.

\- Me alegro de que no nos hayamos quedado con la primera impresión, Regina.

\- Yo también.

Entonces Emma la besó. Cada vez que lo hacía era mejor que la anterior. Cada vez que la besaba se sentía más viva. No podía describir qué sentía, tampoco quería. Era un remolino de sensaciones del que no conocía ni inicio ni fin. Y cuando Regina respondía con la misma intensidad, todo aquello se multiplicaba por mil. Los besos dejaron de ser suficientes para demostrar todo lo que sentían, y la ropa comenzaba a sobrar.

\- Pensaba que estabas agotada. – dijo Regina soltando una ligera risa.

\- Parece que aún tengo energías. – respondió la rubia, besándola de nuevo, sin dejarla replicar. Aunque tampoco es que fuese a hacerlo.

 **-x-**

Emma acariciaba suavemente la espalda desnuda de Regina, que aún descansaba a su lado, boca abajo. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al recordar la noche anterior. Había sido…diferente, sin duda. Pero decir que le había gustado era quedarse corta. La conexión que sintió con la morena era algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Ahora sabía que tenía dos problemas. El primero, que no podría estar con nadie más que no fuese ella. Nunca. Y el segundo, que no querría separarse de Regina, aunque sabía que no les quedaba mucho tiempo juntas.

La morena se giró hacia ella, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

\- Buenos días. – susurró, aún medio dormida medio despierta.

\- Buenos días. – respondió Emma, sonriendo. - ¿Qué tal has dormido?

\- Tengo que reconocer que muy bien. – se enderezó un poco para darle un beso corto.

\- He pedido el desayuno. Debe de estar por llegar.

Para Regina todo aquello estaba siendo irreal. En un primer momento no se había visto capaz de hacer el amor con Emma, pero finalmente todo había salido bien, había sido natural, había sido…un momento, ¿estaba pensando en amor? No, eso debía dejarlo por el momento.

\- ¿Regina?

La voz de la rubia la sacó de su ensoñación. Al parecer le estaba diciendo algo y no había atendido.

\- Perdón, ¿qué decías?

\- Decía que han puesto una placa conmemorativa en el cementerio…por los que murieron en el accidente. Quería ir a dejar unas flores por Ruby…y por August. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

\- Oh…claro.

El desayuno llegó y siguieron hablando de todo y de nada, en general. Pero una idea no abandonaba la mente de la morena, y por mucho miedo que le diera proponerla en alto, quería hacerlo.

\- Emma…yo… - su expresión cambió por una más seria.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Mañana me voy de vuelta a Nueva York… - suspiró – y…no sé, quizás…podrías venir…conmigo.

\- Oh…yo…

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la habitación de al lado interrumpieron las palabras de Emma, por suerte para ella.

\- Parece que hay alguien desesperado por verte.

\- Debe ser mi madre. Joder. – maldijo Regina.

\- ¡Cuide ese lenguaje, Señorita Mills! – se burló Emma.

La morena le sonrió desde la puerta, antes de darle la espalda y salir de allí para encontrarse con su madre.

\- ¡Regina! – exclamó, sorprendida. - ¿Me he equivocado de habitación? En recepción me dijeron que era esta.

\- No, no te has equivocado madre. Yo solo…me entretuve hablando con la otra superviviente. Dos meses nos han convertido en amigas. – intentó explicar, más mal que bien. - ¿A qué has venido?

Hizo pasar a su madre a su habitación y agradeció enormemente que su cama estuviera deshecha, con un poco de suerte Cora no sospecharía nada y la dejaría en paz.

\- ¿Cómo que a qué he venido? Está claro que me necesitas, Regina. Mañana mismo volvemos a Nueva York.

\- Ya. Yo también tenía pensado volver mañana.

\- Sea como sea…ya tengo los billetes de avión. – hizo una pausa. – Debemos hablar de lo que ha pasado, Regina. Con Leopold. Quiero que me cuentes la verdad.

\- Yo creo que tú debes darte una vuelta por la ciudad. Ve de compras, haz lo que quieras, pero no me apetece hablar de ello. Tengo otras cosas que hacer. - respondió, mientras decidía qué ropa ponerse. – De todas maneras, vas a pensar lo que quieras, como siempre.

Se encerró en el baño con un portazo, deseando que no siguiera estando allí cuando saliese. ¿Por qué había tenido que ir hasta Londres? Ella ya no era una niña pequeña que necesitaba a su madre para todo. ¿Cuándo comprendería Cora que ya no podía controlarla? Ya no, era suficiente. Estaba cansada. Lo único que quería era volver a casa, arreglarlo todo y ser feliz con su hijo. Y bueno, Emma también se había vuelto importante, pero era otro tema.

Para su mala suerte, su madre y la rubia estaban hablando cuando ella terminó de vestirse y arreglarse. Emma la saludó con una sonrisa mientras trataba de responder lo más amablemente posible a los comentarios de Cora.

\- Venía a ver si estabas lista.

\- Sí, ya estoy. Podemos irnos.

Y antes de que Cora pudiese replicar, ambas habían escapado de su campo de visión.

 **-x-**

Habían llegado ya al cementerio cuando Emma se atrevió a hablar.

\- Tu madre tiene carácter, eh…

\- Sí. – suspiró la morena. – Es insoportable. Ha venido a decirme que nos vamos mañana a Nueva York, como si yo sola no fuese capaz. Siento si te ha dicho algo hiriente.

\- Bueno, lo ha intentado, pero ha sido divertido.

\- ¿Divertido?

\- Sí, bueno, es la típica mujer que mira por encima del hombro a todo el mundo. Al menos, a todo el que cree inferior. Ha intentado hacerme sentir mal preguntándome a qué me dedicaba, pero lo único que ha conseguido es hacerme reír. Creo que ahora está más molesta ella que yo. – sonrió. – Menuda bruja. – dijo sin pensar. – Oh, lo siento, es tu madre…

\- No pasa nada. – respondió Regina, riendo. – Mi madre es exactamente como la has descrito. Una bruja. – se giró hacia ella haciéndola pararse, y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. – Prométeme que no te enfrentarás a ella. Por favor.

\- No lo haré…a menos que sea algo muy grave.

\- Por favor, Emma. No quiero que te odie como lo ha hecho antes con más personas en mi vida…

\- Creo que ya lo hace…pero bueno, está bien.

Caminaron un poco más hasta el lugar donde debía encontrarse la placa de la que había hablado Emma, pero unos pasos antes de llegar fue esta la que se quedó paralizada.

\- Emma, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Regina, preocupada. Después se fijó en que había un hombre justo allí. - ¿Le conoces?

\- Sí. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te hablé de John, mi primer padre adoptivo? – vio a la morena asentir. – Pues es él.

Antes de que Regina pudiera decir una palabra, el hombre se giró hacia ellas y se quedó mirando a la rubia fijamente.

\- ¿Emma? – preguntó en un susurro.

\- John… ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Yo… mi hija viajaba en ese avión.

\- ¿Tu hija…?

\- Ruby. Si no hubiera sido por mí…ella no se habría escapado, seguiría aquí, viva…y probablemente sería feliz.

\- Ruby… - susurró Emma, afectada. Ruby. Ahora entendía por qué le había dolido tanto su muerte, por qué sentía una conexión extraña con aquella morena. Ruby podría haber sido su hermana. O hermanastra, lo que fuera. No podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

Regina la miró confundida. Emma se había quedado estática después de susurrar ese nombre. Cuando fue a acercarse a ella para comprobar si todo estaba bien, la rubia se alejó, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

\- ¿Sabe? – dijo Regina, debía dejarle las cosas claras antes de ir tras Emma. – Lo siento mucho por Ruby, pero usted se merece el dolor que está sufriendo. ¿No se cansa de hacer infelices a los demás? Primero Emma, después Ruby…debería cuidar mejor a las personas que tiene a su alrededor. Debería aprender a valorarlas. Porque usted no ha perdido a una hija, sino a dos.

El hombre quedó perplejo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar cómo Regina se marchaba con paso seguro.

 **-x-**

La rubia estaba sentada en un banco no muy lejos de allí cuando Regina la encontró. Se acercó a ella con cautela y se sentó a su lado, esta vez sin tocarla.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si. – Emma levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. – No. Bueno, me ha afectado. No pensaba encontrármelo después de tanto tiempo. Y menos saber que era el padre de Ruby.

\- Entiendo. Lo siento mucho, Emma. Ojalá no hubieras tenido que pasar por eso.

\- No importa. Ya es pasado. – se secó las lágrimas que le quedaban y sonrió. Regina se juró que jamás entendería la capacidad que tenía la rubia para cambiar de humor de un segundo a otro. - ¿Por qué has tardado en venir?

\- Oh. Lo he puesto en su sitio.

Esta vez Emma sonrió más ampliamente, imaginándose a la morena enfrentándose a John. No tenía ni idea de lo que le podía haber dicho, pero se sentía orgullosa igualmente.

\- Ey, ¿por qué tú si puedes enfrentarte a mi padrastro y yo a tu madre no?

\- Porque todavía no has visto lo peor de Cora Mills y querida, no creo que quieras hacerlo.

\- No tendré más remedio si quiero seguir viendo a su hija.

Eso hizo sonreír a Regina. Emma quería seguir – lo que sea que tuviesen – con ella. Y pensar que podían tener un futuro hacía que un cosquilleo se instalara en su estómago y se expandiera por todo su cuerpo. Aquello se llamaba felicidad.

\- A propósito…sé que mi madre lo ha estropeado todo, pero aun así…todavía me gustaría que vinieras a Nueva York conmigo. ¿Qué dices?

\- Me encantaría poder ir contigo, pero aún tengo asuntos que resolver aquí. Por no hablar de que le sigo teniendo pánico a los aviones. – dijo, soltando una risa amarga.

 **-x-**

No habían podido volver a hablar desde que volvieron al hotel. Cora acaparó absolutamente todo el tiempo de Regina, a pesar de que su hija le hacía poco caso o nada. La morena estaba en su mundo. No quería saber nada de su madre, la estaba volviendo loca. No quería hablar con ella. Solo quería descansar, lo que no podía hacer al lado de Emma esa noche.

Al día siguiente Cora la levantó con prisas, el vuelo salía temprano y la mujer no quería perder el tiempo, parecía que tenía prisa por llegar a casa. O más bien, por alejarla de la rubia. La segunda opción era más creíble, conociéndola. No la dejó ni despedirse.

Con lo que no contaba ninguna de las dos, es con que Emma ya había previsto todo aquello, y no pensaba dejar a Regina irse sin despedirse. Así que, contra su voluntad, se levantó temprano y fue hacia el aeropuerto.

No lo recordaba tan grande. No recordaba haberse perdido la primera vez. Joder, y tenía que pasarle en un momento tan importante. Tenía que ser allí. Había escuchado a la morena y a su madre hablar brevemente sobre el aeropuerto y se había quedado con los detalles. Sí, las había espiado, pero necesitaba saberlo.

Pantalla por pantalla, fue mirando hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Debía ser ese. Había demasiada gente y no veía a Regina.

\- Vamos, vamos, vamos…no me hagas esto ahora, ¡no juegues! – dijo mirando hacia arriba – No sé si hay algo ahí, pero por favor, déjame ver a Regina.

Nada. Hombres, mujeres, parejas, familias…pero ni rastro de la morena. ¿Y si ya había entrado? Entonces no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Cuando iba a darlo por perdido, una figura conocida llamó su atención. Cabello negro, elegante, … estaba de espaldas, pero sabía que era ella. E hizo lo único que pudo hacer, correr.

\- ¡Reginaaaaa! – gritó. Mucha gente se quedó mirándola, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba verla por última vez.

\- Y sí, era ella. La morena se giró hacia ella y la miró con una sonrisa, antes de correr a abrazarla.

\- Oh por dios, Regina, no quería que te fueras sin despedirnos. – dijo Emma, abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Quise despedirme antes, pero…

\- No importa, lo entiendo. Espero… no, no solo lo espero. Todo saldrá bien, ¿vale? Y estaré por allí antes de lo que crees.

Regina sonrió. La iba a echar muchísimo de menos.

\- Entonces, ¿Nos vemos pronto? – preguntó, para asegurarse de que la rubia iría, no se quedaría en Londres. Iría y todo estaría bien.

\- Claro que nos veremos pronto. No pensarás que te ibas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

La morena soltó una carcajada que hizo voltear a algunos curiosos.

\- Ojalá que no. Tengo que irme ya. Hasta pronto, Emma. – dijo, separándose de ella lentamente, no queriendo dejarla.

\- Hasta pronto…Regina.

 **-x-**

Cuando traspasó la puerta de su casa, Emma sintió como si su sueño hubiese acabado. Porque así es como se sentía cuando estaba con Regina. A pesar de la isla, a pesar de todo, junto a ella se había sentido bien, se había sentido libre. Y el golpe que le estaba dando la realidad le dolía más que nunca. Ya está, ya se había acabado. Regina se había ido y ella seguía allí. Atada a Londres. Pero… ¿podría dejarlo todo atrás? Cuando planeó ir a conocer a sus padres, iba a ser una cosa temporal. Estaría con ellos durante un mes y volvería. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora tenía más razones para ir a Nueva York…y para quedarse. Quizás Regina era el empujón que necesitaba para darse una segunda oportunidad, para vencer sus miedos y pensar en que podría tener una familia… que podría aceptar a sus padres como sus padres… pero no quería pensarlo. Tal vez, podría probar…

Su apartamento no era su hogar. No podía llamarlo casa nunca más. Por todo lo que era, por todo lo que representaba, por el significado que seguía teniendo. Porque allí, por mucho que se lo hubiera negado durante tanto tiempo, estaba atrapada.

Y nada más entrar, sintió cómo su sueño se desintegraba dejando paso a la pesadilla más real que había vivido.

\- Eh…por fin estás en casa. Has tardado más de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué tal el viaje?


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola! Esta vez he tardado la vida en actualizar, lo sé. Quiero daros las gracias por vuestra paciencia y por seguir ahí, leyendo, dejando reviews y vuestros follows y favs. ¡Muchas gracias por todo! Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste y nos seguimos leyendo pronto, o eso espero :)**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **14**

Regina intentaba evadirse leyendo una revista, pero le era imposible estar tranquila teniendo a su madre al lado, con la mirada fija en ella. Las siguientes horas iban a ser interminables, lo sabía. Estaba realmente agotada, pero Cora no descansaría hasta obtener todas las respuestas que quisiera.

\- Madre, ¿a qué estás esperando? – preguntó la morena, cansada de su silencio.

\- Pensaba que me lo contarías tú. – respondió Cora, con voz calmada. Cada vez que hablaba así a Regina le daban escalofríos.

Ella lo sabía. Estaba segura. Sabía lo de Emma, lo sabía todo. Y Regina no estaba preparada para escuchar todo aquello que su madre tenía que decirle. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz? ¿Por qué no podía preocuparse de cosas más importantes?

\- ¿Qué se supone que debería contarte? – preguntó la morena distraída, haciéndose la desentendida.

\- Que te has enamorado de una mujer. Esa muchacha, no recuerdo su nombre.

Esto la hizo suspirar. La batalla estaba perdida desde antes de empezar. Y que Cora se hiciera la tonta la ponía de los nervios.

\- Emma. Su nombre es Emma. Y no sé de dónde has sacado eso.

\- No soy estúpida, Regina. – contestó su madre. – Te has enamorado de esa mujer y me has decepcionado. Otra vez.

\- Ya. – dijo Regina, perdiendo la paciencia – Se ve que para ti nada de lo que yo haga está bien. Piensa lo que quieras, pero déjame en paz de una vez. Sólo quiero volver a casa y estar con mi hijo.

Cora rió, algo que irritó más a su hija, si eso era posible.

\- ¿Olvidas que tienes un juicio pendiente? Te investigarán, el asesinato de Leopold aún es un misterio para la policía. Otra de tus grandes hazañas.

\- ¡Yo no lo maté! – protestó la morena.

\- Escúchame. – respondió su madre bajando la voz – Puedo ayudarte, tengo un plan para que las cosas sean rápidas y te declaren inocente. Pero tienes que dejarme hacer las cosas a mi manera.

\- No estoy segura de querer que me ayudes. Ni siquiera confías en mí.

\- Lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti, Regina…

\- Hablaremos más tarde. Ahora solo me apetece dormir, madre.

Dicho esto, Regina le dio la espalda y se acomodó bien para pasar las horas que quedaban de vuelo descansando. Ya quedaba menos para ver a Henry…

 **-x-**

No era ninguna pesadilla. Era completamente real, estaba frente a ella. Y al parecer, no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que ella se había marchado. Sí, Neal estaba allí, sentado en su sofá, dándole la bienvenida a casa. Y al parecer no sabía nada.

\- ¿No te has enterado? Mi avión…se estrelló. Ha salido todo por la tele, incluso di unas entrevistas el otro día…

\- ¿Entonces no has estado en Nueva York? Pensaba que me habías abandonado aquí…pero tú no harías eso, ¿verdad? – dijo él. - ¿Cariño?

\- No me llames cariño, Neal…hace mucho que no estamos juntos. Y lo sabes.

\- Oh, Emma…no finjas que no me has echado de menos.

No. Para nada. Se había sentido tan libre sin él que ahora apenas soportaba su presencia. Además, todo estaba hecho un desastre.

\- ¿Qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué está todo tirado? – preguntó la rubia con asco, mientras recogía lo que se iba encontrado a su paso.

No es que ella fuese la persona más ordenada del mundo, pero aquello era…no tenía palabras. ¿Desde cuándo vivía en una pocilga? Sentía que le iba a dar un ataque y acababa de llegar.

\- Te he estado esperando. Sabes que no puedo hacer mucho. Recuerdas que…

\- No, no, no, no. No te atrevas a repetirlo. Lo sé. Pero eso no te impide hacer una vida normal. No eres un inútil.

\- Sí que lo soy. Siempre lo he sido. Es por eso que te necesito, Emma. No soy nadie sin ti.

No. Definitivamente no. No iba a conquistarla de nuevo con su tristeza y victimismo. Tenía que hacerse inmune a todo aquello. Él, a pesar de su minusvalía, podía valerse por sí mismo. Eso era todo lo que tenía que repetirse. No necesitaba que otra persona lo cuidase. No lo necesitaba.

\- Voy a darme un baño y a descansar. Estoy agotada. Y por favor, arregla un poco el salón.

\- Eh, ¿pero no vas a prepararme algo para comer antes?

\- Has estado solo dos meses. Supongo que algo sabrás hacer. No soy tu criada.

Emma cerró la puerta de su habitación con un portazo y se tiró sobre su cama. Deshecha. Mierda, Neal había estado durmiendo allí. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se prometió no llorar. La situación la superaba, pero podría con ella. Cambió las sábanas y se metió directamente a la cama. Dejaría lo demás para el día siguiente. Ya había tenido suficiente, incluso demasiado.

 **-x-**

Regina despertó justo en el momento en que el avión comenzaba a descender. Era extraño que no tuviera miedo a volar después del accidente. Entonces pensó en Emma. Ella probablemente estaría aterrorizada. Solo esperaba que cuando le tocara volar no sufriera un ataque al corazón. Inconscientemente sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que la mirada de su madre estaba posada en ella.

\- Pensando en ella, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó con una mueca de asco – Cada vez tienes peor criterio, hija mía. Esta es mucho peor que Daniel.

\- No menciones a Daniel, madre. No tienes el derecho. Tú no.

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra hasta estar en el taxi, de camino a casa de Zelena.

\- ¿Estás segura de no querer quedarte en casa conmigo, cariño? – preguntó Cora.

Ese cambio de humor y amabilidad repentinos activaron todas las alarmas de Regina. Algo debía estar pasando para que su madre le ofreciera quedarse en su casa. Algo grave. Ella estaba bien en casa de su hermana junto a Henry, como había estado hasta entonces.

\- No, gracias. Estaré bien con Zel. Además, me muero de ganas de ver a mi pequeño, debe haberlo pasado fatal, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin mí.

El silencio de su madre en cuanto al asunto Henry no presagiaba nada nuevo. La morena solo esperaba que al niño no le hubiera pasado nada. No lo soportaría.

Una hora más tarde el coche las dejaba frente a la casa en la que Regina había vivido durante un tiempo, antes de viajar a Londres y todo lo que vino después. Parecía un sueño volver. No hizo falta llamar al timbre, pues la pelirroja salió corriendo al encuentro de su hermana.

\- ¡Regina! Por fin estás aquí. – dijo, con un abrazo que sorprendió a la morena, pero que correspondió de todas maneras. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba llorando. – Por favor Regina, perdóname, no pude hacer nada…perdóname.

\- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó confundida. - ¿Dónde está Henry?

Solo entonces Zelena la soltó, para girarse hacia su madre.

\- Madre se lo llevó. No pude hacer nada contra ella. Lo siento. – respondió con dificultad, secándose las lágrimas.

\- ¿Madre? – preguntó esta vez Regina.

\- Oh, por favor, no me mires así. Sabes bien que Zelena no es capaz de cuidarse a sí misma, mucho menos de encargarse de otra persona. Tranquila, Henry está en buenas manos.

\- Dime ahora mismo dónde está, quiero ver a mi hijo. ¡No tienes derecho a llevártelo! – exclamó la morena furiosa. - ¡Madre!

\- ¿Me crees idiota? Recuperarás a tu hijo, pero tienes que seguir mi plan. Te estoy haciendo un favor, quedarás libre y tendrás a Henry.

\- ¡No pienso caer en tus trampas! Yo sola recuperaré a mi hijo. Ahora, ¡lárgate!

La decisión de Regina fue apoyada por Zelena, que en silencio acompañó a su hermana hacia dentro, dejando a Cora fuera de la casa, quien volvió a subir al taxi para marcharse. La morena todavía no se lo podía creer. Henry… ¿dónde estaba Henry?

\- Zelena…por favor, tienes que contarme todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Lo sé. Siéntate, por favor. – suspiró. – Yo…todo iba bien, Henry estaba bien aquí, te echaba menos, pero dentro de lo normal. Entonces…sabes que madre siempre ha dicho que estoy loca. No sé cómo, pero consiguió que me examinaran y me declararan "emocionalmente inestable", por lo que no era seguro que tuviese a nadie a mi cargo. Ella se llevó a Henry y no sé a dónde. Siento no haber podido hacer nada.

\- No es culpa tuya, Zel. Debí suponer que madre tenía un plan para que yo accediera a hacer lo que sea que esté tramando. Pero nunca se me ocurrió que ese plan involucrara a mi hijo.

\- Oye…pensaremos algo. ¿Qué hay del abogado al que fuiste a ver a Londres?

\- Archie…ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hablar con él. Oh dios mío, ¡Archie! Él no sabe que estoy viva, debe estar preocupadísimo.

\- Habla con él, a lo mejor puede ayudarte en todo esto. Oh, y cuando termines quiero que me cuentes tus aventuras por esa isla desierta. – la abrazó una vez más antes de marcharse. – No te preocupes por Henry. Estará bien, y se nos ocurrirá algo para recuperarle.

 **-x-**

A Emma le gustaría haber dicho que se había levantado con energías renovadas, pero no sería verdad. En cuanto se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, el mundo se le volvió a caer encima, pero no tenía más remedio que continuar. El primer paso, la ducha.

Nada más terminar se miró al espejo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo único que vio fue a una mujer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo mirar sus cicatrices sin asco. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se admitió a sí misma que tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Salió con cuidado y sin hacer ruido del apartamento. Neal probablemente seguiría durmiendo, y ella quería verle lo menos posible. Así que se dirigió al lugar que más se parecía a "casa" de todo Londres. Su estación de bomberos. Tan solo con ver el edificio frente a ella sintió una especie de alivio.

\- Si piensas que voy a dejarte volver a trabajar tan pronto estás delirando. – la saludó James, su jefe.

\- ¡James! – sonrió Emma, yendo a abrazarlo en cuanto él abrió sus brazos.

\- Emma, me alegro mucho de que estés de vuelta.

\- Gracias, yo también.

\- No has venido a trabajar, ¿verdad? – preguntó él, visiblemente preocupado. Iba en serio cuando le dijo que no la dejaría.

\- No, en realidad quería pedirte consejo.

\- Consejo, ¿a mí?

\- Bueno… - Emma se encogió de hombros. – Fuiste tú quien me empujó a ir a conocer a mis padres. Aunque al final no pasara.

 _La rubia estaba nerviosa, como nunca en su vida. Se plantó delante del despacho de su jefe sin tener muy claras las palabras que pensaba decirle. ¿Y si se oponía? Ella nunca había pedido vacaciones, apenas cogía sus días libres, no tenía por qué decirle que no. Paseaba de un lado a otro, sin parar, esperando a que James la atendiera._

 _\- Emma, puedes pasar. Y siéntate, vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo._

 _\- Oh, sí, gracias._

 _Entrando a la pequeña estancia, se sentó frente a James, quien le sonrió amigablemente. Él siempre había sido amable, no tenía sentido el estar nerviosa._

 _\- Cuéntame qué ocurre._

 _\- Yo… me preguntaba si podría… tener vacaciones._

 _\- ¡Por supuesto! Nunca antes las habías cogido. Y perdona si suena indiscreto, pero… ¿podría saber el motivo?_

 _\- Mis padres. – apenas susurró Emma. – Soy huérfana. Quiero decir, era huérfana. Después de todos estos años mis padres me han encontrado. Quieren que vaya a verlos a Nueva York._

 _\- Eso es una buena noticia, Emma. ¿Por qué pareces tan…triste?_

 _La rubia le explicó a James su situación, y él la escuchó pacientemente. Escuchó sus miedos sobre tener una familia de verdad por primera vez, su miedo a no gustarles, y sus incontrolables ganas de sentir qué era tener unos padres._

 _\- Tus inseguridades son normales, puedes estar tranquila. Yo que tú, iría. No tienes nada que perder, es más, puedes ganar mucho. Tu familia está ahí, lleva años buscándote, y dudo que no les gustes. Sal y enfréntate a ello, si no lo haces puedes arrepentirte, te quedarás con la duda. Y eso Emma, es lo peor que puedes hacer._

James miró a Emma con cariño y la condujo hacia una silla, para luego él sentarse frente a ella.

\- Estás pensando en volver a intentarlo, ¿no es así? Quieres ir a Nueva York.

\- Sí. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, quiero…estoy pensando en irme definitivamente.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Emma se puso colorada tras esa pregunta. Miró a James, agachó la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo de nuevo antes de confesar.

\- Yo…he conocido a alguien.

\- Oh, ¡vaya! Qué sorpresa.

La rubia asintió, aun nerviosa. No sabía cómo decirlo, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien, quería que la empujara a ir a Nueva York, necesitaba un apoyo, necesitaba pensar que eso estaba bien.

\- Me he enamorado. – soltó, antes de romper a llorar.

\- Eh, eh…pero eso no es malo. – respondió James, tratando de calmarla.

\- Lo sé, pero… - sollozó – primero Graham y luego…me siento mal porque está muerto y es mi culpa y yo me he enamorado y él me quería, pero yo… - dijo entre llantos, sin parar y sin apenas respirar.

\- Emma. – la interrumpió él. – Graham sabía que no le correspondías de la misma forma, y aun así se conformó con lo que tú le dabas. Le querías, y para él eso era suficiente. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Aunque no hubieras estado con él se habría sacrificado de todas maneras. Nada de eso es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Te mereces enamorarte. Te mereces vivir todo esto porque ya has sufrido bastante.

\- Perdona. Supongo…que tienes razón. – dijo secándose las lágrimas. – Yo… gracias.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada. Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de culparte por cosas que no pudiste haber controlado de ninguna manera. Ahora dime, ¿cómo se llama el afortunado que ganó tu corazón?

Emma sonrió. James no estaba preparado para eso. Ni James, ni nadie que la conociera.

\- Regina. Y creo…que la afortunada soy yo.

\- Oh…no me lo esperaba. – sonrió. – Espero que seas muy feliz con ella. Y que algún día me la presentes.

\- Si las cosas salen bien…tenlo por seguro.

\- Por supuesto que saldrán bien, lo tengo más que claro. Entonces, ¿en qué dudas? Yo lo veo bastante claro. ¿Qué te ata a Londres?

\- Neal…él…no sé si podrá seguir él solo…

\- Emma, si estuvo dos meses solo, sin ti, puede hacerlo. No es un inútil. Neal solo es un vago que intenta manipularte para que lo mantengas.

\- Pero él…

\- Los médicos dijeron que recuperaría la movilidad en las piernas con el tiempo. Su problema es que no lo ha intentado.

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que me vaya? – sonrió la rubia.

\- Emma, no estoy contento por perder a la mejor del equipo. Sí, es verdad que a veces haces lo que quieres y no estoy de acuerdo, pero tengo que reconocer que la mayoría de las veces te ha salido bien. Es más, si estás preocupada por conseguir trabajo allí, puedo hacerte una carta de recomendación.

\- No hace falta, James. Supongo que…que me iré, mi familia está allí, y…mi futuro también. Os echaré de menos a todos.

\- Espero que vengas a despedirte. Y no te preocupes por Neal, yo mismo me encargaré de ponerlo firme.

\- Muchas gracias. No se lo digas a nadie, pero eres al que más echaré de menos.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada antes de abrazarse de nuevo. Ahora Emma lo veía todo más claro. Para ella, James era como un hermano mayor, y una vez más lo volvía a comprobar. Sus palabras la ayudaban mucho, y la decisión estaba tomada.

 **-x-**

 _ **Días más tarde…**_

El timbre de casa de Zelena sonó tres veces seguidas, y ninguna de las dos Mills se preguntó quién estaría llamando, lo tenían muy claro. Cora.

\- Mamá, pasa. – dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro. Sabía que no podía enfrentarse a ella en ese momento. - ¿Quieres algo? Estamos desayunando.

\- No, gracias. He venido a hablar con tu hermana.

Regina apareció por la puerta de la cocina y fulminó a su madre con la mirada.

\- Genial, pues puedes irte. Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

\- Solo venía a darte ánimos. Mañana tienes el primer juicio. Y a ofrecerte mi ayuda, otra vez.

\- ¡No quiero tu maldita ayuda! – gritó la morena – ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! Lo único que quiero es a Henry de vuelta.

\- Me temo que eso no será posible de momento, querida. Me necesitas para salir de esto, ya lo sabes.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué te necesito?

\- Porque tengo contactos. Hay testigos que te vieron salir de casa de Leopold la mañana en que murió.

Regina se quedó blanca ante esa afirmación. Era cierto que antes de irse le había hecho una visita, pero solo habían discutido y ella se había marchado. Quien quiera que fuese su asesino, lo tenía todo planeado.

\- Supongamos…que acepto tu ayuda. – se planteó. – ¿Cuál es el precio?

\- Tendrás que casarte de nuevo. – respondió Cora, tranquilamente. – Un hombre de éxito, millonario, que podría protegerte y darte una vida sin preocupaciones.

\- ¿Y qué ganas tú con eso?

\- Querida, lo que gane yo o deje de ganar no es importante. Estoy mirando por ti, siempre lo hago.

La morena fingió pensárselo durante unos segundos, para luego volver a la expresión seria con la que había mirado a su madre al principio.

\- Lárgate de aquí. Ahora.

\- Como quieras, Regina. Pero si estás esperando a que Emma venga con una solución mágica para salvarte como si fuera un caballero, estás perdida. No creo ni siquiera que esa mujer quiera volver a verte. Al menos espero que tu aventura con ella haya sido satisfactoria.

Sin una palabra más, Cora se marchó, con la seguridad de que su hija la buscaría al poco tiempo rogándole que la ayudase y la sacara de un agujero en que, aunque no lo sabía, su propia madre la había metido.

\- ¿Quién es Emma? – preguntó Zelena rompiendo el silencio, una vez estuvieron solas de nuevo.

\- Emma es…algo así como…no lo sé. No puedo explicarlo, Zel.

\- ¿Te has enamorado?

\- Sí. Y tengo un miedo terrible a no volver a verla. Me dijo que vendría, pero…no sé cuánto debo esperar.

\- Si te dijo que vendría, entonces vendrá. Mi hermana no es famosa por ser olvidada rápidamente. – la consoló la pelirroja, con un guiño y una sonrisa.

 **-x-**

Había hablado con Mary Margaret tan sólo unas horas antes del vuelo, y la mujer parecía enormemente emocionada, tanto que tuvo que calmarla. No la culpaba, ella también tenía ganas de verla. Ganas y curiosidad, al fin y al cabo, era su madre. Su padre, David, también había querido hablar con ella, y Emma no paraba de preguntarse cómo sería tener unos padres de verdad, en persona.

Se había pasado la última semana envolviendo cosas y arreglando papeles, para poder irse y despedirse de Londres para siempre. Sus compañeros de trabajo le habían organizado una pequeña despedida en la que casi la hacen llorar. Los iba a echar de menos, quizá era lo único. Por otro lado, estaba Neal. La rubia no le había comentado nada, con miedo a que la pudiese convencer de quedarse con sus palabras y su dependencia de ella. No. Ella tenía que marcharse e ir en busca de su familia.

Y allí estaba, finalmente. Nueva York. El segundo intento había sido el definitivo, y la idea de tomarse aquel tranquilizante durante el vuelo fue la mejor que había tomado en su vida. Una morena de pelo corto sostenía una pequeña pancarta con su nombre y buscaba por todos lados esperando encontrarla, sin eliminar la sonrisa de su cara. Entonces la vio. Mary Margaret hizo un esfuerzo por no correr hasta su hija y estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero no pudo evitarlo. La sensación era extraña para Emma, pero no incómoda. Así debía ser cómo se sentía que tu madre te abrazara. Bien.

\- Oh, Emma, ¡bienvenida! Eres aún más guapa de lo que pensaba. – dijo, entre lágrimas. – Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí, por fin. Tu padre no ha podido venir por el trabajo, pero lo conocerás esta tarde. Vamos, tengo muchas cosas que contarte en el camino.

\- ¿Ah?, eh…sí, gracias. Estaré encantada de escuchar. – respondió Emma con una sonrisa. Estaba un poco abrumada aún, pero no quería ser desagradable.

El silencio no existió en ningún momento durante el trayecto. Mary Margaret no paraba de hablar, de hacer preguntas, de contar anécdotas y de repetir una y otra vez lo feliz que estaba de tener a Emma allí con ellos. La rubia comenzó a sentirse incómoda con tanta cháchara, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Llegaron a casa en un rato que se le hizo eterno. No se sentía mal con su madre, sin embargo, esta podía llegar a ser un poco agobiante.

\- Vaya, que casa tan bonita. – comentó al llegar, sin parar de observar la fachada, el jardín y los alrededores.

\- Estoy segura de que por dentro también te encantará. Oh, y creo que he olvidado comentarte un detalle. Tienes un hermano pequeño. No quería comentártelo antes porque… no sé por qué. Espero que os llevéis bien.

\- No te preocupes.

Su madre tenía razón, por dentro también le encantaba. Vivían en una casa preciosa, y la rubia no pudo evitar imaginar su infancia en una casa como esa. Suspiró antes de volver a sonreírle a la morena y dirigirse al salón, donde se encontraría su hermano.

\- Emma, te presento a Neal. Neal, ¡tu hermana está por fin aquí!

Neal. Tenía que llamarse Neal. De todos los nombres que existían en el mundo, tenían que haber elegido ese. No podían tener mejor puntería. Dejó ese hecho de lado y se presentó, después de todo él no tenía la culpa. Era aún un adolescente, calculó que tendría unos 15 años. Al otro lado de la sala, le llamó la atención un niño que jugaba silenciosamente con sus juguetes. Era pequeño, y su cara le era extrañamente familiar.

\- Y…¿quién es ese niño? – preguntó Emma discretamente a Mary Margaret.

\- Se llama Henry. Es el hijo de…una amiga. Lo cuidamos mientras ella… no está. Ya lleva un tiempo con nosotros.

Henry…Henry… ¡claro! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Ese niño era el hijo de Regina. Pero si ella no estaba con él…¿dónde estaba?

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Regina?**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hooooola! Ya estoy por aquí, ¡por fin! No me entretengo, os doy miles de gracias por vuestras reviews: Alexa, gencastrom09, Gorgino, FandeDaniDaniels, mayeli85, Guest y por supuesto a mi fan. Mil gracias también por los follows y los favs, y a todo aquel que lea este fic. Espero que os guste este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente :)**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **15**

Emma se acercó al pequeño, ante la atenta mirada de su madre y con aún miles de preguntas sin respuesta. Henry no se parecía en nada – físicamente – a Regina, y sin embargo había algo especial en él, que inevitablemente le recordaba a ella. La rubia se agachó para quedar a su altura, ganándose la atención del niño.

\- Hola, chico. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Emma. – le dijo, sonriente.

\- Henry. – contestó él, un poco cohibido. – ¿Tú eres la niña perdida? – se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Sí. Soy la hija perdida de Mary y David.

Tras darle esa respuesta el semblante del niño se volvió más serio y triste, y Emma no entendió por qué. Unos segundos antes parecía emocionado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, chico? ¿No te caigo bien? Yo quería ser tu amiga.

\- Es que… - susurró – pensaba que ibas a ser pequeña. Quería jugar contigo.

\- ¡Eh! – respondió la rubia, haciéndose la ofendida – ¡Que sea mayor no significa que no podamos jugar juntos!

Henry rió al escuchar sus palabras y ver la expresión que había puesto, antes de volver a ponerse serio.

\- Mi mamá también está perdida. ¿Tú crees que la voy a encontrar?

Aquella pregunta hizo que a Emma se le helara la sangre. Dirigió su mirada un instante hacia Mary Margaret, que hasta ese momento miraba a su hija y al niño enternecida, pero ahora se podía leer el terror en sus ojos.

\- Claro que vas a encontrar a tu madre. Como si tenemos que buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras y en las copas de los árboles.

El pequeño soltó una carcajada que contagió a todas las personas del salón.

\- Eres tonta, Emma. ¿Cómo va a estar debajo de una piedra? Mamá no es tan pequeña.

 **-x-**

David llegó casi a la hora de cenar. Mary Margaret había terminado de enseñarle la casa Emma y la había ayudado a acomodarse en una habitación que había preparado especialmente para ella. No estaba nada mal, era luminosa, tenía una cama de matrimonio para ella sola y un armario enorme para guardar sus cosas, aunque sospechaba que le iba a sobrar más de la mitad de espacio.

\- ¡Buenas noches! – saludó el hombre, feliz de llegar al fin a casa, con su familia.

Mary Margaret fue la primera en recibirlo, con una sonrisa y un beso de bienvenida, y la rubia pudo notar todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro, lo que la hizo sentir una punzada de felicidad y envidia a la vez. Pensó en Regina. ¿Tendría alguna vez una relación de ese tipo con ella? Todo parecía tan complicado, y se hacía peor por momentos… deseaba verla.

\- David, te presento a tu hija, Emma. – dijo Mary, sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su cara. – Emma, este es tu padre.

David sonrió admirando a su hija, antes de acercarse para abrazarla. Emma también sonrió. No. El abrazo de su padre tampoco la había decepcionado. Primero con Mary, el pequeño Henry e incluso con aquel adolescente hermano que tenía, Neal, se había sentido acogida. Y ahora con David, incluso sentía ganas de llorar. Después de tantos años, por fin tenía una familia. Quizás no se acostumbraría a ella fácilmente, pero ellos la querían y ella aprendería a quererlos también, como se merecían. Después de todo, llevaban buscándola desde que supieron que seguía viva.

\- Mary tenía razón. – dijo David, cuando se separó de Emma. – Eres preciosa.

Emma se sonrojó, sin saber qué decir. Susurró un inaudible "gracias" que hizo a sus padres sonreír, antes de que Mary Margaret los mandara a sentarse para cenar.

\- Henry, ¿te has lavado las manos? – preguntó Mary Margaret al niño, al verlo sentarse.

\- Sí, tía Mary.

La rubia había estado atenta en todo momento, y no se le pasó por alto ese "tía Mary". ¿Significaría eso que…? Probablemente sí, pero no quería pensarlo. Al final todo quedaría en familia. Suspiró, olvidando todo aquello y prometiéndose que se preocuparía más adelante, ahora solo quería disfrutar de su recién encontrada familia.

Durante la cena descubrió muchas cosas. Que David era policía y Mary profesora, y que a su hermano no le iba precisamente bien en clase y que solía escaquearse, al parecer era un poco rebelde, lo que le recordó a ella. Henry no participó mucho en ese momento familiar, se mantuvo callado y silenciosamente se comió todo lo que había en el plato. Después esperó a que el resto terminase de comer.

\- Eh, Emma. – su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos. – La última vez dijiste que pensabas quedarte durante un mes, ¿has cambiado de idea o…?

\- Pues la verdad… - contestó la rubia con una sonrisa – pensaba quedarme indefinidamente. Por supuesto me buscaré un trabajo y un apartamento lo más pronto posible.

\- ¡Pero eso es maravilloso, Emma! – exclamó Mary Margaret, emocionada. – Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras en casa, por eso no tengas prisa.

David le dio la razón a su mujer con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, feliz también con la decisión de su hija. La rubia se sintió un poco abrumada por tanta alegría, pero en realidad ella también estaba contenta.

\- Si me disculpáis, me gustaría descansar. Estoy agotada por el viaje y…

\- Tranquila. Descansa, nos vemos mañana. – respondió Mary dulcemente.

 **-x-**

Se había duchado, puesto el pijama y tumbado en su nueva cama, sin siquiera deshacerla. Era cómoda. Muy cómoda. Podría pasarse días sin salir de ahí, para ser sincera. Sobre todo, después de pasar dos meses en una isla desierta, había echado tanto de menos tener una cama que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Cuando se disponía a apagar la luz para irse a dormir, unos ligeros toques a la puerta la interrumpieron.

\- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y poco a poco fue apareciendo la imagen de un pequeño Henry en pijama, acompañado de un oso de peluche.

\- Hey, pequeñajo, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó, confusa.

\- Quería darte las buenas noches. – se subió a la cama con ella y se sentó a su lado, pero Emma sospechó que aquella no era la única razón.

\- Pasa algo más, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Tú crees que mi mamá me echa de menos? – preguntó el niño, con temor en sus ojos.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Estoy segura de que eres lo único en lo que piensa. – aseguró la rubia, sin saber muy bien qué hacer para calmarle.

\- Abuela dijo que ella no quería verme más… pero mi mamá sí quiere, ¿verdad, Emma?

\- Claro que quiere verte. ¿Cómo no iba a querer?

\- Abuela dijo que se fue porque ya no me quería.

\- Bueno, pues tu abuela se equivocó. Confía en mí.

Aquella situación era triste. Henry echaba mucho de menos a Regina y estaba segura de que ese sentimiento era recíproco, pero seguía siendo muy extraño que no hubiese ido a buscarle. A lo mejor tenía algún problema con Mary y David…

\- Oye, Henry. Quiero que me respondas una cosa y que me digas toda la verdad. Pase lo que pase, nadie se va a enfadar ni te va a pasar nada.

El niño asintió, atento.

\- ¿Mary y David te tratan bien?

Henry volvió a asentir.

\- Sí, me gustan, pero echo de menos a mi mamá y a mi tita Zel. Yo estaba con ella pero…

La historia fue interrumpida por Mary, que entró a la habitación después de no encontrar a Henry y escuchar voces provenientes de ella.

\- Perdón. – se disculpó – Henry, estás aquí. Vamos, es hora de dormir, no molestes más a Emma.

\- No me molesta. – dijo la rubia, sonriendo – Pero tienes razón, es hora de dormir. Buenas noches, pequeñajo. – se despidió de Henry.

Mary lo llevó a su habitación y minutos después volvió a la habitación de Emma.

\- Hola. – sonrió – He venido también a darte las buenas noches. – dijo, a lo que Emma respondió con una sonrisa. – Mañana me he tomado el día libre, no debería haberlo hecho, pero ya está. Me gustaría tener una mañana para nosotras.

\- Oh, genial, me parece bien. Me gustaría ver un poco la ciudad.

\- Y también podríamos ir de compras, he visto que has traído pocas cosas. Me dejarás que te haga algún regalo, ¿verdad?

\- No hace falta, de verdad, tengo dinero y… - antes de poder decir nada más, su madre la interrumpió.

\- Eres mi hija y quiero regalarte algo, aunque sea una cosa. Por favor.

\- Bueno, está bien…

La rubia sintió algo de pena por Mary Margaret, debía haber sido duro para ella el pensar que había muerto, y luego enterarse que no era verdad y haberse perdido su infancia habría sido otro golpe. Lamentablemente, para ella tampoco había ido mejor. Pero mañana intentaría hablar de ella sobre eso, sobre Henry, sobre muchas cosas. Mañana, sí…era mejor preocuparse mañana, pero… ¿sabría Regina que su hijo vivía con ellos?

 **-x-**

Por supuesto que Regina lo sabía. No había sido tan difícil averiguarlo, simplemente tuvo que esperar a que Henry saliera del colegio. Y verlo salir de la mano de Mary Margaret la había dejado devastada por completo. Por una parte, la morena se sintió aliviada, pues el pequeño estaría bien…por muy mala que fuese su relación con la otra mujer y con David, ellos jamás le harían daño al niño. Pero, por otro lado, sabía que no serviría de nada hablar con ellos. No le devolverían a Henry, no por las buenas. Y si él la veía las cosas irían a peor. Prefería que Henry estuviese contento, aunque fuera lejos de ella.

Los días habían sido duros. Había sobrevivido a nada menos que dos juicios, y estaba a la espera de un tercero, que sería semanas después. Afortunadamente, no existían pruebas que pudiesen incriminarla, pero seguía siendo la principal sospechosa. La sensación de ser juzgada por todo el mundo, incluida su madre, era lo que peor llevaba. A pesar de ser inocente, sabía que podrían arreglárselas perfectamente para culparla y meterla en la cárcel. Y entonces, para ella su vida habría terminado.

Presa del miedo, incluso había barajado la posibilidad de ceder ante los chantajes de su madre, pero todo había terminado tan rápido como empezó.

 _Regina llegaba a casa temprano, solamente una hora después de haber salido. Estaba enfadada, mareada y no se encontraba nada bien. Incluso la sorprendía el hecho de haber vuelto a casa sana y salva. Tenía el estómago revuelto. Se sentía sucia, lo que había hecho era asqueroso, y necesitaba eliminar esa sensación de su cuerpo. Necesitaba vomitar._

 _Zelena escuchó ruidos desde su habitación y se encontró a su hermana frente al retrete, llorando._

 _\- ¡Regina! ¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _\- Tenías razón… nunca tuve que aceptar la propuesta de mamá. – consiguió decir entre sollozos. – Era… era… nunca debí haber ido._

 _\- Ey, respira… - dijo la pelirroja, ayudándola a levantarse y lavarse la cara. – Vamos, cuéntame qué es lo que ha hecho…_

 _Zelena ayudó a Regina a llegar a la cama y a ponerse el pijama, la morena no dejaba de llorar._

 _\- No ha… no ha hecho nada – respondió finalmente, secándose las lágrimas – solo hablar de sus millones, sus casas en las Islas Griegas y todos los negocios que tenía. Incluso ha mencionado que podríamos tener un hijo._

 _\- Qué imbécil… ¿ha pasado algo más?_

 _\- No, le he mandado a la mierda y me he largado de allí. Pero me he sentido asquerosa, y pensar que fui a esa cita porque estaba considerando la opción de madre… no puedo hacerlo._

 _La pelirroja la abrazó con fuerza y trató de calmarla._

 _\- Ahora eso no importa. Has hecho lo que debías, pero tampoco te culpes por haber ido. Las dos sabemos cómo es Cora. Vamos a centrarnos en demostrar tu inocencia y en recuperar a Henry, ¿de acuerdo? Deberías llamar a Archie para que te defienda en los próximos juicios._

Había llamado a Archie, pero no le había sido posible llegar para el segundo juicio, que había sido horrible. Sabía que solo era por precaución, pero mantenerla encerrada en su casa como un animal peligroso no le parecía una buena opción, y cada vez que miraba la tobillera que la ataba a ese encierro se deprimía.

 **-x-**

Salir con Mary Margaret era una auténtica locura. Esperaba que solo fuese por la novedad y que se relajaría con el tiempo. La había llevado a diferentes puntos importantes de la ciudad a toda prisa, para poder ir finalmente de compras, algo a lo que Emma temía profundamente. Y tenía razón para hacerlo. Una a una, su madre la hizo entrar a todas las tiendas para que comprara lo que quisiera, y lo que no quisiera también, porque se lo regalaba. El resultado había sido acabar con tantas bolsas que apenas podían sostener en sus manos.

\- Eh, Mary. – la frenó la rubia - ¿Podemos tomarnos un descanso? Estoy agotada.

\- Claro, ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? Vayamos a tomar algo.

\- Sí, necesito un café… si quiero aguantar todo el día.

Minutos después, y ya con las bolsas guardadas en el coche, Emma y Mary Margaret se encontraban sentadas la una frente a la otra con unos enormes cafés de por medio.

\- Emma… - empezó a decir la mayor, seriamente – hay algo que quiero decirte desde ayer, pero no he encontrado el momento.

\- Dime, ¿qué pasa?

\- Yo…tu padre y yo… nunca dejamos de pensar en ti, ¿sabes? A pesar de que te tuvimos cuando éramos muy jóvenes, teníamos claro que queríamos cuidarte, pero después de lo que pasó… con el paso del tiempo la idea de tener otro hijo se volvía menos descabellada… no me gustaría que te sintieras mal porque hayamos tenido a Neal…

La rubia dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su madre, antes de tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas y hablar tranquilamente.

\- Puedes estar tranquila. Lo entiendo, pasaron años y era lógico que quisieran tener otro bebé. No estoy molesta por eso, todo lo contrario. Me alegra que hayan podido continuar con sus vidas a pesar de mí.

\- Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí, de nuevo, y ahora sí somos una familia completa. – sonrió Mary.

\- Sí…oye, también hay algo sobre lo que me gustaría hablarte.

\- Lo que sea.

\- Es sobre Henry… - hizo una pausa – anoche me estuvo comentando lo mucho que echa de menos a su madre, yo… ¿hay algo que se sepa de ella?

Mary Margaret tragó en seco antes de continuar con la conversación.

\- Emma, eso… es bastante complicado, nuestra relación con la madre de Henry no es de las mejores. Sea como sea, esté donde esté, ella no ha venido a buscarlo, y quizás es mejor que no lo haga…

La rubia se quedó pensativa tras esa confesión, e intentó que su madre le contara más sobre aquella misteriosa mujer que, después de todo, Emma ya conocía muy bien. Sin embargo, Mary se mostraba muy esquiva ante sus preguntas, así que decidió dejarlo por el momento.

 **-x-**

Justo antes de salir del centro comercial, Emma se dejó llevar por algo que le llamó la atención, nada menos que una revista. Una revista en la que, en portada, se encontraba Regina cenando con un hombre en un restaurante.

Regina estaba bien.

Regina estaba bien y no había ido a buscar a su hijo.

Regina estaba bien, no había ido a buscar a su hijo y estaba cenando con un hombre.

No. No podía ser. Ella la conocía, sabía que haría cualquier cosa por su hijo, pero no entendía nada. Tal vez… ¿podría ser aquello un plan de Cora? Tenía que descubrirlo. Su plan fue ideado bastante rápido, y para su suerte las cosas le salieron bien. Mary la dejó a cargo de Henry porque tenía que salir, y Regina Mills, como buena madre previsora, había apuntado la dirección donde vivía con su hermana en un papel que Henry siempre llevaba en su mochila. Era su oportunidad y no podía desaprovecharla.

\- Henry, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo? – le preguntó Emma, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

\- ¡Siiiii! ¿Vamos a jugar al parque? – respondió el niño, emocionado.

\- No, vamos a un sitio mejor, pero es un secreto.

\- Joooo, cuéntamelo Emma, cuéntamelo.

\- Está bien. – la rubia se agachó a su altura y le susurró al oído que irían a buscar a su madre.

A Henry se le iluminaron los ojos al oír mencionar la palabra "madre", no podía creérselo, y casi grita de la emoción, de no ser porque Emma lo contuvo.

Y ahí estaban ahora, frente a la casa de Zelena, a punto de dar un paso que lo cambiaría todo.


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola! Sé que he tardado un montón en actualizar, lo sé y a mí también me duele. Peeeeeeero, estoy aquí por fin! Espero que os guste este capítulo, todavía queda mucho por venir. Muchísimas gracias por vuestras reviews, me alimento de ellas :)**

 **Ahora, a leer!**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **16**

Emma inspiró profundamente. Tan solo con un simple gesto, podía hacer que su vida diera un giro de 180 grados. Estaba a un simple paso de obtener muchas respuestas, a un paso de ser feliz de nuevo, quizás. Y era un paso que la aterrorizaba por completo, a la vez que la hacía sentirse valiente. Sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo dejar de pensar en tonterías y atreviéndose a hacer aquello con lo que había soñado durante semanas. Reencontrarse con Regina.

Tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente unos segundos, Henry tan nervioso – o incluso más – como ella en ese momento. El niño no paraba de revolverse inquieto, loco de ganas de ver a su familia de nuevo. Poco después la puerta se abrió y una mujer pelirroja apareció tras ella. Su mirada voló rápidamente desde Emma hasta el pequeño, lo que la hizo sonreír enormemente, aunque sus ojos reflejaban algo de confusión y sorpresa.

\- ¡Henry! – exclamó la mujer, emocionada, agachándose a la altura del niño y abrazándolo.

\- ¡Tita Zeeeeel! – respondió él, correspondiendo el gesto de su tía. – Te eché de menos.

\- Yo también, cariño.

La rubia no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios ante tan tierna escena. No sabía qué había pasado, pero estaba claro que aquella mujer había echado de menos a su sobrino.

\- Perdón que interrumpa… - dijo, haciendo que ambos se girasen hacia ella, recordando que estaba allí.

Zelena se levantó y la saludó, agradeciéndole que hubiese llevado a Henry hasta allí.

\- Muchas gracias por traer a mi sobrino. ¿Usted es…?

\- Emma. Emma Swan. Encantada de conocerla.

Así que ella era la famosa Emma, de la que su hermana estaba enamorada. Finalmente estaba allí, casi rogando con su mirada información sobre su hermana. La pelirroja no quiso hacerse esperar y enseguida la condujo hacia el interior de la casa.

\- Tía, ¿y mamá? ¿Puedo verla? – preguntó el pequeño, casi desesperado.

\- Tengo una idea. – respondió ella. - ¿Qué tal si le damos una sorpresa? Emma subirá a saludarla y nosotros la esperaremos aquí, en silencio. Podemos prepararle algo de comer, seguro que si sabe que tú has ayudado le gustará todavía más.

Henry asintió, emocionado, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para esperar a su tía. Las miradas de Zelena y Emma se encontraron y sin palabras, la rubia le agradeció enormemente, comprendiendo que la otra mujer lo sabía todo.

\- Regina lleva días sin salir de su cuarto, sin querer comer… - suspiró – no puedo permitir que siga así. Ayúdame, por favor. Seguro que tú consigues algo más que yo. – vio a Emma asentir, antes de indicarle dónde era. – Arriba, última puerta a la izquierda.

 **-x-**

 _Última puerta la izquierda._ Vale. Estaba tan nerviosa que temía no poder diferenciar ambos lados. Respiró hondo, una, dos, tres veces. Regina estaba ahí dentro. La misma Regina que había conocido en la isla, la misma que no había querido comer ni salir de su habitación en días, la misma que aparecía en aquella revista con un hombre… _Ya basta,_ se dijo. Dio dos leves golpes a la puerta y una vez más, esperó. Poco después escuchó un débil _"pasa"_ que la invitaba a entrar.

Regina estaba acostada de espaldas a la puerta, casi tapada hasta la cabeza, y aun sin verla podría jurar que había estado llorando. Se acercó a ella despacio, en silencio, siendo interrumpida por su voz.

\- Zel, no quiero ver a nadie. Por favor. Si es Archie quien ha venido, dile que se pase otro día. – dijo, con voz cansada.

Emma meditó bien sus palabras antes de decir nada.

\- Vaya…qué pena que no quieras ver a nadie, y yo que estaba ilusionada…

En ese momento, la morena se giró de golpe. Aquella voz, esa forma de expresarse, la capacidad de bromear en cualquier momento…era inconfundible.

\- Emma... – susurró, levantándose rápidamente y yendo a parar a los brazos abiertos de la rubia, que la recibió con cariño, apretándola en un abrazo reconfortante. – Oh, Emma… - sollozó.

\- Shhh…estoy aquí…ya estoy aquí. – dijo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y depositaba suaves besos sobre su cabeza. – Te dije que no te librarías de mí tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?

Regina asintió, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa, antes de volver a refugiarse en Emma.

\- ¿Cómo…? – la pregunta murió en sus labios cuando la rubia los juntó con los suyos despacio. Entonces, el mundo exterior dejó de existir. Los padres de Emma, su madre, los juicios, los problemas, Henry…Henry no.

La morena se separó despacio, pero sin alejarse demasiado de la otra mujer. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella, la había echado tanto de menos que su ausencia le había parecido una eternidad. Y ahora estaba allí, frente a ella. Ambas inconscientes de lo que se les venía encima.

\- Yo…no…yo…¿qué…? – balbuceó Regina, intentando buscar una respuesta a sus dudas, pero no salió nada coherente de sus labios.

\- Hablaremos más tarde, ¿vale? – respondió Emma, con una sonrisa cálida. – Te está esperando una sorpresa abajo, no creo que quieras perdértela. Además, tu hermana me dijo que no estás comiendo y eso tenemos que arreglarlo.

\- Sí, está bien, yo…voy a arreglarme un poco, aunque sea…para no parecer un muerto viviente, aunque sea.

\- Estás guapísima. – dijo la rubia, aun con una sonrisa en la cara. – Pero está bien, te espero.

En lo que Regina cogía la ropa para entrar al baño y cambiarse, a Emma le dio tiempo de analizarla mejor. Lucía cansada, triste – aunque había mejorado al verla –, y algo enferma. Pero, aun así, la seguía viendo hermosa. Y si ella era la única que podía hacerla mejorar y recuperar su salud, lo haría, pasase lo que pasase, aunque sabía que un niño estaba por hacerla más feliz que nunca.

 **-x-**

La Regina que salió del baño era completamente distinta a la que entró. Se había cambiado y peinado, e incluso se había maquillado un poco. Aún parecía cansada, pero la diferencia era notable. Emma sonrió al verla de nuevo, ofreciéndole su mano para salir de la habitación.

La morena estaba algo nerviosa, no podía imaginarse qué sorpresa le tendría preparada Emma.

\- ¿Estás preparada? – preguntó la rubia, sonriendo.

\- Supongo… - respondió, un poco insegura.

\- ¡Eh! Te va a encantar.

Zelena y Henry, que seguían en la cocina, al escuchar las voces y los pasos, enseguida supieron que era su momento. La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada al pequeño, asintiendo, para hacerle ver que podía ir a saludar a su madre. El niño no lo dudó un momento y salió corriendo, sonriente, gritando.

\- ¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Regina se quedó de piedra al verlo. Era él, estaba allí, después de tanto tiempo. Al fin se había reunido con su hijo, con su pequeño. Y nada podía hacerla más feliz. Sin siquiera mirar a Emma, que permanecía a su lado, se precipitó hacia Henry, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- ¡Henry! – dijo, las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. – Mi pequeño, mi chiquitín, por fin puedo verte. Te echaba mucho de menos.

\- Yo también, mamá. Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho.

\- Y yo a ti, cariño.

Una vez más, Emma pasó a estar en segundo plano, a ser espectadora de una bonita escena de reencuentro familiar. Pero ver a Regina y a Henry abrazados la hacía feliz, muy feliz. No se había equivocado, la morena se moría de ganas por ver a su hijo. Para bien o para mal, lo que había hecho no podía ser un error. Ahora lo sabía.

\- Cariño, tienes que contarme lo que has hecho durante todo este tiempo. ¿Te has portado bien?

\- ¡Sí, mamá! Tía Zel y yo te hemos preparado algo de comer, pero en realidad lo he hecho casi todo yo, ella solo ha ayudado. – dijo, orgulloso, para después continuar con infinidad de cosas. – También quiero saber qué has hecho tú. Oye mamá, ¿ser superviviente es lo mismo que ser un súper héroe? Porque entonces tú eres mi súper heroína favorita.

Henry hizo reír a las tres mujeres con sus ocurrencias. Para Regina no parecía existir otra persona en el mundo, solo tenía ojos para su hijo. Y era normal, habían pasado mucho tiempo sin verse. De pronto, la rubia se sintió fuera de lugar.

\- Eh, yo, esto… - intentó decir algo, pero sin resultados.

\- Emma, quédate. He preparado suficiente comida para todos. – dijo Zelena – ¿Quién tiene hambre?

\- ¡Yoooooooooooooo! – gritó Henry, separándose de su madre por primera vez, para correr de nuevo hacia la cocina.

Regina lo siguió, no sin antes mirar a la rubia y sonreírle, para luego decirle que ella también quería que se quedara.

 **-x-**

Parecía que la morena volvía a ser la misma de siempre. Con apetito, sonriente, feliz. No podía parar de observar a Henry, como si tratara de quedarse con cada detalle de su rostro, como si fuera a perderlo de nuevo. Pero tampoco podía evitar que se le escaparan miradas hacia la rubia, quien también la miraba a ella de vez en cuando, mientras hablaba con Zelena.

La conversación era amena, divertida, Emma y Regina habían contado alguna de sus anécdotas en la isla y Henry no paraba de hablar y de hacerlas reír con sus historias, su comportamiento era totalmente contrario al que mostraba en casa de Mary Margaret y David, donde era tímido y tranquilo.

\- Eh, mamá, ¿sabes que Emma es la hija perdida de tía Mary y tío David? – preguntó Henry, contento.

En ese momento la cosa se torció. El semblante de Regina cambió completamente. Donde antes había una sonrisa, ahora había una mueca de disgusto. Su ceño se había fruncido, era evidente que la noticia no le había gustado para nada. De pronto, la tensión inundó toda la habitación. Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra. Nadie, hasta que la morena rompió el silencio.

\- Márchate. – Dijo, con voz fría, la mirada clavada en Emma.

La rubia debía reconocer que Regina infundía miedo así de seria, con esa postura y con esa voz. Pero no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ella, y quería saber los motivos por los que la estaba echando, así que se mantuvo impasible, delante de ella, sin dejarse intimidar.

\- No. – respondió finalmente, tras unos eternos segundos de silencio.

\- He dicho que te marches. – repitió la morena, aunque sorprendida por la respuesta.

\- Y yo he dicho que no. No me marcharé, al menos no hasta que me digas por qué ese cambio de humor, por qué me estás echando.

Se produjo otro silencio, era posible respirar la tensión en el ambiente, tanto que incluso podía ser tóxica. Entonces, Zelena aprovechó para alejar a Henry de aquella escena, mientras las otras dos mujeres seguían manteniéndose la mirada.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te explique? – preguntó Regina, levantando el tono de voz. - ¿A qué has venido? ¿A restregarme que Henry está feliz en otra familia que, casualmente, es la tuya?

\- ¡No! ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo simplemente quería que te reunieras con tu hijo… - protestó Emma, pero la otra mujer parecía no querer escuchar.

\- ¡No me mientas! No quiero saber nada más de tu familia. Jamás. Lárgate, ¡ahora mismo!

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no pienso irme?

 **-x-**

En el jardín, Zelena intentaba distraer a su sobrino con cualquier cosa para que no pensara en la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar en su casa, pero nada servía. El niño estaba más pendiente de su madre que de otra cosa.

\- Tía Zel, ¿por qué mamá y Emma se pelean? – preguntó.

\- Porque se quieren, cariño. – respondió la pelirroja sencillamente, pues no era ninguna mentira.

\- Pero yo te quiero a ti y a mamá y no nos peleamos.

\- Henry… - Zelena lo meditó un momento - Sabes cuando tu mamá y yo te regañamos, ¿no? – el niño asintió – Pues es lo mismo. Lo que pasa es que esta vez las dos han hecho algo que no le gusta a la otra y por eso se están regañando.

\- Ah…jo, tía Zel, ojalá acabe pronto. No me gusta ver a mamá enfadada. Y… Emma es buena, no quiero que se lleven mal.

 **-x-**

Cada vez que una levantaba la voz, la otra lo hacía aún más. Aquella discusión ya no tenía sentido, se estaban gritando cosas que ninguna de las dos comprendía, y lo único que le quedaba claro a Emma es que Regina no confiaba en ella.

\- ¡Joder, Regina! ¡He traído a Henry porque quería verte feliz! Yo qué sabía que estaría en casa de mis padres, yo qué sabía si ellos te conocían, ¡¿YO QUE TENGO QUE VER EN TODO ESTO?! – dijo del tirón, sin apenas respirar. - ¿No te das cuenta? Trayéndolo aquí estoy traicionando a mi propia familia, ¡por ti! Ni siquiera he venido a echarte en cara que te he visto en una revista, cenando con un hombre. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque confío en ti, porque me imagino que habrá sido cosa de tu madre…y claro, cómo no, Regina tiene que ir a refugiarse en las faldas de su ma…

La bofetada se escuchó en toda la habitación, e impidió a Emma terminar su frase. Sabía que se había equivocado al decir eso, pero estaba furiosa. Se sentía frustrada, pues nadie le explicaba qué había ocurrido entre Regina y su familia. Había encajado algunas piezas, pero todavía no entendía la historia completa, y necesitaba respuestas. Y la actitud de la morena hacia ella no había mejorado nada. De todas maneras, sentía que tenía que disculparse. Quería hacerlo.

\- Regina, yo… lo siento, no quería decir eso, yo…

\- Claro que querías decirlo. – la cortó, conteniendo sus lágrimas. – Está bien, soy una cobarde. Pero esta cobarde va a hacerte un favor. Te vas a llevar a Henry de vuelta con tus padres, como si esto no hubiera pasado. Así no tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos tan pronto. Yo tampoco quiero tener que hacerlo.

\- Regina…

\- Basta, señorita Swan. Va a hacerlo, y quizás la semana que viene pueda traerlo de nuevo. En fin, si le apetece, y si considera correcto que una mujer como yo puede pasar tiempo con su hijo.

 **-x-**

Aquella escena con Regina no paraba de repetirse en su mente. Los recuerdos de esa pelea la perseguían, día sí, día también. Tenía que volver a hablar con ella. Bien. A solas. Debían aclarar las cosas. Henry había aceptado – a regañadientes – volver con Emma, pero entre la morena y ella acordaron que sería lo mejor.

Había pasado un mes, en el que ocurrió de todo. El niño tenía claro que las visitas semanales a su madre tenían que ser el secreto mejor guardado de todo el universo – así se lo había explicado Emma – y no se le había escapado ninguna palabra. Era sorprendente. Mientras tanto, la morena y ella no habían vuelto a intercambiar sino un par de palabras con respecto a Henry, pues casi que se comunicaban a través de Zelena. Mary Margaret y David estaban encantados de que su hija se llevase tan bien con el pequeño, y las salidas, para ellos, eran a pasar la tarde en el parque. Tardes que se alargaban cada vez más. Ah, y la rubia había encontrado trabajo, además de haber recogido todas sus pertenencias que mandó desde Londres. Incluido su querido coche.

Otra cosa a tener en cuenta era que se acercaba el juicio de Regina. El tiempo volaba y llegaría más pronto de lo que pensaban. Pero, de momento, Emma aún contaba con algunas semanas. _Tenía_ que hablar con ella.

\- Hola. – dijo nerviosa, encontrándose con la seria mirada de la morena en cuanto le abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces hoy aquí? Y tan temprano…

\- Día libre. Necesito hablar contigo.

\- Ya hablaste conmigo, hace un mes.

\- Regina, por favor… necesito hablar, de verdad.

La morena suspiró, rendida, dejándola pasar y guiándola hacia la cocina.

\- Está bien. Habla. – dijo.

Emma empezó a balbucear torpemente, pero al ver que Regina seguía mirándola con la misma expresión, carraspeó y se puso seria.

\- Te debo una disculpa. O diez mil. Yo no pienso eso de ti. No creo que seas una cobarde, me has demostrado muchas veces lo contrario. En la isla…

\- Mi madre me amenazó. – la interrumpió la morena. – No directamente, pero me hizo saber que sin ayuda quizás nunca volvería a ver a Henry. Yo sólo quería volver a ver a mi hijo, estaba desesperada… ¿puedes culparme por eso? Yo…no me siento orgullosa de haber salido con Sidney, me equivoqué, ni siquiera aguanté toda la cena. Lo único que quería era estar con Henry.

\- Regina, yo… lo siento. No lo sabía. Podía imaginarme que tendría que ver con tu madre, pero no sabía cómo estaban siendo las cosas para ti. Lo siento. Aquel día estaba furiosa porque me querías echar sin motivo, yo… está claro que no te llevas bien con mis padres, pero nadie ha querido contarme nada. Mary Margaret no habla de ti. Nunca. Creo que incluso se ha convencido a sí misma que tú y yo no nos hemos conocido nunca, que no hemos pasado meses atrapadas en una isla.

\- Leopold era hermano de tu madre. Estaban muy unidos. Pasaron muchas cosas, tu madre y yo nos llevábamos bien, siempre me gustó pensar que podía encontrar en ella a una amiga... pero pasaron muchas cosas. - repitió - Cosas de las que realmente no me gustaría hablar ahora.

\- Entiendo. Tampoco sabía eso… pero no tiene nada que ver. No justifica lo que te dije. Lo siento muchísimo. Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en un silencio absoluto. Emma interpretó aquella situación como que Regina no iba a perdonarla y se levantó para irse. Fue entonces cuando un ligero tirón en su brazo la detuvo.

\- Yo también lo siento. No debí haberme comportado así. No tenía motivos para echarte. Tenía miedo a que te hubiesen hablado de mí y… por algún motivo, te hubiesen puesto en mi contra.

\- Regina, escúchame. – dijo Emma, girándose para quedar frente a ella. – Jamás, oye bien, jamás podrían ponerme en tu contra. Porque te conozco y tengo suficiente cabeza para juzgarte por mí misma.

Regina simplemente asintió, sintiéndose agradecida con la rubia. Al menos, sabía que confiaba en ella, a pesar del bache que habían sufrido. Después de todo, tenía sus razones para haberse enamorado de ella.

\- Me gustaría saber una cosa más… - continuó Emma. - ¿Por qué me pediste que me llevase a Henry?

\- Bueno… - contestó la morena, encogiéndose de hombros. – Supongo que no soy tan mala como quiero hacer parecer. Enfrentarte a tus padres iba a ser un trago duro para ti, así que preferí ahorrártelo. Además, yo no puedo salir y no puedo mantenerlo siempre conmigo.

\- Pero puedo hacerlo. Puedo confesarles que he estado trayendo a Henry, si se lo explico, es posible que lo entienden. Quizás… pueda ayudar.

\- No. No les digas nada. Al menos no ahora… por favor.

\- Está bien. Entonces… ¿estoy perdonada? – preguntó, atreviéndose a sonreír levemente.

\- Lo estás, siempre y cuando yo también. – respondió Regina, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- ¿Quiere eso decir que puedo besarte? Todo este tiempo ha sido duro no poder hacerlo.

\- Quizás…

 **-x-**

Las visitas de Emma se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, y Regina mentiría si dijera que no se sentía más feliz. La rubia la llenaba de una manera que pensó que jamás nadie lo haría. Y a pesar de estar en una situación delicada, nunca había manifestado ganas de alejarse de ella.

Cada vez que la rubia aparecía ante su puerta, su corazón se henchía de felicidad. Y si lo hacía junto con Henry, aquel sentimiento se multiplicaba, ambos conseguían hacerle olvidar en lo que estaba metida, aunque luego la realidad volvía en forma de las visitas de Archie. Era difícil saber en qué terminaría todo, pues Cora era capaz de sacarse un último as de la manga en cualquier momento. Pero, mientras tanto, ella solo quería concentrarse en los buenos momentos que pasaba.

\- Hola.

\- Ah, ¡hola Zelena! Has vuelto pronto. – saludó la rubia.

Emma bajaba las escaleras en ese momento, justo cuando la pelirroja había entrado con la compra. La mujer se quedó mirándola sorprendida, aunque sabía que ella y su hermana se habían reconciliado, no esperaba encontrársela allí, en ese momento.

\- ¿Regina? – preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

\- Eh… está arriba, se está vistiendo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No, gracias. ¿Quieres un café?

\- No me vendría mal, esta noche trabajo y no sé si aguantaré despierta todo el día.

La relación entre Zelena y la rubia no era mala, si bien había sido algo incómoda tras las primeras semanas de la pelea. La pelirroja apreciaba a Emma y viceversa, al final lo único que querían era lo mismo: la felicidad de Regina.

La morena bajó minutos después y pasaron un agradable rato, hablando y riendo, hasta que Emma tuvo que irse. Regina la acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirse.

\- Vendré mañana por la tarde con Henry.

\- Vale. Tengo muchas ganas de verle, aunque solo hayan pasado dos días.

\- Es normal. Él también las tiene. - sonrió - Tengo que irme ya.

Regina asintió, antes de acercarse a ella para despedirla con un abrazo y un beso, gestos que Emma obviamente correspondió, perdiéndose en el sabor de la boca de la morena contra la suya. Podría seguir así meses…

\- Ten cuidado. – dijo Regina, después de separarse.

\- Siempre. – respondió Emma, antes de besarla de nuevo y finalmente despedirse.

Con una sonrisa, se alejó de la casa de la morena, ambas inconscientes de que alguien las había estado observando.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno, a lo mejor no he tardado la vida entera en actualizar...pero en mi defensa diré que con los estudios apenas tengo tiempo para nada, así que muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia y por esperar miles de años a mis actualizaciones y aun así, seguir leyendo. También os doy las gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo, espero que os guste este capítulo :)**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **17**

Emma no era tonta y sabía que algo no iba del todo bien. Sabía que había alguien espiándola, y sabía exactamente de quién se trataba, pero no quería hacérselo saber todavía, así que se subió al coche y condujo tranquilamente hacia la casa de sus padres, donde aún vivía.

Cuando llegó, se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá del salón a esperar. A pesar de que debería estar preocupada porque podría estar en problemas, se sentía relajada, como si tuviera la certeza de que todo saldría bien.

Media hora más tarde, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando pasar a un adolescente. Neal, su hermano.

\- Hey, has salido pronto hoy. - saludó Emma.

\- Sí, a última hora no ha venido el profesor. He aprovechado para dar un paseo.

\- Vaya...y eso, ¿ha sido antes o después de decidir que me ibas a espiar? – preguntó, directa.

El joven la miró sorprendido, no esperaba haber sido descubierto, y su reacción dio a la rubia todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

\- Bueeeeeno... – continuó Emma - Entonces, siéntate, podemos hablar de por qué te has fugado de clases y por qué me has espiado.

\- Yo también podría preguntarte qué hacías en casa de Regina. – respondió Neal, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Emma simplemente se encogió de hombros. Tarde o temprano iba a tener que contarlo, ¿no?

\- Te propongo un intercambio. Tu información por la mía. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Trato hecho. – dijo el joven, acompañando a su hermana y sentándose por fin, frente a ella. – Pero empiezas tú.

\- Nada de eso, señorito. Vas a decirme primero por qué me seguías y luego hablaré yo. Aunque es bastante obvio, supongo.

Neal asintió, rindiéndose. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá y resopló, antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Últimamente estabas muy contenta, algo había cambiado en ti, estabas en las nubes. Y cada vez que volvías de tus "paseos" con Henry venías con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Papá y mamá no sospechan nada, o eso creo, pero a mí no me podías engañar. Así que decidí escaparme de clases y seguirte. – explicó. – Entonces… ¿Regina y tú sois novias?

Emma se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en cómo responder a esa pregunta. ¿Eran novias? Nunca habían hablado de ello, pero estaba claro que querían seguir juntas, así que suponía que sí…eran algo que tenían que hablar.

\- Eh…sí, supongo…no le hemos puesto ningún nombre, pero sí, algo así.

\- Vaya… ¿eres lesbiana?

Otro silencio.

\- No… no, no, chico, yo… he salido con hombres hasta… hasta que llegó ella.

\- Entiendo. Entonces, ¿te has cambiado de acera por Regina?

Esta vez la rubia lo pensó unos segundos e inevitablemente soltó una ligera risa.

\- Supongo. Quiero decir, ¿quién no lo haría? ¿La has visto?

\- Sabes, no deberías hacerle este tipo de preguntas a un adolescente, Emma.

\- Uh…error. Tú eres muy pequeño para ella, ¿está claro? – amenazó, de broma.

\- Tranquila, para mí siempre ha sido tía Regina. – Neal hizo una pausa. – Aunque ahora supongo que es mi cuñada.

Al escuchar aquello, algo hizo _click_ en Emma de nuevo. ¡Claro! Quizás su hermano podría contarle cosas sobre la morena y aquella extraña relación que tenía con sus padres y de la que nadie le quería hablar.

\- Chico, ¿tú sabes qué paso entre Regina y nuestros padres? Para ellos parece ser tabú y Regina tampoco ha querido decirme mucho…

\- Ah, ellos se llevaban bien antes. Yo tenía 10 años cuando pasó todo aquello y papá y mamá quisieron protegerme a toda costa, pero he visto y oído cosas que ellos no saben.

Emma miró distraídamente su reloj de muñeca, y para su suerte comprobó que aún faltaba un rato para que llegasen David y Mary Margaret.

\- Bien, tenemos tiempo. Cuéntame, por favor.

\- Todo es culpa de Cora. Ella siempre ha hecho creer a nuestros padres que es la buena de la historia, pero no es así. Fue ella la que trajo a Henry, ella misma hizo que se lo quitaran a Zelena y lo trajo aquí. Yo escuché cómo le decía a Henry que su madre se había ido porque ya no lo quería.

\- Esa hija de la gran… - maldijo Emma, su odio por aquella mujer aumentaba cada segundo.

\- Regina una vez me explicó que a veces teníamos que hacer cosas que no queríamos porque la vida no nos dejaba otra opción. – interrumpió Neal, continuando con su historia. – En ese momento no lo entendí, pero ahora sé que se refería a su matrimonio con el tío Leopold. Mamá siempre recuerda al tío como si fuera un héroe, pero él no…

\- Espera, espera… - dijo Emma. - ¿Tú lo sabías?

Neal asintió, los rostros de ambos, tanto el de Emma como el de él ahora tenían expresiones tristes.

\- Verás, cuando era pequeño mamá y Regina se llevaban bien, eran amigas o algo así, y Regina me cuidaba cuando ni mamá ni papá podían. Ella era como la tía guay, con la que siempre me lo pasaba bien. Me gustaba estar con ella, y a ella conmigo, y siempre tenía un rato para que lo pasáramos juntos. Supongo que, porque cuanto menos tiempo pasara en su casa, mejor. Una vez, en una fiesta, sin querer escuché una conversación entre Leopold y ella. Él le exigía que se comportara, y le decía que no tenía tiempo para sus tonterías, pero ella ese día estaba bastante enferma. Zelena tuvo que llevarla al hospital a mitad de la noche, nadie más lo supo, nadie más se preocupó por ella. Leopold siempre hacía que quedase en mal lugar. – se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero al ver que su hermana no decía nada, prosiguió. – Después se quedó embarazada y todo se terminó de fastidiar. Daniel la dejó y ella se quedó destrozada.

Emma lo miró con los ojos como platos, más sorprendida que antes, si era posible.

\- ¿Tú sabías lo de Daniel? – preguntó, aún sin creérselo.

\- Sí, ella me lo presentó… - se quedó callado un segundo – bueno, mamá y yo los pillamos una vez…ahí es cuando la cosa comenzó a torcerse con ellas dos. Regina le intentó explicar que no era lo que ella pensaba, y consiguió convencerla. Pero a mí me confesó que amaba a Daniel, e incluso salíamos los tres juntos a veces. Me hizo prometer que nunca lo contaría y nunca lo hice. Bueno, hasta ahora.

\- ¿Y cómo…supo Mary que sí que habían estado juntos?

\- Cora, supongo. Ella lo sabía todo. Ella siempre sabía todo. Y creo que Regina piensa que mamá se lo contó a Leopold, por eso ahora la odia tanto. Pero mamá no fue, ella no contó nada.

\- Vaya… - dijo Emma, cuando su hermano terminó de hablar, soltando un suspiro y dejándose caer hacia atrás en el sofá. – No me esperaba que supieras todo eso. ¿Crees que Regina es culpable? – preguntó cuidadosamente.

\- No creo… ella podía odiar mucho a Leopold, pero no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Aunque si lo hizo, él se lo merecía. – contestó Neal, seguro. - ¿Por qué? ¿Desconfías de ella?

\- Para nada, chico. Estoy completamente segura de que es inocente. – sonrió. – Oye, mañana voy a ir a verla con Henry, ¿quieres venir?

El joven negó con la cabeza, a pesar de sus ganas de aceptar la invitación de su hermana. No podía.

\- Papá y mamá sospecharían. Y si tú sola eres tan evidente… - bromeó.

\- ¡Oye! – rió Emma, haciéndose la ofendida. – Eh, por cierto, no te escapas de mí. ¿Por qué no has ido a clase?

\- Bah, tenía un examen y no me lo sabía. Y si suspendo una vez más, me echarán la bronca.

\- ¿Y por eso has decidido no ir? Qué excusa más tonta. Prométeme que vas a estudiar, ¿vale? Y nada de escaquearte más veces. No les des más disgustos a nuestros padres, que ya tendrán suficiente cuando les diga que Regina es mi novia.

\- ¿SE LO VAS A CONTAR? – gritó Neal, casi saltando en su sitio.

\- Claro, no puedo tratar de arreglar las cosas si están a ciegas.

\- Entiendo. Entonces, yo te apoyaré si se ponen en tu contra.

\- Gracias. – dijo la rubia, sonriendo, antes de levantarse. – Ahora tengo que irme. Estudia, ¿eh?

\- Te lo prometo.

 **-x-**

La música no sonaba demasiado alto, pero sí lo suficiente como para que la rubia pudiese escucharla y tararear, a la vez que podía oír lo que decía Henry desde el asiento trasero del coche. El niño había cantado un par de canciones con ella, estaba contento, como cada vez que iba a ver a su madre. Sin embargo, se había quedado callado a mitad de camino.

\- ¿Emma? – preguntó, algo nervioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa, chico? No me vas a decir que estás nervioso por ver a mamá. – dijo ella, sonriendo ante la cara que tenía el pequeño.

Henry negó con la cabeza y se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

\- ¿Eres la novia de mi mamá? – preguntó de repente, haciendo a la rubia sobresaltarse y frenar de golpe, pues estaban frente a un semáforo en rojo.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- El otro día te vi dándole un beso.

\- Oh, eh…y… si fuera así, ¿te molestaría?

El niño sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a negar.

\- Mamá está contenta cuando está contigo. Sonríe más… - dijo, ahora más tranquilo. – Entonces, ¿eres su novia?

\- Ehh…sí. Se podría decir que sí.

\- Guay. ¿Quieres a mamá?

Emma sonrió ante la pregunta. Henry era muy tierno, y le había cogido mucho cariño en poco tiempo. Aquel niño y Regina le estaban cambiando la vida totalmente.

\- Sí, Henry. Claro que la quiero, y mucho.

 **-x-**

Cuando llegaron a casa de Zelena, Regina recibió a Henry con los brazos abiertos y él casi que se lanzó hacia ella, como cada vez que la veía. Y Emma, secretamente deseaba que algún día la invitasen a formar parte de aquel abrazo familiar. Nunca había soñado con tener hijos, no se había visto como madre, pero al imaginarse un futuro con Regina, las cosas cambiaban. Y Henry… era imposible no enamorarse de él.

\- ¿Emma? – la voz de Regina la sacó de sus pensamientos, la morena la miraba con una sonrisa y la invitaba a entrar.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, la rubia no la dejó alejarse y la abrazó con fuerza. Necesitaba hacerlo. No se había podido quitar de la cabeza todo lo que le había contado Neal, y quería abrazar a Regina durante años. No quería separarse de ella, había sufrido tanto que quería cuidarla y protegerla para que no le pasara nada más.

\- Emma, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Regina, preocupada, cuando se separaron y vio unas lágrimas manchar el rostro de la rubia.

\- Nada, yo… - intentó responder, secándose las lágrimas. – Yo…

Regina entendió que necesitaba que hablasen a solas y la guió hasta su habitación, mientras Henry jugaba con Zelena.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó de nuevo, intentando conseguir una respuesta por fin.

\- Regina, yo…no sabía que…lo siento…no lo sabía, y… - respondió Emma, entre sollozos. – Y te quiero, te quiero tanto que…

Emma fue interrumpida por la morena, que la calló con un beso lento, uno que iba apagando su llanto poco a poco. Cuando se separaron, Regina secó sus lágrimas y le sonrío dulcemente.

\- Te quiero, Emma. – dijo en un susurro, agarrando sus manos. – Te quiero muchísimo. Por favor, deja de llorar y dime qué te pasa, no te estoy entendiendo.

La rubia respiró hondo y asintió, aunque no le era fácil tranquilizarse después de que Regina y ella confesaran por fin sus sentimientos.

\- Ayer estuve hablando con Neal. Mi hermano. – aclaró, ante la mala cara que había puesto la morena. – Me contó…cosas. Sobre ti, tu pasado, tu relación con mi familia…eso.

\- Oh…Neal…no había pensado en ello, pero tus padres son inoportunos incluso a la hora de poner un nombre. – dijo sin pensar – Perdón.

\- No, no te preocupes. Yo solo…lo siento. Ojalá no hubieras tenido que pasar por todo eso.

\- Pero eso ya es pasado, Emma. No hay motivos para lamentarse.

\- Ya, pero yo…quiero estar contigo, protegerte…no quiero que te pase nada malo. Quiero…quiero ayudarte, Regina. En el juicio. Quiero hablar a tu favor.

\- Emma…

\- Déjame ayudarte. Neal también quiere hacerlo. Tú eres inocente y lo sabemos. Y además… voy a hablar con mis padres. Les diré que estamos juntas.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso? – preguntó la morena, con cautela. Ella no estaba tan convencida de que las cosas fuesen a funcionar y a salir bien.

\- Sí, todo irá bien, confía en mí.

\- Confío en ti. En tus padres, no tanto.

\- Vamos, ¿crees que van a negarle algo a su hija recién aparecida?

Regina rió ante aquella pregunta. La verdad era que llevaba algo de razón, ella los conocía y sabía que por sus hijos harían cualquier cosa. Y más teniendo en cuenta que Emma había vuelto a aparecer en sus vidas hacía tan poco. Entonces se dejó llevar por la rubia y de verdad comenzó a creer que todo saldría bien.

\- Te quiero, Emma Swan.

\- No tanto como yo a ti, Regina Mills.

 **-x-**

Emma y Henry llegaron a casa riendo por tonterías, el pequeño se lo había pasado genial en casa de su madre y la rubia también. Habían jugado a tonterías, hecho chistes, habían visto una película todos juntos y Regina les había regañado por tirarse palomitas. Había sido una buena tarde.

\- Hola Emma, Henry. – los saludó Mary, con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal la tarde?

\- Muy bien. Nos lo hemos pasado genial, ¿verdad, chico?

\- ¡Siiiiiiiii! – gritó Henry, contento, para desaparecer enseguida yendo a su habitación.

\- ¿Dónde habéis estado? ¿En el parque? – preguntó de nuevo Mary.

Emma dudó un segundo y miró a su hermano, que acababa de aparecer en el salón. Neal le dedicó una mirada de apoyo y la rubia se decidió finalmente.

\- Hemos estado en casa de Regina. He llevado a Henry a ver a su madre.

De repente, todo se quedó en silencio. Y el único sonido que se oyó fue minutos después, cuando David apareció por la puerta principal. Eso pareció activar de nuevo a Mary, que solo pudo balbucear cosas sin sentido, para terminar diciendo una simple palabra:

\- ¿Qué?

David observó a su mujer y su hija confuso, no sabía qué estaba pasando. Luego se giró hacia su otro hijo, quien le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sentaos, hay algo que tengo que contaros. Y es mejor que estéis los dos.

\- Emma…no me está gustando por dónde va esto. – advirtió Mary.

\- Me lo imagino, pero no puedo cambiar las cosas…

Sus padres se sentaron, algo tensos y nerviosos, más su madre que su padre, pero esperaron pacientemente a que Emma hablara.

\- He estado viendo a Regina estas últimas semanas. Con y sin Henry. Sé que queréis creer que ella y yo apenas nos conocemos, pero la verdad es que pasamos dos meses solas en una isla, y… bueno, nos ha dado tiempo a conocernos. – suspiró – No sé cómo decir esto, es difícil… - pausa – yo…ella…Henry se merece verla, es su hijo, y… - otra pausa – Regina y yo estamos saliendo. Somos novias, estoy enamorada de ella. – dijo de golpe. – Ya está, ya lo sabéis.

* * *

 **¡BOOM! Por fin Emma ha confesado. ¿Qué creéis que pasará? ¿Cuál creéis que será la reacción de los Charming?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Casi que me avergüenza aparecer por aquí después de pasarme más de dos meses sin actualizar el fic, pero entre una cosa y otra no he podido escribir y por eso he tardado tanto. Espero, a partir de ahora, poder actualizar más pronto. Así que, muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia, vuestros comentarios y todo, gracias por seguir aquí. Espero que hayáis pasado una muy feliz navidad y que tengáis un muy feliz año 2017!**

 **Aquí va un capítulo nuevo :)**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **18**

Ante la ausencia de respuesta de sus padres, Emma se desanimó. Esperaba alguna reacción, aunque fuese negativa, esperaba gritos por parte de su madre, o una expresión sorprendida por parte de su padre, …sin embargo, no había encontrado nada. Nunca imaginó que tendría que enfrentarse al silencio y la nula expresión en los rostros de Mary Margaret y David.

Esperó unos segundos, pero le hicieron perder las pocas esperanzas que tenía. Así que iba a ser así. Mientras se marchaba hacia su habitación, pensó en las posibilidades de reacción que podría haber. Quizás simplemente lo dejaran pasar, quizás fingirían que ese momento no existió y tratarían de seguir con sus vidas como siempre. ¿Serían capaces de ello?

También existía la posibilidad de que la echaran de casa. No. Emma agitó la cabeza, negándolo para sí misma. Ellos eran sus padres, la querían, y acababan de recuperarla después de 28 años. No lo harían.

Se dejó caer en la cama mientras suspiraba. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Esperaría a que Mary o David subieran a echarle la bronca como si fuese una adolescente? Tal vez irían a darle un discurso sobre vete a saber qué. No quiso pensarlo durante más tiempo, y casi sin quererlo se hizo un ovillo y empezó a llorar.

Le hacía daño. Por supuesto que le hacía daño. Era cierto que hacía relativamente poco que se había instalado allí y aún tenía que adaptarse a tener una familia, pero durante ese periodo de tiempo se había acostumbrado a ellos, y había desarrollado sentimientos hacia sus padres, era completamente normal. Y quería sentirse apoyada, comprendida, querida.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que oyó unos pasos en el pasillo y unos golpes en su puerta. Sin esperar una respuesta, la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció David. Al ver a su hija de aquella manera, tan afectada, no pudo sentir otra cosa que tristeza. Habían tardado en reaccionar, y habían decepcionado a su hija.

\- Emma… - susurró, sentándose en la cama, a su lado, haciendo que la rubia se incorporase y lo mirara.

\- ¿Vas a darme un discurso sobre con qué tipo de gente tengo que salir o no? – preguntó ella, un poco molesta.

David la miró con cariño, negó con la cabeza y sonrió dulcemente, una sonrisa que había aprendido a poner solo para ella.

\- No. He venido a pedirte disculpas.

Emma se secó las lágrimas, mirando a su padre sorprendida. ¿Disculpas?

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confusa.

\- Porque ni tu madre ni yo supimos reaccionar. ¿Sabes? Me da tanta pena no haberte podido criar, no haber podido ver cómo crecías, cómo ibas descubriendo el mundo, cómo…me habría gustado jugar contigo al fútbol, o a las barbies, a lo que quisieras. Habría disfrutado mucho espantando a los miles de chicos que irían detrás de ti, porque habría muchos, estoy segura. – dijo, con voz nostálgica. – Lamentablemente eso no pudo ser así, has vuelto siendo toda una adulta y eso no se puede cambiar. Tienes 30 años y la plena capacidad de tomar tus propias decisiones. – Emma quiso interrumpirlo, sin entender qué quería decir con todo aquello, pero él no la dejó y continuó. – Espera, llegaré a lo que quiero decirte de verdad. Durante mucho tiempo, tanto tu madre como yo pensamos que Regina era la mala de la historia, bueno…supongo que sabrás mucho de lo que pasó con ella, y…si te digo la verdad, nunca me planteé que las cosas habrían podido ser diferentes para ella, y solo ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Nunca intenté ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, pero llegaste tú y soltaste esa bomba, y…lo que quiero decir, Emma, es que confío en ti, y si tú confías en Regina, eso quiere decir que tan mala no puede ser. Confío en que has hecho bien al elegirla como tu pareja, al fin y al cabo, tú la conoces mejor que yo, y…si la quieres, no soy nadie para interponerme. – terminó su discurso de nuevo con aquella sonrisa, especial para su hija.

Emma se había quedado sin palabras. No estaba segura de haber escuchado bien, no se esperaba aquel discurso, mucho menos de parte de su padre. Pero allí estaba, frente a ella, y todo lo que había dicho era real. Su padre. Por primera vez, sintió que eso era así, como tenía que ser. Y con lágrimas en los ojos, porque no pudo evitarlas, se lanzó a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazó y susurró:

\- Gracias. Gracias… papá. – Por primera vez aquella palabra salía de su boca. Por primera vez en la vida, tenía a alguien a quien llamar así, porque por primera vez, así lo había sentido.

David tampoco pudo contener sus propias lágrimas, por mucho que quisiese. Su hija, aquella que estuvo muerta durante tanto tiempo, y que al final resultó solo estar perdida, lo había llamado papá. Era uno de los momentos más felices de tu vida. Apretó más su abrazo, como si aquel momento se fuera a esfumar.

\- Te quiero, Emma. – dijo, acariciando su larga melena rubia.

\- Y yo a ti.

Se separaron del abrazo y se sonrieron de nuevo, pero una pregunta quemaba en la garganta de Emma, y no pudo evitar hacerla.

\- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Mary?

Mary. Ella era Mary. Ella todavía no era mamá. Todo a su tiempo.

\- Bueno…para tu madre es más difícil. Ella ha vivido más cosas con Regina, le ha tocado la historia mucho más de cerca, obviamente. La he dejado hablando con Neal. Quizás tenemos suerte, ¿no crees?

La rubia asintió, sin tener muchas esperanzas.

 **-x-**

Mary no había vuelto a aparecer en el resto de la tarde. La noche había llegado, pero ella seguía sin dar señales de vida. Según Neal, después de hablar con ella había decidido ir a dar un paseo, siempre lo hacía cuando quería reflexionar. Lo había hecho la última vez que él le había entregado las notas, y esta vez no iba a ser diferente, pues todo el asunto de Regina le afectaba más. Mucho más.

\- Mary pasará la noche en casa de Belle, acaba de avisarme. – dijo David, visiblemente más relajado después de leer el mensaje que le había enviado su mujer.

\- No te preocupes por mamá, Emma. Lo hace para reaccionar de la mejor manera posible cuando hable contigo. Es mejor así. No quieres ponerla nerviosa, te lo dijo yo. – consoló Neal a su hermana.

\- De acuerdo, entonces me voy a dormir.

\- Que descanses, cariño. – la despidió su padre.

La rubia subió hasta su cuarto algo más tranquila, que Mary no se hubiese lanzado sobre ella – o sobre Regina – como un ogro era una buena señal. Pero, aun así, todavía no se sentía cómoda del todo. Le seguía preocupando un poco su reacción.

Unos suaves toques a su puerta la alejaron de sus pensamientos, nuevamente. Era Henry.

\- Emma… - susurró, como si se tratara de un secreto.

\- ¿Qué pasa, chico? – preguntó ella, viendo como el niño se acercaba y se subía a su cama.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Aquella pregunta, formulada por aquel pequeño, por aquella voz y por aquellos ojos irresistibles, la derritió por completo, y no pudo negarse. Ni siquiera lo intentó.

\- Claro que sí, cariño. – respondió, sonriendo. - ¿Te ocurre algo?

El niño asintió.

\- Echo de menos a mamá.

Emma sonrió con tristeza. Aunque acabasen de volver de verla, era lógico que Henry quisiera pasar más tiempo con su madre. Nunca era suficiente.

\- Lo sé. ¿Qué te parece si la llamamos por teléfono? – propuso.

\- ¡SIIIIIIII! – gritó el pequeño, emocionado, alzando los brazos.

Emma cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la morena. Uno, dos tonos…y respondió, con voz sorprendida.

 _\- ¿Emma? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_ – preguntó preocupada.

\- No, estoy bien. Ya te contaré. Aquí un pequeñín quiere hablar contigo.

\- Pasa Emma, pasa, pasa… - decía Henry, intentando quitarle el móvil a la rubia. – Quiero hablar con mamá, quiero hablar con mamá.

\- Está bien, ten.

 _\- ¿Henry?_ – sonó la voz de Regina, al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Mamá! Mami, mami, mami… te echo de menos mami. – repetía una y otra vez.

 _\- Yo también te echo de menos, cariño, pero nos vimos esta tarde…_

\- Pero yo quiero estar contigo.

 _\- Henry, … siempre estás conmigo, ¿sabías? Porque siempre pienso en ti._

\- Yo también, mami. ¿Sabes qué? – cambió radicalmente de tema. – Hoy voy a dormir con Emma.

 _\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y ella te deja?_

\- Ella dijo que sí, mami. Emma dice que también te echa de menos.

Regina se rió ante el comentario de su hijo, sabía que Emma no se lo había dicho, pero también sabía que era cierto. Y ella, ella también la echaba de menos. Muchísimo.

 _\- Dile que yo también. Ahora es hora de dormir, muchachito. A la cama, y pásame con ella, por favor._

\- Sí, mami. Buenas noches.

 _\- Que descanses mi amor. Te quiero._

\- Yo también te quiero mami.

Dicho esto, le pasó el teléfono a Emma, para acomodarse en la cama a su lado, y taparse con las sábanas, fingiendo que se quedaba dormido.

\- Hola… - dijo Emma, sonriendo tontamente.

 _\- Hola… ¿qué tal ha ido con tus padres?_

\- Regular. Han pasado cosas muy buenas, y cosas extrañas. Pero te lo contaré mejor cuando nos veamos. Pero tienes a mi padre de tu lado.

 _\- ¿En serio? Sorprendente. Me alegra oírlo. –_ suspiró – _Pase lo que pase, todo irá bien. Puede que no me lleve bien con tu madre, pero ella no será un problema. Te lo aseguro. La conozco._

\- Sí…supongo que tienes razón. Todo irá bien, al final.

 _\- Emma…_

\- ¿Sí?

 _\- Te quiero. No lo olvides. Ahora descansa, sé que Henry no se dormirá hasta que no te acuestes tú también. Dale muchos besos de mi parte._

\- ¿Y para mí no hay? – preguntó, bromeando.

 _\- Todos los que quieras._

\- Te quiero. Buenas noches, Regina.

Después de hablar con la morena, Emma se sentía mucho mejor. La voz de Regina era magia para sus oídos. Y al parecer, también lo eran para Henry, que se había calmado. Preparó todas sus cosas y se metió en la cama, dispuesta a dormir, cuando el niño se pegó a ella.

\- Buenas noches, Emma. – susurró. – A ti también te quiero.

Pero bueno, ¿aquel día todo el mundo pretendía matarla? Había sido un día lleno de emociones, de sentimientos confesados, un _te quiero_ más y le estallaría el corazón. De felicidad, pero le estallaría.

\- Y yo a ti, mi pequeñín. – respondió, aguantándose las lágrimas, que querían escaparse de sus ojos una vez más.

 **-x-**

Cuando Regina colgó, se sentía extrañamente preocupada y tranquila al mismo tiempo. Quería auto convencerse de que todo iría bien, pero lo cierto es que no estaba segura de nada. La conversación con Emma y Henry la había calmado, ellos siempre la hacían sentir bien. Pero la angustia se estaba empezando a colar en su interior, y parecía no querer irse. Su juicio se acercaba y lo único que quería es que pasara rápido.

\- ¿Regina? – preguntó Zelena, sacándola de sus pensamientos. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí. – respondió la morena, negando con la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en todo aquello. – Solo…me he quedado pensando.

\- Me imagino. Pero, ¿sabes? Emma y Henry están ahí para ti. Tienes suerte.

\- Lo sé. – sonrió.

\- Y yo también, aunque sobre decirlo. Me tienes aquí para lo que necesites.

\- También lo sé, Zel.

\- ¿Quieres que prepare un café y hablemos? Tiene pinta de ser una noche muy larga…y sé que no vas a dormir, de todas formas. Estás preocupada y se te ve en la cara.

\- A ti no te puedo engañar, ¿verdad?

Regina sonrió ante lo bien que la conocía su hermana. No se le escapaba ni una sola cosa. Y siempre estaba ahí. Siempre había estado. Incluso en aquel tiempo en el que se odiaban, estaba. Estuvo desde el primer momento, y no sabía cómo agradecérselo. Había hecho tantas cosas por ella ya, que…

\- Eh, no vale desmotivarse o preocuparse, ¿me has entendido? – insistió la pelirroja, que había vuelto a ver a su hermana pensativa.

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

Una vez estuvieron en la sala, cómodas, y con su café delante, Zelena fue la primera en hablar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

\- Nada nuevo. – suspiró la morena. – Me preocupa que llegue el día del juicio y…todo se desmorone.

\- No debes pensar demasiado en eso, Regina. No quiero sonar repetitiva, pero todo saldrá bien. Y no lo digo por decir, tengo un presentimiento. Hazme caso, siempre he sido la bruja de las dos.

La morena no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de su hermana, tenía toda la razón del mundo.

La charla fue larga y se extendió hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero era algo que ambas hermanas necesitaban, para relajarse y sentirse mejor. La angustia en Regina no había desaparecido, pero al menos se había debilitado y por un rato había quedado olvidada, al día siguiente tendría más tiempo para preocuparse.

 **-x-**

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Mary Margaret entró en la casa, que estaba en completo silencio. Parecía que todos seguían dormidos, y eso la relajó unos instantes, hasta que escuchó algunos ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Segundos después, una cabeza rubia se dejó ver, somnolienta y en pijama aún.

Emma dio un pequeño salto al encontrarse con su madre en medio de la entrada, no la había escuchado llegar. No sabía cómo reaccionar, qué decir, así que se limitó a ser amable.

\- Eh… ¿buenos días? – preguntó, en un intento por poner su mejor cara.

\- Buenos días, Emma. Me gustaría que hablásemos.


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola! Qué alegría estar de nuevo por aquí, por fin, con un nuevo capítulo! Intento actualizar más a menudo, de verdad que sí, pero no me está saliendo bien :( A partir de ahora intentaré no proponérmelo a ver si así sale jajaja**

 **Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, ¡ya son más de 100 reviews! Espero que os guste el capítulo y también lo que viene, no queda mucho para el final y espero no defraudaros. Así que, sin más, leed y comentadme qué os parece :)**

* * *

 **L** **a isla**

 **19**

Emma se estaba poniendo tensa. Llevaban más de diez minutos allí, sentadas la una frente a la otra, y Mary Margaret no había dicho ni una palabra aún. La rubia comenzaba a desesperarse. No sabía si dejar pasar más tiempo o si romper el hielo, pero lo cierto es que lo último que quería era mantener una discusión con su madre.

\- Bueno… - dijo finalmente, intentando empezar la conversación.

\- Emma. – la cortó Mary, lo que sacó un suspiro de alivio a la rubia, al fin iba a decir algo. – No tengo muy claro por dónde empezar.

\- Mmm… ¿por el principio? – sugirió en su susurro, antes de llevarse una mirada fulminante de la morena. – Mira, sé que no te gusta nada esta situación, pero me gustaría que me hablases claro. Papá lo ha hecho.

\- Papá… - susurró Mary, procesando aquella palabra. – ¿Le has llamado _papá_? Emma…

\- Eh…sí. Me ha salido así. Pero no estamos hablando de eso, estamos hablando de Regina.

Mary Margaret estaba dispuesta a quejarse, pero al escuchar de nuevo el nombre de Regina, sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo. Casi la había olvidado. Casi.

\- Tenías que recordármela otra vez… - protestó, deseando que aquella mujer no existiese.

\- Has sido tú la que quería hablar conmigo. Aquí estamos.

\- Tienes razón. – suspiró. – Y tal como has notado, es cierto, no me gusta nada lo que está pasando. Yo…quiero que seas feliz, Emma, pero ¿tiene que ser con esa mujer?

Emma se encogió de hombros, simplemente. Todavía no sabía cómo hacer que su madre entrara en razón, que la comprendiera, que entendiera sus sentimientos.

\- Uno no elige de quién se enamo…

\- No lo digas. No lo digas. – la interrumpió de nuevo. – No termines de decirlo, todavía tengo que procesarlo.

\- Mary, si no me vas a dejar hablar, no entiendo qué sentido tiene esta conversación. – respondió la rubia, seria. Su madre se quedó en silencio y lo tomó como señal para continuar. – Sé que por todo lo que has pasado con Regina es difícil para ti confiar en ella y verla de otra manera, lo entiendo. Pero por favor, entiéndeme a mí también. O por lo menos, inténtalo. Solo…está bien que no te guste, pero por favor, no te metas en medio. Ella no es mala, ¿sabes? Solo…se ha equivocado un par de veces, no ha tenido una vida fácil. Simplemente ha intentado salir adelante como ha podido. Ella no mató a Leopold. Y puede que su matrimonio no fuese de verdad, pero ella no es la única culpable. Quiero a Regina, y me gustaría que lo respetaras.

Mary Margaret procesó todas aquellas palabras en silencio. Lo que decía su hija tenía sentido, por supuesto, era evidente, pero le costaba tanto…

\- Yo…quiero entenderte, pero es muy complicado. Tú ni siquiera conocías a tu tío, no sabías cómo eran las cosas, él nos ayudó mucho cuando te perdimos y… - intentó justificarse.

\- Sé que él hizo cosas muy buenas, pero no siempre fue así. Puedes preguntarle a Neal, él me ha contado…sé que es difícil tener que abrir los ojos ante una situación como esta, darte cuenta de que las cosas no son como imaginabas…ni las personas. – explicó Emma, dejando salir de sus labios un suspiro y acomodándose mejor en la silla.

\- ¿Hablas de tu vida? – preguntó Mary, intrigada. La rubia no había hablado de su pasado en ningún momento, salvo para contar que había pasado su infancia sola.

\- Sí…lamentablemente…me pasó algo así con mi ex. Se llamaba Neal, por cierto. Gran casualidad.

Eso fue un gran golpe. La mandíbula de Mary se abrió con sorpresa y Emma forzó media sonrisa.

\- Oh, vaya por dios. Lo siento.

\- No tienes que disculparte. Lo único que quiero ahora es que lo intentes. No te puedo pedir que olvides todo y aceptes a Regina como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sí que le des una nueva oportunidad. Por mí…

Esa era su última opción. Después de tantos años desaparecida, no era una locura pensar que su madre intentaría hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

\- Está bien.

 **-x-**

 _Días después…_

El juicio de Regina era al día siguiente, y decir que la morena no estaba nerviosa era mentir descaradamente. Los últimos días había estado de un lado para otro en casa, sin poder parar, queriendo ocupar su mente en otras cosas, pero había sido imposible. En cuanto tenía un momento para descansar o parar, el miedo volvía a ella y amenazaba con consumirla. Ni las distracciones que Zelena, Henry y Emma pudieran crearle eran suficientes.

Pero ese día las cosas eran distintas. Habían organizado una tarde-noche en familia, viendo películas, jugando y comiendo palomitas. La morena había conseguido despejarse un poco.

Ahora se encontraba tumbada en el sofá, descansando su cabeza en las piernas de Emma y con Henry pegado a ella, ambos completamente dormidos. La rubia no podía parar de mirarlos.

\- No quiero despertarlos. – susurró, mirándolos tiernamente, antes de apartar su mirada hacia Zelena.

La pelirroja le sonrió, también enternecida. Era una imagen tan bonita y tenían que romperla…y antes de que Emma pudiese darse cuenta, Zelena les había sacado una foto.

\- Así podréis recordarlo siempre. Hacía mucho tiempo…que no los veía tan tranquilos.

\- Gracias. – susurró la rubia. – Me lo puedo imaginar. Odio tener que irme. Mañana…

\- Mañana las cosas saldrán bien. Hay que pensar eso, todo irá bien. Eso espero… - suspiró.

\- Sí, no nos desanimemos. Regina necesita todo nuestro apoyo.

Emma se quedó observando un rato más a la mujer que descansaba en su regazo, acariciándole la cabeza. Estaba tan relajada, que le parecía un crimen acabar con todo ello. Pero ya era muy tarde y debía marcharse. Con pena, despertó a Regina suavemente.

\- ¿Regina? Regina… cariño… - dijo en voz baja, con miedo de despertar también a Henry.

\- Mmm… - se quejó la morena, aún medio dormida.

\- Tengo que irme. – continuó. – Despídete de Henry, no me perdonaría si se despertase y no te hubiera dicho adiós.

\- No… - volvió a quejarse, esta vez abriendo los ojos e incorporándose con cuidado.

 **-x-**

Ver a Regina despidiéndose de Henry había sido todavía más doloroso. El pequeño no quería despegarse de su madre, y ella lo entendía bien. Para la morena también estaba siendo duro, pero al día siguiente todo acabaría. O empezaría, quién sabe…

Cuando por fin hubieron logrado despedirse, Emma acompañó a la morena a su habitación.

\- ¿Estarás bien? – preguntó, una vez Regina ya estuvo metida en la cama.

\- Siempre que estés tú allí, sí.

\- Estaré. Tranquila. – aseguró la rubia.

Emma abrazó a Regina, para luego arroparla y darle un beso en la frente, al que siguió otro en los labios. Quería quedarse ahí, quererla y cuidarla. Nada más.

\- Te quiero. – susurró la morena, a modo de despedida.

\- Yo también te quiero. Nos vemos mañana. Todo irá bien.

 **-x-**

La llegada del nuevo día parecía burlarse todos ellos, conectados desde distintos puntos de la ciudad por dos sentimientos: la incertidumbre y el miedo. Incertidumbre sobre lo que pasaría después del juicio, y miedo…cada uno por un motivo.

Por un lado, Regina intentaba tranquilizarse con la ayuda de su abogado, Archie, que lo empezaba a considerar misión imposible. Ninguno de los dos, jamás, había experimentado tal nivel de nervios y estrés. Pero finalmente estaban allí, y lo que fuese a pasar, ocurriría sin remedio.

Por otro lado, Emma y su familia no estaban tampoco en sus mejores condiciones. La rubia apenas había podido pegar ojo, cada vez que se dormía una pesadilla nueva la asaltaba. Algunas veces Regina desaparecía, otras, lo hacía Henry, … pero había peores, pesadillas que ahora no quería ni recordar. Su padre y su hermano trataban de servirle de apoyo, mientras su madre se mantenía al margen. Mary estaba perdida en su propio universo, no sabía qué pensar.

Zelena se unió a Emma algo más tarde, saludando educadamente al resto de la familia, pero guardando las distancias. Ambas se miraron y sin palabras se convencieron de nuevo de que debían estar ahí, para Regina.

Y aunque no fue algo inesperado, a todos sorprendió la presencia de Cora en aquella sala. Entró en silencio, sin dirigir la mirada hacia nadie, y se sentó tranquilamente, como si aquella a la que fueran a juzgar no fuera su propia hija. Su aspecto frío pero calmado daba escalofríos.

Una vez empezó el proceso, Regina fue atacada con multitud de preguntas, algunas repetidas, otras nuevas…que no le daban margen al descanso. Realmente era agotador.

* * *

\- Regina Mills, ¿cómo se declara usted?

\- Inocente, señoría.

* * *

\- ¿Quería usted a su marido?

\- No.

* * *

\- ¿Fue su matrimonio por conveniencia? ¿Por qué se casó con él?

\- Sí. Mi madre me presionó para que lo hiciera, y yo vi una vía de escape en él.

* * *

\- ¿Qué beneficios obtenía él de su matrimonio?

\- Supongo que la satisfacción de pasear a una mujer joven a su lado. Realmente no lo sé.

* * *

\- Tengo entendido que vivían ustedes separados.

\- Sí. En cuanto le pedí el divorcio me marché a casa de mi hermana.

* * *

\- Existen testigos que la vieron salir de casa de su marido poco antes de su muerte. ¿Es cierto que estuvo allí? ¿Para qué?

\- Sí, es cierto. Fui antes de marcharme a Londres, quería llegar a un acuerdo sobre el divorcio antes de acudir a mi abogado de confianza, Leopold no quería aceptar.

\- Entonces, debido a su reacción negativa, usted lo asesinó.

\- No.

* * *

\- Leopold White fue asesinado con un arma de su propiedad y de la que solo los habitantes de la casa conocían la ubicación. ¿Qué puede decir en su defensa?

\- Yo no tenía acceso a su arma. Ni siquiera quería.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿mantiene usted actualmente una relación afectiva con la señorita Emma Swan?

\- No entiendo qué tiene esa pregunta que ver con el asesinato de mi marido.

\- Quizás busque una venganza, según usted, él la maltrataba. ¿Por qué no hacer pagar a su familia?

\- Yo jamás querría hacerle daño a Emma. Y tampoco le haría daño a su familia. Solo me gustaría olvidarme de que Leopold White alguna vez existió.

 **-x-**

Después del interrogatorio a Regina, fue el turno de Neal, quien no hizo sino decir cosas buenas sobre Regina, sobre su pasado, y sobre su comportamiento durante la relación que mantuvo con su tío. Una vez él terminó, le tocó a Emma.

* * *

\- Señorita Swan, ¿cómo conoció usted a Regina Mills?

\- Fuimos las supervivientes del accidente del vuelo 108ER desde Londres hasta Nueva York.

* * *

\- ¿Ocultó alguna vez Regina Mills su desagrado por su difunto esposo?

\- No, nunca.

* * *

\- Usted no conoce a la señora Mills sino desde hace varios meses, ¿cómo puede estar tan segura de que ella no cometió ese asesinato?

\- Escuche, Regina podrá ser borde y antipática al principio o si alguien no le gusta, pero ella no es una mala persona. De hecho, si estoy viva, es gracias a ella. Ella…me salvó, cuando creía que estaba todo perdido.

* * *

Una vez terminaron de preguntar a Emma, Mary Margaret pudo ver cómo su hija miraba a Regina, y en la mirada de ambas mujeres pudo ver algo que no quería comprobar, que por nada del mundo hubiera querido confirmar. Amor.

 **-x-**

No tenían pruebas suficientes contra Regina, algunos testimonios se contradecían y todo parecía ir a su favor, pero en el último momento, un nuevo testigo fue llamado. Cora Mills.

\- Me duele muchísimo hacer esto, pero…mi hija siempre ha sido muy centrada, muy responsable, y siempre ha estado muy cuerda, ¿sabe? Pero durante un tiempo, los últimos meses que vivió con Leopold, cayó en estado de depresión, y debido a ello y la medicación, muchas veces no era consciente de las consecuencias que supondrían sus actos. Hubo un momento en el que incluso intentó atentar contra su propia vida. Por fortuna, no lo logró, pero quizás eso fue el detonante para acabar con otra vida, que no fuera la suya…

\- Entonces… ¿asegura usted que su hija mató a su marido?

Antes de que Cora pudiese responder con un sí rotundo, las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe, un golpe para el que nadie estaba preparado. Un golpe que, en unas milésimas de segundo, lo cambiaban todo.

\- Ella no es culpable, señoría.

Emma no tuvo ni que esperar a que aquel hombre, que seguía parado en la puerta, se presentase, la mirada de sorpresa y admiración de Regina – como si hubiera visto un fantasma – decía todo lo que tenía que saber. Ese hombre era Daniel, su primer amor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola! Un capítulo más es un capítulo menos, ya queda relativamente poco para acabar el fic, así que espero que lo estéis disfrutando y sigáis aquí hasta que termine. Eternas gracias por vuestros comentarios, y espero que os guste el capítulo :)**

 **La isla**

 **20**

Un pestañeo. Todo lo que sucedió a partir de la llegada de Daniel ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. O por lo menos, así fue para Regina. Se había perdido en sí misma, se encontraba en el mismísimo centro de un remolino de sensaciones que no parecía entender, y apenas la dejaba hacer caso a la realidad.

Se sentía fuera de su propio cuerpo, como si realmente no estuviera viviendo lo que estaba pasando. Le pareció escuchar que el jurado la declaraba inocente, pero no escuchó nada de lo que había dicho el antiguo amor de su vida. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Un pestañeo más y se sintió al lado de su hermana, felicitándola por su libertad, y preguntándole si estaba contenta. Por supuesto que lo estaba, pero seguía sintiéndose perdida. Cada vez las voces se oían menos claras y todo se convertía en un murmullo que se escuchaba más y más lejos…

\- ¿Regina? ¿Regina? ¡Regina! – los gritos de Zelena la trajeron de vuelta al mundo real. Ahora se encontraba en el suelo, la cara de su hermana frente a ella, y un gran grupo de personas a su alrededor. – ¡Por fin te has despertado!

Vio que un hombre a su derecha se acercaba con agua, al que agradeció educadamente. Le dolía la cabeza, no se encontraba bien, seguía…perdida.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó por fin, cuando se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes para hablar.

\- Te has desmayado. – respondió su hermana, más tranquila. – Vámonos a casa.

La morena asintió, aun confundida. Se levantó con dificultad, ayudada por Zelena y dos personas más que no conocía, y se dirigieron hasta el coche. Una vez dentro, Regina apoyó su cabeza contra el cristal y cerró los ojos.

\- Regina, ¿qué te pasa? Me tienes preocupada.

\- ¿En qué momento…? ¿Cuándo me desmayé?

\- Eh…acababan de decirte que eras libre, te quitaron la pulsera del pie y tuve que ir por ti. ¿Desde cuándo te sientes mal?

\- Honestamente…desde que Daniel apareció…no soy consciente de lo que pasó a mi alrededor. Yo…no recuerdo nada claramente, solo la declaración del jurado y de forma muy vaga…

La pelirroja asintió y sonrió dulcemente a su hermana pequeña. Había pasado por mucho estrés y muchos nervios, y también por muchas emociones fuertes. Era normal que después de haber pasado por tanta presión hubiera tenido un bajón.

Regina seguía atormentándose con miles de preguntas alrededor de su cabeza, para las que no tenía respuesta.

\- Henry… - dijo de repente, como si algo hubiera hecho clic en su cerebro. – Ya…ya puedo tenerlo conmigo, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – respondió Zelena sonriendo. – Pensaba hacer una parada antes de ir a casa. Ya sabes. Para recogerlo.

\- Mi bebé…mi Henry…por fin. – susurró Regina, al borde de las lágrimas. Después cayó en la cuenta de que se había olvidado del resto del mundo. – Zel… ¿me contarás qué ha pasado?

\- Claro. En cuanto hayas descansado y estés más tranquila.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Daniel? ¿Y Emma…?

No es que la morena no hubiese pensado en Emma. No se había olvidado de ella, tampoco. Pero Emma no había estado ahí cuando se había desmayado. De hecho, no recordaba haberla visto en la sala desde que Daniel entró. Pero no quería pensar en nada todavía. Quería estar con Henry, salir a pasear, a jugar al parque, quería dormir con él. Recuperar todo el tiempo que no había podido estar en su compañía.

\- Hablaremos cuando estés repuesta, ¿de acuerdo?

Regina se contentó con asentir.

 **-x-**

Emma, por su parte, había huido a toda prisa de aquella sala poco después de que Daniel entrara, aprovechando el revuelo para pasar desapercibida. Sabía que se estaba equivocando, que probablemente debería mantenerse fuerte, pero era superior a ella. Desde que aquel hombre apareció, el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo como nunca antes había hecho. Estaba aterrada. Quizás… ¿existiría la opción de que Regina volviese con él? Ella siempre hablaba de su primer amor con mucho cariño, y aunque ahora la quisiera a ella…no quería perder el amor otra vez, ahora que pensaba que por fin era feliz. Además, Daniel era el padre de Henry…ya podía imaginarse qué bonita foto familiar formarían.

No se lo pensó más y se fue a casa, recogiendo lo que le hacía falta rápidamente, y fue a visitar a Henry – quien estaba al cuidado de la vecina – por última vez.

\- ¡Emma! – la saludó él, contento de tenerla allí de nuevo. - ¿Ya se ha acabado?

\- No, chico. Pero acabará pronto, y todo irá bien para tu mamá. Estoy segura de que dentro de un ratito pasará a recogerte.

\- Y tú… ¿por qué estás aquí?

\- Porque tengo que irme por unos días y quería despedirme de ti. - dijo la rubia, dándole un beso en la cabeza y comenzando a alejarse.

\- ¿Vas a volver? – preguntó el niño, de repente angustiado.

\- Sí, Henry, voy a volver. Tranquilo. – respondió, para luego continuar susurrando para sí misma. – O eso espero…

Antes de marcharse, Henry corrió hacia ella y se abrazó a sus piernas, a lo que Emma respondió con un verdadero abrazo agachándose hasta llegar a su altura. Era difícil despedirse de él, era difícil despedirse de Regina, pero…debía alejarse. Aunque fuera por unos días.

\- Te quiero mucho, Emma. – dijo Henry contra su hombro.

\- Y yo también, mi chiquitín. – respondió ella, llenándole la cara de besos.

Tras esa despedida, la rubia se marchó. No había avisado a nadie más.

 **-x-**

Cuando Regina y Zelena llegaron para recoger a Henry, él ya estaba en casa junto a Mary, David y Neal. Ellos tres habían asistido a todo el juicio, pero se habían marchado antes que ellas dos, por lo que la morena no había tenido tiempo de cruzar unas simples palabras con ellos. Ni siquiera con Neal. Ni siquiera con David, para darle las gracias por apoyar su relación con Emma. Y ahora, parecía un chiste. Desde la distancia de su mente, no parecía tener sentido.

Zelena tocó el timbre y esperaron pacientemente a que Mary les abriera. La cara de la mujer no expresaba agrado, ni alegría, ni simpatía. Sin embargo, tampoco albergaba odio o rabia en su rostro. Todo lo que Regina pudo leer fue miedo y preocupación.

\- Hola, Henry está dentro. Podéis pasar.

\- Si no te importa, me gustaría recoger a mi hijo y marcharme. Deseo…descansar. – expresó la morena.

\- Claro.

A Regina le pareció extraño que Emma no estuviese allí, pero no quiso hacer ninguna pregunta, y menos a su madre, con la que, claro estaba, no había mejorado su relación.

Antes de que Henry apareciera tras la puerta, las hermanas Mills pudieron escuchar los comentarios de Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Ni siquiera ha preguntado por Emma. ¿Es que acaso no está preocupada por ella? Seguro que como apareció Daniel nuestra hija ya no le interesa…

\- Mary, no sabemos qué ha pasado. Quizás ella tampoco. No precipites las cosas. – se escuchó decir a David.

Era extraño. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiesen nada de su propia hija? Ella supuso que…realmente, ella no supuso nada. Regina estaba tan exhausta que no podía siquiera pensar en algo.

\- ¿Regina? – preguntó Zelena, en voz baja. - ¿Los has escuchado?

\- Sí… ¿qué…qué habrá pasado con Emma?

La respuesta no llegó en ningún momento, porque un contentísimo Henry llegó corriendo hacia su madre, con una enorme mochila en su espalda.

\- ¡Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – gritó, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

\- Mi bebé… - dijo Regina, abrazándolo con fuerza. Por fin estaba con ella, y no tendría que irse jamás. – Te eché mucho de menos. Mucho, mucho, mucho.

\- Yo también mami. Ahora no nos van a separar, ¿verdad?

\- No, cariño. Ya no nos van a separar más.

Después de abrazar a Regina durante unos minutos, el niño se dirigió a su tía y también la abrazó, diciéndole lo mucho que la había echado de menos a ella también. Pero ese reencuentro tenía otro espectador. En la puerta, David esperaba el momento correcto para poder hablar.

\- Hola, David. – saludó Regina, educadamente. - ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Emma? Me ha parecido escuchar…

\- ¿Tú tampoco sabes nada de ella? – preguntó el hombre. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo sí, mami. – dijo Henry, de repente.

\- ¿Qué sabes, amor?

\- Emma vino a despedirse de mí. Me dijo que tenía que irse unos días pero que volvería.

Así que se había ido. Emma se había marchado. ¿Por qué?

\- Tienes…tienes… ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde haya podido ir? – preguntó la morena, dirigiéndose de nuevo a David.

\- Me temo que no…esperaba que tú sí…

 **-x-**

Al día siguiente seguían sin noticias de Emma. Regina quería evitar preocuparse para no que Henry no se diera cuenta de que algo iba mal, pero no podía. La había llamado varias veces, pero la rubia nunca contestaba. Parecía tener el móvil apagado todo el tiempo.

Para despejarse, había ido a pasar el rato con Henry al parque, había ido a comprar, había hecho prácticamente de todo, para pasar menos tiempo dentro de casa que fuera. Porque, aunque la casa de su hermana fuese como la suya propia, todavía parecía ser una prisión. Aún no se había hecho a la idea de que era libre. Pero, aprovechando que estaba repuesta, quería saber lo que había pasado.

\- Zel, cuéntame qué pasó el día del juicio, por favor. – pidió la morena, aprovechando que tenían un momento a solas.

\- Bien. Es algo complicado, pero Daniel tenía pruebas de que tú no habías sido la asesina de Leopold, sino mamá. – explicó la pelirroja. – Parece que a Cora no solo le gustaba amenazar, sino que disfrutaba de hacer sufrir a quienes amenazaba. Ella fue quien lo mató.

\- ¿Madre? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Yo…no estoy muy segura, pero parece que tenía planes con Leopold que él no quería llevar a cabo, así que ella acabó con él, inculpándote a ti. Realmente lo tenía todo bien preparado.

Regina estaba completamente sorprendida. No es que le sorprendiera aquel comportamiento por parte de su madre, sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa, pero no se esperaba que fuese tan radical, y que estuviese tan mal de la cabeza.

\- Y ahora… ¿dónde está?

\- La han arrestado. Con suerte no saldrá de la cárcel hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Quizás hasta termine muriendo ahí…

\- Vaya.

\- ¿Qué piensas?

\- Que se lo merece. A pesar de ser nuestra madre, nos ha hecho sufrir demasiado, pensando únicamente en sus intereses. Ya era suficiente.

Zelena asintió. Ella pensaba lo mismo. La morena, mientras, se mantuvo pensativa, hasta que compartió sus inquietudes con su hermana.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con Emma?

\- Ella… - suspiró – Se marchó corriendo poco después de que Daniel entrara. Creyó que nadie se daría cuenta, pero yo lo hice.

\- ¿Crees que…? - empezó a preguntar Regina, dejando la frase a medias, no se atrevía a continuar.

\- Probablemente tenga miedo de que quieras volver con Daniel, sí. Deberías hablar con él.

\- Lo sé…

 **-x-**

Dicho y hecho. Dos días después, la morena se había decidido y pidió a su hermana que la ayudara a localizar a Daniel. Tarde o temprano, ellos dos debían tener una conversación. Además, necesitaba que le resolviera un montón de dudas. Así que, tan pronto como pudieron, acordaron que se reunirían.

…Y ese momento llegó muy pronto, muy de repente.

\- Regina… - susurró él, en cuanto la tuvo frente a él.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no estés muerto? – preguntó ella de sopetón, estaba dolida. – Yo misma fui a tu funeral.

Y había ido. Se había quedado en las sombras, apartada del resto del mundo. Pero había ido. Y se había quedado hasta el final.

\- Tu madre lo manipuló todo para que las cosas fuesen así. Aún no sé cómo se las arregló tan rápido, pero lo hizo. Cora es una mujer de recursos.

\- Y tú… ¿dónde estabas? ¿Qué paso realmente? Necesito que me lo digas, Daniel.

Daniel se quedó en silencio un momento, y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Regina tuvo miedo de lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

\- Cora me amenazó. Me dijo que, si no me alejaba de ti, te haría daño. A ti y a nuestro hijo. Y yo tuve miedo, no quería que os pasara nada. Preferí alejarme y ayudarla a fingir mi muerte que arriesgarme a perderte a ti y al bebé.

La morena no contestó, pero la bofetada resonó en toda la estancia.

\- ¡Cobarde! – gritó, entre lágrimas. – Fuiste un cobarde, no pudiste arriesgarte, no pudiste enfrentarte a mi madre, no fuiste capaz, ni siquiera por nuestro hijo…

\- Lo siento, Regina…sé que fui un cobarde. Y siempre me arrepentí de ello.

\- Tú y yo…podríamos habernos marchado, lo sabes muy bien. Yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, a hacerle frente, por nosotros, por nuestra familia. Y ella no hubiera podido hacernos nada, no hubiera tenido poder sobre nosotros. Yo te quería, Daniel. Te amaba…

\- Y yo a ti. Créeme, no ha habido un día en el que no haya pensado en ti.

\- ¿Y eso de qué me vale?

\- Ya sé que no te vale de nada…al menos espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Se quedaron en silencio, una vez más. La situación era complicada. Henry era hijo de Daniel, y aunque él hubiera sido un cobarde, seguía siendo su padre. ¿Tendría el derecho de prohibirle que lo viese? ¿Tendría la fuerza para hacerlo?

\- Yo… - continuó él. – Sé que no me merezco nada, y que no puedo ni siquiera pedirte ver a nuestro hijo…pero me gustaría que supieras que sigo aquí. A partir de ahora estaré aquí, dispuesto a ser el padre que necesita, si él quiere.

\- Henry no…no ha necesitado un padre durante estos 5 años…no creo que lo necesite nunca.

\- Regina…

\- No. No trates de hablarme de esto ahora. Necesito pensarlo con calma, quiero otras opiniones, yo…

\- ¿Quieres hablarlo con tu pareja? Esa tal… ¿Emma? Sabes, durante un tiempo creí que tal vez podría volver a tener otra oportunidad contigo, pero después me enteré de que estabas con ella. Parece que os va bien.

\- Daniel… - se quejó ella. – En otro caso podrías haber tenido alguna oportunidad, pero no ahora. Yo no dejaría a Emma por ti. Por mucho que te haya querido, hace tiempo…

Entonces, se dio cuenta. Solo al sentir cómo aquellas palabras salían de su boca, se dio cuenta de la realidad en la que estaba viviendo. Y entendió el miedo que podía tener Emma ante aquella posibilidad, que ahora, ante sus ojos, no existía. Ella no cambiaría a la rubia. Porque la amaba.

 **-x-**

Una semana después, la morena se encontraba entrando a su oficina de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo. Trabajar…por fin. Lo había echado de menos, el estar ocupada, el tener cierto nivel de estrés, incluso a algunos de sus compañeros insoportables e incompetentes. Su amiga Kathryn, con quien había tenido varias conversaciones telefónicas antes y después del juicio, la recibió con alegría, poniéndola al día en seguida.

Y cuando estaba acomodándose de nuevo a su puesto, recibió una llamada.

\- ¿Regina?


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola! Sé que os he hecho esperar mucho y de verdad lo siento, pero aquí tenéis por fin un capítulo nuevo. Estamos ya en la recta final, no sé exactamente cuántos capítulos quedan pero calculo que entre dos o tres, quizás 4. De nuevo gracias por leer, por vuestros favs, follows y sobre todo por vuestras reviews a sjl82, farren n m, kykyo-chan, wajibruja y por supuesto a mi fan. Espero que os guste! :)**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **21**

Regina suspiró en cuanto escuchó la voz de David al otro lado de la línea. Debería haber supuesto que no sería Emma. Sin embargo, quizás él tendría alguna noticia nueva. La morena rogó para que así fuera.

\- ¿David? Hola… - saludó. - ¿Alguna novedad? – se apresuró a preguntar.

Los segundos nunca habían pasado tan lentamente para la morena.

\- De hecho, sí. – contestó él. – Emma ha vuelto a casa. – confesó después de un largo suspiro. Algo no iba bien.

\- Eso es…una noticia genial. – dijo Regina, con un mal presentimiento. – Pero, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Emma, ella…me tiene preocupado. Parece estar encerrada en sí misma.

No podía evitar preocuparse, se sentía impotente al saber que no podía hacer nada, ni haber hecho nada. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella…

\- Es una mala idea pasar a verla, ¿verdad?

\- Me temo que sí. – dijo David. – Con Mary Margaret aquí, además…

\- Entiendo. – suspiró – ¿Podrías…podrías hacerme un último favor?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Podrías convencer a Emma para que venga a verme? A mi casa, a mi oficina, no importa dónde. Necesito hablar con ella.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado. Regina estuvo a punto de comprobar si David seguía aún al teléfono, pero antes de poder hablar, él la interrumpió.

\- Sí, solo hay un problema.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Emma. Va a ser complicado, me ha dicho que no quería que te avisara a ti. Te he llamado porque sé que te necesita. Espero que entre en razón.

 **-x-**

Aquellos días no habían sido fáciles para Emma. No solo por el tema de Regina, sino por todo en lo que se vio envuelta. Había sido como regresar al pasado, y eso era lo último que quería. ¿Cuánto mal debía haber hecho en otra vida para que le pasaran ese tipo de cosas? Era surrealista.

Tal vez todo era un castigo por haber huido. Sabía que no era la mejor opción, se lo repetía constantemente, pero las imágenes de Regina junto a Daniel nublaban su mente y no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad tarde o temprano, pero no podía.

Se había marchado a Boston para poner algo de distancia, pero nunca se imaginó a quién se encontraría ahí. Neal. Ojalá lo hubiera dejado pudriéndose en aquel piso, abandonado. Pero no, tenía que sentir pena por él y pedirle a James que lo cuidara. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había decidido ayudarlo una última vez? ¿Y qué hacía él allí?

Por extraño que pareciera, ahora, la casa de sus padres se había convertido en su refugio. A pesar de que el encuentro con su ex no había sido tan catastrófico como imaginó en un principio, aún había algo que no terminaba de encajar, y eso la dejaba intranquila.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos ligeros toques a su puerta, como era de costumbre.

\- Adelante.

Tras escuchar la voz de la rubia, David entró y se sentó junto a ella.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Me habéis hecho la misma pregunta un millón de veces desde que llegué. – se quejó Emma.

\- Lo sé, y todas las veces nos has mentido.

\- Ya… - suspiró. – ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías ir a hablar con Regina. – sugirió él, con cautela, pues no sabía cómo su hija iba a reaccionar.

\- Lo sé…

\- No deberías pensártelo tanto. Acabo de hablar con ella. Está preocupada por ti.

Que Regina estuviera preocupada podía significar muchas cosas. Que la apreciaba, eso estaba claro. Pero por lo demás…Emma sacudió la cabeza, intentando eliminar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

 **-x-**

 _Días después…_

La rutina había vuelto a su vida después de mucho tiempo, pero era feliz. O medianamente feliz. Volvía a tener su trabajo y todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, era libre, y había recuperado a su hijo. No obstante, aún quería arreglar algunas cosas. No podía seguir viviendo de su hermana eternamente, y por mucho que le gustara y agradeciera su compañía, deseaba tener su propia casa, pues ambas se merecían tener su propio espacio.

Por otra parte, estaba el asunto de Daniel. Todavía no sabía qué hacer, y no había querido hablar sobre ello. Había un tema que le parecía más urgente: Emma. La rubia no había dado señales de querer hablar con ella, y aunque Regina confiaba en que David la convenciera, no estaba muy segura de cuánto tardaría en hacerlo. Emma era, de lejos, la persona más testaruda que había conocido en la vida.

Estaba distraída cuando su secretaria interrumpió sus pensamientos, anunciándole que tenía visita. No tenía concertada ninguna cita para ese día, por lo tanto, la única opción era… ¿sería ella? ¿Tendría tanta suerte?

\- Hazla pasar. – dijo, con voz temblorosa. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verla…y, aun así no sabía si estaba preparada para lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Su mirada se iluminó cuando la vio de nuevo. A decir verdad, la mirada de ambas. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez. Ahora, por fin, Emma estaba frente a Regina y Regina frente a Emma.

La rubia se quedó de pie en medio de la oficina, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Siéntate, por favor.

Le hizo caso y se sentó, en silencio, no sabía cómo empezar.

\- Has venido. – dijo Regina, con un amago de sonrisa. La cara de la otra mujer tenía una expresión complicada de describir.

\- Sí. – respondió Emma, acompañando su respuesta de un movimiento de cabeza. – Querías hablar conmigo, ¿no? – continuó, nerviosa – ...es necesario que hablemos. – se corrigió. – Me alegro de que…todo haya ido bien, por cierto. Eh…¿Henry?

\- Gracias. Henry está muy contento de tener a su mamá de vuelta. Y yo también.

La situación era extraña. Tensa. Tenían tantas cosas que decirse, que no sabían cómo hacerlo. Fue Emma la que rompió el hielo.

\- Estuve en Boston. Necesitaba alejarme de todo por unos días. Imagino que ya sabrás el motivo por el que me fui, o al menos tendrás una idea…y sé que fui una cobarde, quería quedarme, quería ver cómo te declaraban inocente y cómo tu madre perdía…quería celebrar contigo, pero no pude. No pude Regina, porque tenía miedo. Y todavía tengo miedo.

\- Emma… - susurró la morena, sin saber bien cómo reconfortarla. Algunas lágrimas rebeldes se habían escapado de sus ojos y ahora descendían por sus mejillas.

\- Solo…solo me ha tomado un poco más de tiempo para ser valiente y atreverme a venir a hablar contigo. He necesitado más días, pero ahora estoy aquí y estoy preparada para escuchar lo que sea. Así que, adelante.

Regina suspiró. Sentía mucha tristeza al pensar en cómo lo había pasado Emma, y no podía evitar culparse. Si le hubiera aclarado antes lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos hacia ella, que ya había superado lo de Daniel y estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante...

\- ¿Lo que sea? – preguntó cuidadosamente.

\- Sí, pero si vas a romperme el corazón, hazlo rápido.

La respuesta de Regina fue levantarse y dirigirse hacia la rubia, sentándose en una silla frente a ella y tomándola de las manos.

\- Te amo, Emma. Y siento no habértelo dicho antes. Sé que tienes miedo porque siempre hablaba muy bien de Daniel y siempre te hacía sentir que lo echaba de menos, pero créeme, no hay nadie con quien quiera estar que no seas tú. Ya he hablado con él, le he dejado las cosas claras, aunque él ya sabía que yo estaba contigo.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Emma, envuelta en lágrimas. – Repítelo Regina, por favor.

\- Te amo, Emma.

\- Y yo a ti. – respondió ella, lanzándose a sus brazos. – Te amo, Regina.

Se quedaron abrazadas durante unos minutos, mientras lloraban, esperando a que sus cuerpos terminaran de desahogarse y se calmaran por fin. Después, Emma la besó. La había echado tanto de menos...

 **-x-**

Con más besos que palabras, Emma había convencido a Regina para salir de allí, a donde fuera. Tenía que comentarle lo de Neal y necesitaba que estuvieran en otro ambiente. Así acabaron en una cafetería en la que no había demasiada gente, lo que les permitía un mínimo de privacidad.

\- Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿qué es? – preguntó Regina, pues la rubia había estado nerviosa todo el camino, y había insistido en que estaba bien.

\- He querido contarte esto desde que volvimos a vernos, pero no quería, porque me sentía culpable, y mal, y…

\- Emma. Por favor, déjate de rodeos y cuéntame.

\- En Londres, yo aún vivía con Neal. – confesó. – Él tuvo un accidente cuando le eché de casa y se quedó en silla de ruedas. Sentí que era culpa mía, así que lo volví a acoger, pero cada día era una pesadilla. Cuando volví a mi casa me encargué de recoger lo importante y le dejé ahí, pero le pedí a uno de mis compañeros que lo ayudara a salir adelante. Siento no habértelo contado en otro momento, pero no quería pensar en él.

Emma se quedó en silencio un momento, esperando a que la morena dijese algo, pero no dijo nada. Al contrario, se quedó en silencio, sin mostrar expresión alguna, esperando a que continuara.

\- Bueno, resulta que me lo encontré en Boston. No sé qué hacía ahí, se ve que se recuperó, pero no sé por qué ha venido hasta los Estados Unidos. Me confesó que intentó buscarme, pero se enteró de nuestra relación. Le expliqué que estaba contigo y pareció entenderlo, pero hay algo en toda esta historia que no me cuadra.

El silencio reinó de nuevo mientras Regina terminaba de beberse el café que había pedido, pensativa. Esperar una reacción, la que fuese, fue una tortura para Emma.

\- Emma, ese hombre forma parte de tu pasado. – dijo la morena, tomando sus manos sobre la mesa. – Y aunque me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras antes, está bien. No es algo que afecte a nuestra relación. Y creo… ¿crees que después de todo lo que ha pasado, quizás tienes miedo de que pase algo más?

\- Ya…puede ser…a lo mejor son cosas mías, pero no me fío de él. Por favor, Regina, ten cuidado.

\- Está bien. Te lo prometo. Pero tendremos cuidado las dos.

 **-x-**

 **-** Henry, ¡mira quién ha venido! – gritó Zelena, llamando la atención de su sobrino, al ver aparecer a Emma tras la puerta.

\- ¡EMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – chilló él, corriendo hasta la rubia y abrazándose a sus piernas. Emma se agachó para quedar a su altura y también lo abrazó.

\- Te he echado de menos, chico.

\- Y yo, Emma, y yo. Ven.

Henry la llevó a donde había estado jugando para que jugase con él. Zelena se les unió enseguida y Regina un poco más tarde, pues salió de la cocina con una tarta de manzana recién hecha.

Emma y Regina habían quedado en que la rubia les visitaría esa misma tarde, pero la morena debía volver al trabajo y la rubia quería contarle a sus padres – sí, a Mary Margaret también – que finalmente había arreglado las cosas y su relación volvía a estar a flote.

\- ¡Tarta de manzana! ¡Mi favorita! – exclamó Emma emocionada, levantándose para darle un beso a Regina.

Henry y Zelena hicieron una mueca de asco a la vez al verlas, para luego acabar los cuatro riéndose y disfrutando del pastel.

 **-x-**

La felicidad parecía haber vuelto a sus vidas, los días seguían pasando y las dos mujeres eran felices, la relación de Emma con su madre iba mejorando, pues Mary Margaret había ido cambiando, y ahora empezaban a formar una pequeña familia.

Emma no podía sentirse de otra manera sino feliz. Casi había olvidado la preocupación que sintió tras su conversación con Neal. Casi, porque cuando recibió la notificación de que el edificio donde Regina trabajaba estaba en llamas, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para saber quién había sido el culpable.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola! He vuelto, al fin. El capítulo que os traigo es un poco más corto que los demás, pero es muy intenso. Y... os recuerdo que nos hemos adentrado en la recta final, queda muy poquito para que se acabe el fic. Aun así, no dejo de agradeceros los favs, los follows, y todas las reviews que me dejáis. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y estad a la espera del próximo muy pronto :)**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **22**

Había insistido en ir. Sus compañeros no querían, pero ella había insistido. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si Regina estaba en peligro? Era su deber salvarla, y si realmente Neal estaba detrás de todo aquello, con más razón tenía que hacerlo.

Se había puesto en marcha desde que recibió aquella llamada, y no había parado un solo segundo. Todo estaba listo. Todas las medidas de seguridad, tomadas. Todos sabían lo que debían hacer. Emma había ideado el plan de actuación por el camino y nadie se atrevió a contradecirla. Era un buen plan, al fin y al cabo. Si algo había que reconocer, es que Emma Swan era, en estos casos, prudente y sensata. O al menos cuando se tratada de las vidas de otras personas. Cuando se trataba de ella y de su propia vida, la cosa cambiaba. Pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo el resto.

Una vez se encontraron frente aquel edificio, la rubia tuvo que contener los nervios. Perdió la cuenta de las veces en las que se repitió que todo saldría bien, y se adentró en el peligro. Sabía que corría un enorme riesgo, pero por Regina valía la pena.

El edificio era desalojado mientras ella corría a toda prisa escaleras arriba. Décima planta, esa era la de la morena. Nada la pararía hasta llegar allí. Nada la pararía hasta que la hubiese sacado de allí.

A medida que se acercaba, sus sospechas iban creciendo. El despacho de Regina Mills había sido el foco del incendio, y probablemente estaría atrapada ahí dentro. Las llamas dificultaban su camino, pero no le importaba. Tenía que llegar hasta ella.

Todo estaba destrozado. Tuvo que apartar varios muebles, algunas vigas amenazaban peligrosamente con caerse, ver cada vez se volvía más difícil. Pero Emma no se rendía. De repente, escuchó unas voces, a lo lejos. Pudo reconocer la de un hombre, y algunos quejidos de una mujer. Debían ser Regina y Neal. No estaban en su despacho, sino en otra sala, algo más protegida del fuego.

\- ¡Regina! – gritó Emma en cuanto consiguió entrar.

Regina la miró con una expresión entre la esperanza y el miedo. Estaba sentada en el suelo y sus manos habían sido amarradas a la pata de una de las mesas. Se retorcía repetidamente, pero le era imposible liberarse y lo único que conseguía era hacerse daño en las muñecas.

A su lado, Neal, tranquilamente sentando en una silla, en silencio desde que había llegado Emma, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Emma! – se dignó a decir, sin dejar de sonreír. – Al fin llegas. Te estábamos esperando.

\- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó Emma, enfadada, acercándose a la morena para desatarla.

\- Sabía que ibas a venir. – respondió Neal. – Tenía un bonito cebo.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué pretendes?

Regina no había dicho ni una palabra, y Emma enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba muy débil y le costaba respirar. Probablemente habría inhalado mucho humo, además de que no dudaba que Neal la hubiera golpeado, algo que comprobó unos segundos después.

Su rabia iba en aumento, el plan de Neal no tenía sentido, o…era una trampa.

Lo era, y había caído de lleno. Ahora, su ex tenía entre sus manos una pistola, y las apuntaba a ambas.

\- Emma… - dijo él en un susurro. – Eres tan predecible, siempre intentando salvar a los demás, siempre cuidando del resto…incluido yo. Hasta que me abandonaste, y todo por esta mujer.

\- Te abandoné porque estaba harta de ti y de tus chantajes.

\- Aun así, te doy las gracias. – continuó, ignorando las palabras de la rubia. – Gracias a que mandaste al inútil de tu jefe a encargarse de mí, ahora estoy aquí. Nunca pensé que vengarme fuese tan gratificante. Y ahora, Emma, vais a morir, tu novia y tú.

No tenía mucho tiempo para analizar la situación. Aunque Neal fuese un cobarde, lo veía completamente capaz de disparar. Sólo unos segundos, eso era lo único que necesitaba para salvarse. Recorrió la habitación con una mirada. A su izquierda, la mesa donde había estado Regina atada. A su derecha, la puerta. Hiciera lo que hiciera, levantarse no era una opción, pues le daría tiempo suficiente a Neal para alcanzarlas con una bala. Solo podía hacer una cosa. Con Regina en sus brazos, en un rápido movimiento rodó hacia la mesa, empujándola y haciendo que cayera en dirección a Neal. El hombre disparó a la vez que tropezaba, por lo que la bala fue hacia el techo y el caía al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra la silla en la que se había sentado.

Y ahí estaba la oportunidad. Cargó a Regina, se levantó, y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, corrió hasta la salida, esquivando las llamas y todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Unos segundos después, escuchó otro disparo y pasos a sus espaldas. Mierda. Neal se había recuperado e iba tras ella. Consiguió bajar un piso y esconderse en el primer lugar que encontró.

\- ¿Emma…? – susurró Regina en sus brazos, de repente.

\- Shhhh… - dijo la rubia, acariciándole la cabeza. – Estoy aquí. Estás a salvo. Neal no te va a hacer más daño.

\- No me encuentro bien… - respondió la morena, aún en susurros.

\- Lo sé, pero vas a estar bien. Confía en mí. Pero no te duermas. Quédate conmigo. Vamos a salir de aquí, te lo prometo.

\- Estoy…cansada… - dijo con dificultad.

\- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. – respondió Emma entre lágrimas. – Pero, acuérdate cuando estábamos en la isla. Yo me enfermé, pero tú estuviste ahí para cuidarme. ¿Te acuerdas, verdad?

Regina asintió débilmente ante la pregunta de Emma. Bien. Al menos la estaba escuchando. Debía evitar que su mente se alejase de ella, debía mantenerla alerta.

\- Aquella vez me salvé gracias a ti, ¿recuerdas? Ahora me toca a mí. Te prometo que cuando salgamos de aquí y todo se haya arreglado haré carreras con Henry en la bici. Todavía tienes que enseñarme a montar.

Silencio. Y de repente, pasos. El corazón de Emma latía a toda velocidad. _Que no sea Neal, que no sea Neal, que no sea Neal…_ más llamas. Más pasos. _Que no sea Neal, que no sea Neal, que no sea Neal…_ Un golpe. Un quejido. Gritos. Voces. Voces llamándola. No era Neal, eran sus compañeros.

Al fin pudo respirar de nuevo. Cargó a Regina una vez más, y se acercó al sonido de aquellas conocidas voces. Una figura estaba consumiéndose por las llamas, pero no tuvo que preguntarse quién era. Se dirigió hacia sus compañeros, que la ayudaron con Regina.

Solo un poco más…una mirada hacia atrás, un _crack,_ y una viga cayendo sobre ella.

\- ¡Emma! – escuchó, por distintas voces. No reconoció ninguna, excepto la de Regina. La morena parecía estar más despierta.

\- ¡VETE! – gritó. - ¡VETE! Sálvate…

A partir de entonces no supo muy bien qué ocurrió. Parecía que se habían llevado a Regina, contra su voluntad, pero se la habían llevado. Todo estaba bien. La morena necesitaba atención médica inmediata. Y ella…todo lo que supo fue que, su último pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento es que por fin entendía a Graham. Ahora, finalmente, comprendía por qué se había sacrificado por ella. Al fin y al cabo, ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo. Y merecía la pena. Vaya que sí. Ahora Regina y Henry podían ser felices.

 **-x-**

Regina despertó sintiéndose como si hubiera dormido dos días seguidos, y algo confundida. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con paredes blancas, una vía en su brazo y una cama que no era la suya. Estaba en el hospital. Entonces, no era tan descabellado que hubiese dormido tanto tiempo…pero, ¿cuánto?

Antes de poder reaccionar, vio cómo su hermana entraba por la puerta, lo que la ayudó a respirar y relajarse.

\- ¡Regina! – dijo una sonriente Zelena, a la vez que se acercaba a ella y agarraba una de sus manos. – Me alegro de que por fin estés despierta.

Ante la falta de respuesta de la morena, la pelirroja decide continuar, y explicarle un poco lo que había pasado.

\- Has dormido durante casi tres días. El médico nos repitió una y otra vez que estabas bien, pero estábamos preocupados. Sobre todo, Henry. El pequeñín no paraba de preguntarme por ti todo el rato. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

Regina asintió débilmente, sonriendo al recordar a su hijo. Tenía tantas ganas de verle, no era justo que siempre los estuviera separando una circunstancia u otra.

\- Hay mucha gente que se ha preocupado por ti, y quieren verte. – continuó Zelena. - ¿Quieres que pasen?

\- Sí.

Entonces, la habitación se empezó a llenar de gente. Aquello que estaba viviendo era surrealista. Primero, su hijo se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un fuerte abrazo y decirle que la había echado de menos. Regina se sintió feliz de volver a verle y le permitió quedarse con ella todo el tiempo que quisiese. Después, se sorprendió enormemente de lo que pasó. Neal – el hermano de Emma –, seguido de David y Mary Margaret, pasaron a verla.

\- ¡Regina! ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien! – exclamó Mary, feliz, al verla.

Aquello fue inesperado. ¿En qué momento ella y Mary Margaret se habían reconciliado? ¿En qué momento aquella repugnante versión de Blancanieves había vuelto a apreciarla? Decidió ignorarla y simplemente responderle con una educada sonrisa, para luego mirar a su alrededor y no encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Dónde está Emma?


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola! Esta vez he vuelto pronto con una actualización. ¿Estáis sorprendidos? Porque yo sí. Una vez más, y casi por última vez, quiero agradeceros todo el apoyo que recibo gracias a vuestros follows, favs y por supuesto, reviews. Me da pena decir que esta historia se acaba ya, el próximo capítulo es el último, así que solo queda ese y el epílogo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo, pero nos seguiremos leyendo!**

 **Hala, a disfrutar :)**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **23**

La habitación se había quedado en absoluto silencio, lo que hizo a Regina estremecerse y ponerse nerviosa. Todos se miraban entre ellos sin dar una respuesta. ¿Qué había pasado? Necesitaba saberlo. El primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente fue que Emma hubiese muerto, pero lo desechó enseguida. Era imposible, en ese caso Mary y David no estarían allí. Entonces…

\- ¿Me vais a responder o no? – preguntó, entre enfadada y desesperada.

Los demás volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, pero esta vez hubo respuesta, por parte de Zelena.

\- Dejadme a solas con ella, por favor. – pidió. – Llevaos a Henry.

Mary, David y Neal le hicieron caso, y aunque Henry no quiso separarse de su madre en un principio, terminó por hacerle caso a su tía.

\- Zelena…¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Regina, cada vez más nerviosa. – ¿Emma está bien?

\- Tranquila, ella está bien. – respondió la pelirroja. – Me ha pedido que la avisara cuando despertases, pero quería hablar contigo primero.

Entonces Regina suspiró. Emma estaba bien…

\- Emma está hablando con Daniel. Él también ha venido a verte. – continuó Zelena.

\- ¿Qué? Ellos dos…¿están hablando? – la cara de Regina se había vuelto completamente blanca.

\- Sí, pero puedes estar tranquila. – respondió, divertida. – No se han matado todavía, ni creo que lo hagan. – se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. – ¿Has pensado en qué vas a hacer? Henry…

\- No lo tengo claro, Zel. – dijo Regina. – Yo…quería hablarlo contigo primero, y con Emma. Pero…creo que Henry se merece conocer a su padre. No puedo hacer como si no existiera. ¿Tú qué crees? – preguntó, indecisa.

Hacía tiempo que Zelena no veía a su hermana tan vulnerable, tan aterrada. Si a su hermana la alejaban de su hijo una vez más, no lo soportaría.

\- Creo que haces bien, Regina. – dijo, para luego besarla cariñosamente en la cabeza. – Todo saldrá bien. Iré a buscar a Emma, ¿quieres?

La morena no pudo sino asentir. Tenía unas ganas locas de volver a ver a Emma, de comprobar que estaba bien, que no le había pasado nada grave, que seguiría ahí con ella.

 **-x-**

Por su parte, Emma había despertado también en el hospital, con la suerte de no haber estado inconsciente durante mucho tiempo. No recordaba nada de lo que pasó después de estar segura de que Regina estaría a salvo, pero al parecer uno de sus compañeros había vuelto a por ella. Esa fue la primera noticia que recibió. La segunda, que estaba expulsada del cuerpo de bomberos. Sí, la habían despedido, pero por extraño que pareciera, eso solo la alivió aún más. No importaba. Conseguiría otro trabajo, quizás uno más seguro, y tanto ella como su familia estarían a salvo. Ahora, todo había acabado, Neal ya no era un peligro, y las cosas iban a mejorar. Al menos, eso era lo que sentía.

Lo único que quedaba es que Regina despertara, y la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna. Sabía que estaba estable y bien, eso era un peso menos encima. Pero tenía tantas ganas de volver a abrazarla y estar con ella de nuevo, que se desesperaba.

Toda su familia, junto a Zelena y Henry, se habían unido en aquella interminable espera. Incluido Daniel. Él también estaba allí, visiblemente preocupado. Emma lo había analizado durante un rato sin importarle que él se diera cuenta, pero no sabía si debía hablar con él. Entonces, ahorrándole trabajo, él lo hizo por ella. Se acercó despacio y la saludó.

\- Debes de ser Emma, ¿cierto?

\- Sí. ¿Daniel?

Daniel asintió y le estrechó la mano.

\- En lo que esperamos, ¿qué tal si te invito a un café? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Emma se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

\- Vale. De todas maneras, necesito ese café o no soportaré más tiempo sin dormir.

Emma y Daniel hablaron un poco de todo y de nada, y muchísimo de Regina. De cómo habían sido sus relaciones, de su pasado, de su presente, y de los sentimientos de cada uno por ella. Y la rubia sintió algo de pena por él.

\- ¿Sabes, Daniel? Creo que eres un buen tipo. – dijo, de verdad lo creía. – Un poco cobarde, eso sí, pero un buen tipo, al fin y al cabo.

\- Lo sé. A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera enfrentado a Cora…

\- Pues que yo no habría conocido a Regina… - respondió ella, divertida. – Así que…no sé, supongo que gracias.

Daniel rió, tomándose bien aquella broma. El sentido del humor de Emma le gustaba, ella le caía bien.

\- En serio, Daniel, me gustaría que encontrases a alguien que te haga seguir adelante. Has cometido errores, como todos, yo también lo he hecho, pero te mereces ser feliz.

\- Gracias, Emma. Y yo…sinceramente, espero que Regina y tú seáis felices mucho tiempo.

Emma le agradeció con una sonrisa, justo antes de que Zelena la avisara de que Regina se había despertado. Finalmente.

 **-x-**

Regina oyó risas antes de que Emma se asomase por la puerta. Al parecer, le había costado entrar, por una simple razón: estaba en silla de ruedas. Su pierna derecha estaba completamente escayolada, al igual que su brazo izquierdo. Pero ella parecía contenta, y cuando se miraron a los ojos, su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

\- ¡Regina! – exclamó, emocionada.

La morena no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, después de suspirar aliviada. Ahí estaba Emma. Estaba ahí, frente a ella, y no se iba a ir a ningún sitio. Al fin. Estaban juntas de nuevo. Con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó y se bajó de la cama, dirigiéndose directamente a ella para abrazarla. Y en cuanto lo hizo, las lágrimas no pararon de brotar de sus ojos.

\- ¡Emma! – sollozó – Emma, estaba tan preocupada por ti, pensé que podrías…que podrías… - las lágrimas no la dejaban continuar.

\- Shhh, estoy aquí. – respondió la rubia, acariciándole la espalda con su brazo bueno. – Estoy aquí y no me voy a ir. – ella también había empezado a llorar. – Me alegro tanto de que estés bien.

\- Gracias a ti. – dijo Regina, inclinándose para besarla en los labios. – Gracias a ti estoy aquí. Me has salvado.

\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Y volvería a hacerlo si fuera necesario.

Regina negó con la cabeza, para volver a besarla varias veces.

\- Estamos a salvo. Ya no nos vamos a poner en peligro, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Como desee, su majestad. – bromeó Emma, arrancándole una sonrisa a la morena, que seguía entre lágrimas.

\- Te amo, Emma. – soltó de repente, sin siquiera pararse a pensar en lo que iba a decir. – Te amo.

Entonces, las lágrimas de Emma se volvieron a hacer presentes. Regina le había dicho que la amaba. Se lo había dicho, no estaba soñando, no había muerto y estaba en el cielo, no. Estaba viva y estaba pasando. Le estaba pasando a ella.

\- Emma… - susurró la morena, intentando secar sus lágrimas, más mal que bien.

\- Yo también te amo, Regina. – dijo antes de besarla. – Oh dios, había esperado tanto tiempo para esto…

Se quedaron abrazadas un largo rato, sin querer separarse. Las lágrimas de ambas ya se habían secado, pero ellas no se habían movido sino para darse algunos besos, esos que necesitaban después de tanto tiempo viviendo en una montaña rusa.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó la morena a Emma, señalando su pierna.

\- Ya no. Tranquila, no es nada que un tiempo en reposo y otro en rehabilitación no puedan curar.

 **-x-**

Henry había entrado en la habitación un rato después, alterando la calma de Emma y Regina, pero haciéndolas felices a su vez.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Emma! ¡Emma! – gritó emocionado, corriendo para abrazar a las dos mujeres.

\- Hey, hola chico. – lo saludó Emma, sonriendo. Henry quiso abrazarla y ella lo dejó subir en su regazo.

\- Henry, ten cuidado con Emma, no le hagas daño. – le advirtió Regina.

\- No pasa nada, tienes cuidado, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que sí. – miró a su madre. – Mamá, ya soy grande, tengo cuidado.

Regina y Emma sonrieron mirando al niño, que parecía feliz con la rubia.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? – preguntó entonces Henry, haciendo sonreír a Emma.

\- Me dolía antes. – explicó. – Pero bueno, estoy contenta porque me han dado esta silla tan guay. – continuó, haciendo girar la silla con el mando que venía incorporado.

\- Ahhhhhhh, Emma, ¡para! – gritó el niño, riendo.

En ese momento, Zelena entró en la habitación para despedirse, se estaba haciendo tarde y el pequeño no podía quedarse allí por la noche. Ella se encargaría de él. Henry se despidió de su madre y de la rubia, prometiendo volver temprano al día siguiente.

\- Creo que me he enamorado de Henry. – expresó Emma una vez se quedaron solas.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Regina. – ¿Hay algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar, señorita Swan? – bromeó.

\- Mmm… creo que sí, porque definitivamente ese niño puede ocupar tu lugar.

Las dos rieron, sabiendo que Emma no podía quedarse mucho más tiempo porque debía volver a casa y estar en reposo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada para despedirse, Regina habló.

\- Me gustaría hablarte de algo importante. – dijo. – Antes de que te vayas.

\- ¿Es sobre Daniel? – adivinó ella.

\- Sí, yo…he hablado con Zelena, y lo he estado pensando mucho, y… creo que Henry merece conocer a su padre. – explicó. – Pero también quería contar con tu opinión.

La rubia se sintió invadida por una felicidad que no había conocido antes. A Regina le importaba su opinión en un tema tan importante como ese.

\- Creo que deberías hablarlo con él para tenerlo más claro. Pero…en mi opinión, creo que es un buen tipo. Y también creo que se merece una segunda oportunidad. Ya que no puede ser contigo – dijo divertida –, pues que sea con Henry.

Regina asintió y sonrió.

\- Gracias, Emma.

 **-x-**

Muy a su pesar, Emma tuvo que dejar a Regina en el hospital y volvió a su casa con su madre y su hermano. David, por el contrario, y a petición de su hija y voluntad propia, se quedaría a hacerle compañía a la morena. Ella ya era una más en la familia, y él la aceptaba. Si la desaparición de Emma los había unido, esta situación no hacía sino mejorar su relación. Y con Mary Margaret…bueno, se veía que las cosas también iban para bien.

Regina paso dos días más en el hospital, en los cuales durante el día normalmente la acompañaban Emma, Henry y Zelena, e incluso Daniel lo había hecho durante un rato. Habían vuelto a tener una conversación y decidido que Henry conocería su identidad, pero no todavía. No mientras estuviera en el hospital, no mientras todo aquello fuese tan reciente.

Sin embargo, lo primero que hizo al salir del hospital, y después de terminar de recuperarse en casa, fue ir a visitar a Emma. Aún tenía la pierna escayolada, y ver cómo su familia se preocupaba tanto por ella y la cuidaba, la hizo sonreír. La rubia parecía contenta y molesta por sus atenciones, todo a la vez. Pero Emma era así.

En cuanto sus ojos claros se encontraron con los marrones de la morena, las dos sonrieron. Entonces, los demás comprendieron que debían dejarlas solas.

\- Hola. – susurró Regina.

\- Hey. – respondió Emma. – Qué bien te veo.

Regina sonrió antes de besarla.

\- Y yo veo que estás muy consentida.

\- Sí. – dijo sonriendo, pero luego puso cara de estar molesta. – Solo que no por la persona que quisiera.

\- Eso se puede arreglar. – rió la morena.

Después de un rato, Emma observó que Regina estaba algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- No, ehm, sí. Quería hablarte de algo. – vio cómo la expresión de la rubia cambiaba a estar preocupada. – No tienes que preocuparte. No es nada malo.

\- Entonces…¿qué es?

\- Yo…después de todo lo que ha pasado, estaba pensando…que necesito algo de tranquilidad. – suspiró. – Y…mi padre me dejó en herencia una casa en el pueblo donde él se crió…yo…estaba pensando en mudarme allí. Está en Maine.

Emma sonrió, entendiendo qué era lo que quería decir Regina.

\- Regina, tú…¿me estás pidiendo que me mude contigo?


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero al fin estoy aquí con el último capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué puedo deciros? Me ha encantado escribir este fic, desde un principio la historia me ha encantado y espero que a vosotros también. Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de este tiempo, el final es cortito pero espero que lo disfrutéis igualmente. Eso sí, esperad por el epílogo pronto, porque dudo que tarde mucho el publicarlo.**

 **En fin, que muchísimas gracias y nos seguimos leyendo :)**

* * *

 **La isla**

 **24**

La mudanza había empezado mientras Emma aún estaba en proceso de recuperación. Su brazo ya estaba sano, pero aún estaba yendo a rehabilitación por la pierna. Mientras tanto, se ayudaba de unas muletas, que se empeñaba en utilizar lo menos posible, en contra de la opinión de Regina.

Estaban en la casa que el padre le había dejado a la morena, que más que eso era una gran mansión blanca, preciosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, donde un maravilloso jardín perfectamente cuidado impresionó a Emma desde el primer momento.

La rubia estaba en el sofá jugando con Henry, mientras Regina se dedicaba a desembalar las cajas que quedaban y colocar todo en su sitio.

\- No es justo que hayas empezado la mudanza tan pronto. – se quejó Emma. – Yo quería ayudarte.

\- Es por eso que lo he hecho, sabría que querías. Y no. No podía esperar más a irme de Nueva York, quiero que todo esté listo antes de que Henry empiece de nuevo al cole y…

\- Hey, tranquila. – la interrumpió la rubia. – Lo entiendo. Pero estoy cansada de estar siempre sentada.

\- Eso no es verdad, Emma. Estás todo el rato levantándote y no haces caso al médico. – le reprochó Regina. – Todavía estás en rehabilitación, no puedes hacer más esfuerzos de los que te mandan.

\- Está bien, está bien. – suspiró. – Ay Henry, tu madre me va a volver loca.

Henry no había hecho más que reír en los brazos de Emma, comprendía que ella y su madre no estaban peleando de verdad, sino que les gustaba picarse de vez en cuando.

A pesar de todo, Regina estaba sonriente. Iba de un lado para otro sin parar, cuidando hasta el último detalle para que todo estuviera perfectamente colocado. Emma no podía parar de mirarla, nunca la había visto tan animada y le encantaba. Poco le faltaba a la morena para tararear y bailar en el salón.

\- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó Regina, pillando a la rubia desprevenida.

\- Estás preciosa. – contestó Emma sin esperar un segundo. – Estás radiante. Regina se acercó para darle un beso antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Una vez la morena terminó con su tarea, se sentó junto a su hijo y la rubia, dejándose abrazar por esta última. Emma le dio un beso en la cabeza y la apretó más contra ella.

\- Es una casa magnífica, ¿lo sabías?

\- Claro que lo sabía, señorita Swan. – respondió Regina, sonriendo una vez más. – Era de mi padre.

 **-x-**

Era la primera noche que pasarían en la mansión, antes de volver unos días a Nueva York para terminar todos los trámites y poder volver a Maine para quedarse allí definitivamente. Después de cenar y bañarse, Henry había insistido en dormir solo en su habitación nueva, ya que era un niño mayor. No obstante, también quería que tanto Regina como Emma le leyeran un cuento y le dieran un beso de buenas noches.

Antes de que Emma entrara en la habitación, Henry aprovechó para hablar con su madre sobre algo que llevaba pensando durante algún tiempo y que le hacía mucha ilusión en su pequeña cabeza.

\- Mamá…¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro cariño, lo que quieras. – respondió Regina, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

\- Emma es como mi segunda mamá, ¿verdad? Ella me trata bien, me cuida y me quiere.

Regina simplemente asintió.

\- ¿Tú crees que a Emma le gustará si la llamo mamá? Yo también la quiero y quiero que sea mi mamá.

Sin poder decir nada, a la morena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, lo que hizo que el pequeño pusiera una cara de terror que ella sólo había visto las pocas veces que se había enfadado con él.

\- Mami, no te enfadas, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no, mi amor. – consiguió decir. – Si Emma quiere, puedes llamarla mamá.

A esas alturas Henry ya conocía, aunque de manera simplificada, la historia de su padre. Él sabía que existía, quien era, e incluso había hablado con él varias veces. Daniel le caía bien, parecía ser un buen papá, y le gustaba verlo de vez en cuando. Afortunadamente, los miedos de Regina desaparecieron cuando vio que su hijo no la rechazaba por haberle mentido. Claro que cuando fuese mayor tendría que contarle la historia completa, pero estaba segura de que lo comprendería. Y ahora, quería considerar a Emma también como una madre.

Segundos después, Emma apareció tras la puerta de la habitación, conteniéndose las lágrimas. Lo había escuchado todo.

-Emma, ven. – la llamó Henry. – Beso de buenas noches.

Emma sonrió, se sentó en la cama y se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Después de dejó abrazar unos segundos, antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

\- Aaaaaaaah, ¡para! – gritó Henry, sin poder parar de reírse.

\- Cuando paró, el niño se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarla de nuevo.

\- Te quiero, Emma. – susurró en su oído. – Mamá.

Solo entonces, Emma se permitió llorar. No lo había buscado, no había pensado en tener un hijo, y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Y no podía sentirse más feliz.

\- Yo también, cariño. – respondió ella, para darle otro beso.

 **-x-**

Después de que Henry se durmiese, Emma y Regina se fueron a su habitación. Su habitación. Iba a compartir habitación y cama con Regina durante el resto de su vida, no se lo creía. Después de todo lo que habían pasado… al fin parecía estar en su sitio.

Por otra parte, Regina se quedó sentada en la cama, pensativa. La rubia se acercó a ella, la rodeó con los brazos y dejó un beso en su cuello.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Antes parecías contenta.

\- Y lo estoy, solo…estaba pensando en algo que…no me termino de decidir. – trató de explicar la morena.

\- Cuéntame qué es y yo trataré de ayudarte. No me gusta verte así, pareces perdida.

Regina sonrió levemente y asintió.

\- Desde que era pequeña me ha encantado este pueblo. No solo por mi padre, es como si…no sé, suena tonto, pero es como si perteneciera aquí. Tiene algo que…me gusta. Y siempre he querido poder mantenerlo, cuidarlo…estaba pensando presentarme a las próximas elecciones como alcaldesa.

\- ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

\- Que… - Regina dudó. – Si me hago alcaldesa… ¿estaría haciendo lo que mi madre quería para mí? No quiero pensar que ella ha ganado, que sigue mandando sobre mí…

Emma comprendió enseguida a lo que se refería la otra mujer. Regina había luchado muy duramente para evitar seguir los esquemas de su madre, ella quería tomar sus propias decisiones y tener una vida alejada lo más posible de Cora y sus pensamientos.

\- Yo creo que no tiene nada que ver. – expresó Emma, cariñosamente. – Regina, si es lo que tú quieres…es más, si es lo que has querido desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que tu madre piense o deje de pensar no importa. Ella no está aquí, y no volverá a estar aquí. Además, ¿no crees que le has llevado demasiado la contraria estando conmigo? – rió.

\- Sí, supongo que sí. – contestó, contagiándose de su risa. Giró en los brazos de Emma aún y la besó. – Gracias.

\- Eh. Estoy aquí. Y siempre estaré aquí.

Regina asintió y volvió a besarla. No podía creerse que al fin estuvieran juntas, y que al fin las cosas fueran bien.

\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó, con algo de miedo a la respuesta. - ¿Qué has pensado? ¿En qué quieres trabajar?

\- Bueno…ya que el cuerpo de bomberos no es una opción… - dijo despacio, haciendo pausas. – Quizás ayudante del sheriff servirá. Además, probablemente ascienda pronto, porque el sheriff está por jubilarse.

La morena vio la ilusión y alegría en la cara de Emma, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y asentir. Su rubia nunca cambiaría. Afortunadamente, en ese pueblo no había mucho peligro, y eso era algo que la tranquilizaba.

 **-x-**

La convivencia no era perfecta, pero desde un principio sabían que no iba a serlo. Emma era descuidada, desordenada y un desastre, mientras que Regina era una maniática del orden. Eso las había llevado a discutir y pelear unas cuantas veces. No obstante, siempre conseguían llegar a un acuerdo, que probablemente la rubia rompería antes de que pasaran dos semanas, y volvían a empezar. Pero a pesar de las pequeñas cosas, eran felices. Eran una familia. Una familia completa, porque Zelena se había mudado también al pueblo, a una pequeña casa apartada de las demás.

Quedaban pocos días para que empezara de nuevo el colegio, Regina estaba en plena campaña electoral y Emma, casi recuperada, se encargaba de todo el papeleo en la oficina del sheriff, lo que la hacía quejarse constantemente, pero era feliz.

No había duda de que las dos mujeres se querían, y de que día tras día se les caía la baba con Henry. Él y la rubia habían aprendido a montar en bicicleta, y era normal encontrarlos haciendo carreras y discutiendo tontamente – como los niños que eran, porque según Regina, Emma era una niña más – sobre quién había ganado. A Emma y a Regina les gustaba pasear por el pueblo, disfrutar de la tranquilidad que se respiraba allí, y sobre todo, estar en compañía de la otra.

Aquel día, después de un paseo y llevar a Henry al parque, Regina estaba cocinando la cena cuando sonó el timbre.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó Emma.

\- No, ¿y tú?

\- Tampoco.

Ambas se dirigieron a la puerta, llevándose una gran sorpresa al descubrir quién estaba tras ella.

\- ¡SORPRESA! – gritaron David y Mary Margaret a la vez.

\- Papá, mamá, Neal, ¿qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Emma, entre abrazo y abrazo.

\- Queríamos daros una sorpresa. – dijo una sonriente Mary. – Y una noticia.

Regina alzó una ceja, incrédula, pero temiendo lo que iban a decir. Rezaba por que no fuera así, pero sus plegarias nunca serían escuchadas. Lo sabía.

\- ¡Nos hemos mudado al pueblo! – continuó Mary, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. – Hemos decidido que no nos vendría mal un cambio también a nosotros. Además, así estaremos más cerca de ti.

Emma no parecía estar ni contenta ni descontenta con la noticia, pero una sonrisa iluminó su cara segundos después. Volvió a abrazar a su familia y, tras una mirada a Regina, los invitó a unirse para la cena. Los hicieron pasar y Regina se quedó detrás, para cerrar la puerta.

\- Bienvenidos a Storybrooke. – suspiró cuando nadie la pudo oír, resignada.

 **FIN**


	25. Chapter 25

**La isla**

 **Epílogo**

" _¿Sabes? Anoche tuve un sueño rarísimo. Al principio pensarás que te hablo de una pesadilla, pero no es así. Soñé que vivía en Londres y tenía una vida espantosa. Tenía que compartir piso con un ex novio borracho y que me hacía sentir que no valía nada, pero me daba pena por haber tenido un accidente por mi culpa, y cada día intentaba escapar de esa realidad. Hasta que un día…mis padres me encontraron, y a pesar del miedo, quise ir a visitarlos."_

Regina despierta ese día más tarde de lo normal. Aunque hace tiempo que se ha acostumbrado a no levantarse tan temprano, los días que duerme sola suele seguir una rutina que empieza a las 6 de la mañana, y son las 10. Henry no ha ido a despertarla todavía, y quedarse descansando un rato más es una idea cada vez más atractiva. Solo que, sin el cuerpo de la rubia a su lado, no tiene sentido remolonear en la cama.

Decide que no hay tiempo para hacer el vago y comienza su rutina de fin de semana, dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar las deliciosas tortitas que tanto le gustan a su pequeña familia. Y cuando su hijo entra la pilla sonriendo, como ocurre cada vez más veces.

\- Buenos días, mamá. – la saluda Henry, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Buenos días, cariño. ¿Has dormido bien?

Henry asiente a la vez que ataca su plato de tortitas, llenándose la boca de un solo mordisco. Saborea su desayuno contento, no sabe cómo pero su madre cada vez cocina mejor.

\- Te has levantado tarde hoy. – comenta él.

\- Sí, no sé qué me ha pasado.

\- ¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con haberte quedado hasta tarde hablando con mamá por teléfono? – se ríe, observando la cara que pone Regina cuando sabe que la ha pillado.

\- Ya, bueno. A lo mejor es por eso.

Para tener tan solo diez años, Henry es bastante espabilado e inteligente. Aunque era de esperar, siempre lo ha sido. Su pequeño se hace mayor y no puede evitarlo. Sonríe una vez más al verlo tan grande, tanto ella como Emma están muy orgullosas de él.

\- ¿Cuándo llega mamá entonces?

\- Pasado mañana. Me lo has preguntado todos los días. – ríe. – Parece que no soy la única que la echa de menos, ¿eh?

\- Es sólo porque me debe una revancha al juego de carreras que compramos el otro día. – explica, rodando los ojos. – Y bueno, a lo mejor la echo un poco de menos. – admitió, antes de darse cuenta de algo. – ¡Eh! Pero pasado mañana es el día que paso con papá.

Henry y Daniel habían desarrollado una buena relación desde que el chico supo que era su padre. De vez en cuando quedaban y salían por ahí, e incluso Daniel cenaba de vez en cuando con ellos. Regina y él mantenían una buena relación, al igual que él con Emma.

\- Y verás a tu madre cuando llegues. – advirtió Regina. – Daniel ha hecho lo imposible para conseguirte esas entradas y no vas a dejarle tirado.

" _Soñé que montaba en avión por primera vez y estaba aterrada. Y al final, una de mis peores pesadillas se hizo realidad. Sufrí un accidente, el avión cayó y se partió por la mitad. Por suerte sobreviví, pero me quedé atrapada en una isla desierta junto con tres supervivientes más. Dos de ellos murieron, así que ella y yo nos quedamos completamente solas. Se llamaba Regina."_

Emma ya no tiene miedo a los aviones. No desde que sabe que la llevarán de vuelta a su familia y a su hogar. En los últimos cinco años había tenido la oportunidad de viajar bastante, y aunque al principio intentó resistirse, Regina había conseguido arrastrarla con ella a todos lados.

Sin embargo, la muerte de John – su primer padre adoptivo – la ha llevado de nuevo a Londres por unos días. La verdad es que no echa de menos la ciudad. Se ha pasado a saludar a sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo y su jefe y amigo James, pero nada más la hace sentir añoranza o deseo de volver.

Y ahí está. A un par de días de volver a casa, de visita al cementerio. Ha pasado por la placa conmemorativa a las víctimas del accidente de avión al que sobrevivió. Ha dejado unas flores, sobre todo por Ruby y August. Y ha sonreído, porque le gusta pensar que la camarera del bar más famoso de Storybrooke, donde vive ahora, se parece a ella. Le gusta creer que al final consiguió cumplir su sueño, de una manera u otra. Sin embargo, ahora se encuentra frente a la tumba de John. Se agacha, deja una sola flor y hace lo único que puede hacer. Contestarle a la carta que le dejó antes de morir.

\- Te perdono.

Ha sido solo un susurro, pero significa mucho para ella. Después de todo lo que ha vivido, no quiere guardarle rencor, e incluso entiende sus motivos. Se equivocó, mucho y muchas veces, pero también sufrió. Así que, finalmente, lo deja ir.

Antes de marcharse, también pasa por la tumba de Graham y acaricia suavemente la lápida, donde está su nombre grabado. Entonces, le habla. No está acostumbrada a expresar sus sentimientos, aunque en los últimos años ha aprendido algo.

\- Hola, Graham. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿eh? Sólo venía a pedirte disculpas de nuevo. Y a darte las gracias. Ahora sé lo que significa estar dispuesta a sacrificarse por amor. Sé que lo hiciste porque, al igual que yo, lo haría una y otra vez, y no me arrepentiría. Ojalá estuvieras aquí. – hace una breve pausa, de verdad le gustaría que Graham siguiera allí. – Solo espero que, estés donde estés, te sientas orgulloso de mí. Siento…siento no haberte correspondido como te merecías.

" _Regina era la mujer más antipática del mundo. Se portaba como si creyese que era una reina y todos los demás éramos sus súbditos. Maldita Regina. Maldita y preciosa Regina. Maldita, preciosa e incomprendida Regina."_

Regina está en plena campaña electoral para volver a ser elegida alcaldesa, y aunque Emma no se ha cansado de insistir en que no necesita hacer nada porque ya tiene el amor del pueblo, la morena aún tiene mucho trabajo que hacer. Y es por eso que no ha podido acompañarla a Londres, aunque le pese.

Llevan diez días sin verse, y aunque no ha sido tanto tiempo, la echa de menos. El pueblo no es lo mismo sin ella. Además, tiene a sus padres pegados como si no tuvieran vida o casa propia. Aunque tiene que admitir que las cosas han cambiado. Mary y ella han enterrado el hacha de guerra para siempre, de una vez por todas, y mantienen una relación cordial, aunque a los ojos de la otra mujer sea una amistad con todo el significado de la palabra.

" _Poco después descubrí que Regina era la mujer de mi vida. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, jamás, era mucho más de lo que podría haber soñado. Después de muchos años yendo de un lado a otro, con mala suerte en el amor, finalmente ella había llegado._

 _Regina estaba herida, tampoco le había ido bien en la vida, quizá por eso conectamos. Las dos estábamos rotas."_

Ha llegado el día. Emma por fin está esperando para subir al avión que la llevará de vuelta a casa. Ha comprado Regalos para Regina, Henry, su hermano y sus padres. Lamenta haberse perdido su aniversario con la morena, el día anterior. Han decidido llamar aniversario al día en que el avión chocó y se conocieron. Aunque haya sido una decisión bastante atípica, las dos están de acuerdo, pues para bien o para mal, aquel día marcó un antes y un después en sus vidas.

La rubia se pierde recordando los primeros días en la isla y sonríe, sin poder evitarlo, porque sabe que, si la dejaran vivir otra vida, no cambiaría nada. Le gusta donde está hoy, y le gusta la manera de la que han pasado las cosas. Al fin y al cabo, la suya no es una historia común.

" _Cuando salimos de aquella isla y tuve que separarme de Regina, tuve la certeza de que no quería vivir sin ella. Así que, una vez más, superé mi miedo y me subí en un avión hacia Nueva York. Me esperaba mi familia. Y sí, mi familia incluía también a la morena de la que me había enamorado. Y no fue fácil, pero lo logré. Encontré la felicidad."_

En poco menos de 15 minutos Emma atravesará la puerta de _llegadas._ Regina ya está ahí, impaciente, esperándola. Aunque había calculado perfectamente en tiempo, ha llegado mucho antes al aeropuerto, pues ya lleva 20 minutos allí. Pero no le importa. La rubia estará de vuelta y no puede esperar para abrazarla de nuevo. A veces se odia por sentirse tan cursi. Llevan cinco años juntas, pero su amor es tan fuerte como el primer día.

Y para intentar recortar esos minutos de espera que le quedan, saca la carta que lleva perfectamente doblada y guardada dentro de su bolso. La misma que dejó Emma antes de irse, la misma que por fuera del sobre ponía claramente "no leer antes de nuestro aniversario", a lo que ella no ha hecho caso.

" _¿Lo mejor del sueño? Despertarme cada mañana y ver que todo lo que pasó fue real. Que toda aquella vida la he dejado atrás, y que cada vez que me despierto al lado mío descansa ella, la misma Regina de la que me enamoré hace cinco años._

 _Siento no poder estar ahí para nuestro aniversario. Nos vemos pronto._

 _Te ama,_

 _Emma."_

Emma ha llenado la carta de corazones dibujados, y la morena no puede hacer otra cosa que reírse entre lágrimas. No sabe cuántas veces la ha leído ya. Casi se la sabe de memoria cada palabra, cada punto y cada coma. Y aunque sabe que la rubia tiene algo más preparado para la vuelta, el detalle le ha parecido precioso.

Queda poco menos de cinco minutos para que Emma aparezca, así que aprovecha para releer todas las posdatas que ha puesto, que no han sido pocas, y en las que sus palabras no pueden ser más acertadas.

" _PD: Sé que no has esperado a nuestro aniversario para leer la carta._

 _PD.2: Te echo de menos. No importa cuándo leas esto._

 _PD.3: Ríete todo lo que quieras de esta cursilada, pero sé que te ha encantado y ahora mismo estás llorando."_

Es oficial, ha llegado. El aterrizaje es suave, cosa que agradece y agradecerá siempre. Ha sido tan práctica que no ha llevado más que una pequeña maleta de mano para no tener que esperar más dentro del aeropuerto. Así que, lo más rápido que todo el proceso de desembarque le permite, Emma sale a reencontrarse con Regina.

Desde un primer momento no la ve, lo que le parece extraño, aunque piensa que lo más probable es que haya ido a por un café, pues la conoce y sabe que lleva bastante tiempo esperando. Sin dudarlo, se dirige al Starbucks más cercano y espera pacientemente en la cola, comprobando si tiene algún mensaje o llamada de la morena.

Va tan distraída que, justo cuando va a ser su turno, se choca con la mujer de delante de la cola, que le vacía el café encima.

\- ¡Joder! – grita, el líquido está caliente y quema.

Está a punto de decirle que tenga más cuidado – a pesar de que sabe que la culpa es suya – cuando levanta la cabeza y ve un rostro, una mirada conocida.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclama, empezando a reírse. - ¡Lo has preparado todo! No puedo creerme que te hayas vengado.

Regina está frente a ella, riéndose a carcajadas. La verdad es que lo ha hecho adrede. Poco antes de ver cómo Emma la buscaba con la mirada, se ha camuflado entre la gente y, adelantándose a sus pasos, lo ha preparado todo.

Se vuelven a mirar y sus carcajadas paran, para dar paso a una amplia sonrisa en ambas caras. Y se abrazan. A la morena no le importa mancharse también de café, no esta vez. Se abrazan y se hunden en los brazos de la otra como si no se hubieran visto en años, porque sinceramente, es lo que han sentido.

Finalmente se besan, y de la mano se van de allí en dirección a casa, todo ante la atenta mirada de la dependienta del Starbucks, que no entiende nada.

* * *

 **¡Y hemos llegado al final de esta historia!**

 **¿Qué puedo decir?**

 **Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, me ha encantado pasar todo este tiempo escribiendo esta historia, y espero que el epílogo no os deje con un mal sabor de boca.**

 **Contadme qué os ha parecido, nos vemos en otras historias :)**


End file.
